Winter Lion
by BellatrixandNarcissa
Summary: Ellyn is a Lannister that never fully felt she fitted in but will being sent to live will the Boltons help her find her place? or will it cause her to become more lost than she already was? *DISCLAIMER SOME OF THE SCRIPT FROM THE ACTUAL SHOW HAS BEEN USED, ONLY WHEN NECESSARY! WE DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SCRIPT THAT HAS BEEN USED*
1. Chapter 1

Ellyn P.O.V

The glistening water of the Blackwater Bay acted as a mirror and forced Ellyn to gaze upon herself, her Lannister green eyes being her most captivating feature, there was then her dark hair that just about passed for the auburn shade which hung around and covered the rest of her face. Ellyn had inherited her hair from her mother who had passed away when she was very young, she didn't know her well enough to feel sad about it however seeing her father's piercing Lannister eyes gawking back at her caused her heart to tightening as though someone's fist was holding it nicely in place so that a sword or dagger could slide beautifully through the middle. Her Father had died in battle only a few years ago and for some reason Tywin declared that she would go and live with his daughter Cersei who at the time was the Queen, Cersei was pleasant enough to Ellyn but Ellyn was well aware that Cersei was not a pleasant woman so it must be an act.

The Lannister's were now at war with the Starks after the King called for Ned Stark's head, she closed her eyes tightly; Sansa Stark's scream was forever imprinted on her mind after that day. Ellyn was overjoyed for Sansa when Margery came along she would not be stuck married to that monster who answers by 'Joffrey' and bearing children for him, although Sansa and Ellyn did not see eye to eye she deeply sympathized with her, she was not a bad girl after all and she did not deserve the treatment she endured. Ellyn grimaced at her attempts to stop Joffrey bullying Sansa the way he did, they were almost as pathetic as her attempts to get Joffrey to leave her alone. At the beginning she was a bit relieved that Joffrey had found himself a new toy to play with and that she was left in box only for when he grew really bored, soon enough she discovered it was just as unpleasant watching someone else go through what she had been all these years a large part of her hoped that Robb Stark would decapitate the beast, but what would that mean for her a Lannister? She often reminisced about Robb and his family, she met them when she took a trip to Winterfell back when Robert Baratheon was king, she was happy to be around people her own age (Robb, Jon the bastard and Theon) as she found, although Tommen and Mrycella were truly sweet they were a bit young for her. She instantly got along well with Robb and Jon however she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about Theon Greyjoy, he was handsome young lad she could not deny this, she noticed him straight away because of this but his attitude seemed to dull down his looks, he often made foolish remarks about Tyrion's height, nothing Tyrion hadn't heard before of course, she was able enough for him, she envied him for his quick responses, she would of liked to have a way with words the way he did however she was hopeless with conversation, she was hopeless with everything really. She peered once again into the water and allowed it to take her back to Winterfell.

The youngest girl of the stark house was named Arya and she had a wildness in her, a wildness that Ellyn longed for and a freedom that she admired so. She watched her loose arrows and hit the targets better than her brother Bran who scowled, this was the odd part about her memory seeing Bran like this knowing that he is now crippled and that her family had played a part in it. Ellyn sighed watched,

"I wish I could do that," she said sourly, this somehow caused Theon to laugh, she didn't see how it was amusing,

"Have you not tried?" Jon asked,

"Or are you just shit Lannister?" Theon added, Robb threw him a look that could only be interpreted as 'shut up' and Theon obeyed, she had noticed he was always hanging around Robb.

"I haven't tried actually, ladies do not shoot arrows or learn how to use a sword at kings landing," Ellyn said regrettably, "We could teach you," Jon offered this caused her to smile, she wanted to throw her arms around him and embrace him but she decided not to instead she thanked him and accepted. She remembered how the bow and arrow felt so wobbly in her hands,

"Hold still, it won't work with you shaking like that," Jon said,

"Yeah, you'll be lucky if you hit the board at all never mind the target," Robb teased, Ellyn breathed and tried to steady up, in the end she let the arrow loose of fear it zoomed straight passed the target and into a tree she remembered how hot her cheeks felt at that particular moment and the laughter that erupted from Arya and Theon did not help the matters,

"I knew that was going to happen," Robb shook his head,

"You ought to be careful though, you don't want to end up hitting anyone,"

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm stupid," Ellyn muttered,

"You are not stupid it was just your first go," Robb told her with a smile,

"you will eventually get the hang of it, we all did although we learned when we were much younger than you," while Robb continued to speak Jon moved closer to her,

"We don't want an accident here so maybe I should help," he said as moved her arms into the right position, he held the arrow with her his hand around hers as they let it loose, it flew through the air spinning around before it hit the target just one circle away from the red one, "Very good, now you try that alone," he said moving away, she did not want him too though she felt very nervous as she mimicked the position Jon placed her in and she let yet another arrow loose, green eyes wide open this time and she just managed to hit the end of the board. Jon smiled,

"at least you hit it this time,"

"Just about," Theon rolled his eyes and Bran and Arya started chasing each other around the field, I can do this she told herself, and let another arrow loose this time getting a bit closer,

"See your getting the hang of it!" Robb stated she continue to fly arrows never hitting the red circle but not being too far from it either. Jon helped with her position another few times and it was sundown before she finally hit her target she jumped into the air and screamed,

"I did it! I really did it! Did you see that," she continued to jump another few times,

"Yeah brilliant, now do it again," Robb said, again? She thought what if she missed? She didn't want to take away from the moment, "come on," Robb added,

"You can do this, you've just done it," Jon told her, she inhaled as much air as her lungs would allow and let the arrow loose this one seemed to take longer to hit the board than the others however when it finally reached it sat beside the first arrow right in the middle of the red, the boys noticed her shocked face,

"Well now that you can loose an arrow, what do you say we teach you how to swing a sword tomorrow?" Jon beamed,

"Yes, I would like that very much," Ellyn returned the smile,

"Ok tomorrow then, lets head back inside for now though," Robb yawned.

A glimpse of golden hair and eyes that matched her own appearing in Blackwater Bay awoke her from the dream of her memory, she looked as the boy who owned these features full lips curved into a malicious smile, she felt a tight grasp at the back of her hair and before she could vocally react she was plunged under the water, she felt the water attack every gaping hole it invaded her nose, filled her ears and penetrated through her mouth moving coarsely down her throat, she tried to scream she couldn't her eyes stung fiercely, after what seemed to be a lifetime she was dragged back to the surface the water ran out of her like angry battle men she fought to catch her breath, but only in vain and she was involuntarily back under the water in seconds, she flung herself forward fully into the water, her hair ripping off in his pale hands and swam down and across until she was far enough away from the edge when she reached the surface she panted a lot looking up at the king who stood with a disgusted look on his face as he attempted to remove her hair which was intertwined in his fingers,

"Did you seriously just try to drown me!" she demanded,

"Oh Ellyn, you always had a taste for drama haven't you, I was merely having a bit of fun," he said removing the last few strands of her hair and casting it into the ocean, "anyway it appears you have ruined your new gown, mother won't be too pleased about that and you have been summoned for dinner,"

"I do not want dinner," she spat,

"I am the king, and when I say you are going to have dinner, you are going to have dinner, now get out of the water at once you imbecile and get dressed for dinner!" his voice was very annoying in her ear.

"As you wish your grace," she swam over to edge and Joffrey watched as she struggled to pull herself up, her dress was weighing her down a lot as it was already heaving and now drenched in the water,

"Women, such weak creatures," he taunted, Ellyn clenched her teeth together she knew she was stronger than he was anyway, but she didn't dare tell him that, although she reckoned if they were to fight one on one he would flee as he done in the battle of Blackwater, the foolish common people really believed he lead the force but she knew the truth. In the end she had to remove her dress to get out of the water, after all Joffrey wasn't going to help her,

"Why Ellyn look at you, ready for littlefingers brothel you are," he laughed a menacing laugh, "although I don't imagine the gentlemen would pay much for you," She pulled her dress out of the water and stepped into it,

"No they wouldn't would they," she signed to herself,

"Of course they wouldn't, isn't that what I just said? Your boring me now, walk with me to the castle, I want to see what mother says when I tell her you've been swimming in that new dress," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her along.

Ramsay P.O.V

The brown and black horse's galloped loudly and fast through the trees, the boys that sat upon both moved up and down as the horse's weaved in and out of between trees and jumping over ones that had fallen down on the pathway. The calls of the men shouting could still be heard, but only faintly now, as they got deeper and deeper into the forest. The horses came to a small clearing in the forest and the horses slowed into a light trot and the black haired man turned his head and looked at the strawberry blonde one, Theon Greyjoy's face was sweaty and in a somewhat frightened expression as his eyes met the blue ones of the Ramsay Bolton, which Ramsey was sure Theon did not know him, in front of him, Theon smiled and sighed with relief, if the this young man had not came when he did Theon would still be being tortured and kept prisoner in the hands on the Bolton's.

"Thank you," Theon choked out as he looked quickly over his shoulder hearing a branch snap in the distance. The dark haired man slowed his horse again, bringing Theon's horse now close to the back of his,

"Its my pleasure, Lord Greyjoy," Ramsay answered but did not turn to face the blonde haired boy, his face grew into a twisted smirk as he faced forward listening to Theon talk of his father and family,

"If you hadn't of came and got me, I don't know how long I would have been kept there," Theon said, the dark haired man breathed," Where are we going did you say?" He asked, Ramsay turned his head to Theon, his eyes wide and a mouth opened slightly,

"I am taking you to your sister, she's waiting for you up a head," He answered motioning with his head. Once they had been riding for another ten minutes, Ramsay dropped down from his horse and waited for Theon to do the same,

You have no idea where you are going Iron born, he spoke to himself in his mind, awfully trusting for some in your position, his head buzzed as he tried to keep himself from smiling. He began walking, keeping himself down low as not to be seen by the men searching for Theon, Theon was talking about his how his father had made him go to fishing village's, Ramsay was not fully listening, but every so often would ask a question or turn to face him to signal that he was listening but he was to busy talking amongst himself in his own head,

This is actually rather fun, he suspect nothing and he is following along behind me unquestioning of our whereabouts all because I am dressed in peasant clothes, He once again turned his head to Theon as he began unlocking a gate that seemed to lead them under ground, the metal bars hidden with over grew grass and leaves, This is by far my favorite game to date, the fun we will have together Greyjoy when I have you back where I want you to be, your to busy talking about how hard you life has been and how horribly you have been treated to even ask my name. This is going to be a great surprise for you my friend, I'm getting to excited I'm barely able to contain myself, he laughed to himself inside his head and turned to face Theon once more who was now sitting on the ground waiting for the next gate to be opened,

"I could never be a Stark, Robb made sure to remind me of that," Theon continued, "I paid the iron price for Winterfell I murdered those boys,' he stated sadly, Ramsay stopped unlocking the gate and looked at him,

"The stark boys?" he asked, Oh now I'm getting all this information as well and he just so freely given it to me he pondered in his mind,

"No, I just found them," Theon answered, It's not the Stark boys? Well this is a twist that I was not expecting he continued in his head and turned away as he smirked to himself," just two orphan boys living with a farmer, I slit their throats and let him burn the bodies so I could keep Winterfell" Ramsay turned with his face full of sadness, You'll not be keeping anything Greyjoy he shouted in his mind and quickly looked away from Theon again as his face grew wide with a smile.

"Maybe it's not to late," Ramsay softly interjected as he unlocked the door, Theon shook his head and continued talking his voice filled with sadness and tears, which only seemed to excite Ramsay more and he could feel his body filling with happiness, as he pushed opened the gate and both of them entered through it and into a dark room.

Theon began whispering his sisters name loudly but was hushed loudly by Ramsay as we walked further into the dark room, We have arrived at your new home young lord Ramsay spoke to himself in his head as he lit a torched and lifted it up, enlighten the whole room. Theon's face grew terrified as he looked around and realized suddenly where he was, Ramsay's face grew into his twisted smiled as their eyes met and he shouted,

"I brought him back he killed the others," Theon's face paled and he began to say what but was tackled to the ground by two large men, Ramsay's eyes grew with excitement as the two men began to lift Theon's body back on to the rack and Ramsay ran quickly round to be in front of it as he watched, His eyes zoomed with excitement, over the struggle taking place in front of him, Theon's screams and roars only excited Ramsay more as his smile grew wider showing all his teeth. Ramsay lowered his head slightly never taking his eyes off Theon and as he said with an excited but low voice,

"Put him back where he belongs," The men fashioned the straps and Ramsay stared up at Theon. Now the real fun begins, he thought to himself as he aloud his smiled to stay widely on his face.


	2. Spider In The Garden

ELLYN'S P.O.V.

The sunlight ruptured through the window and collided with Ellyn's face warmly awakening her, her green eyes blinked three times before opening fully and her arms stretched out as she yawned widely. What a beautiful day it was to be in Kings Landing she thought, slipping on her dressing gown making her way to the window. A stroll in the garden seemed to be the best way to start her day, as she decided she was going to wear her favorite dress, a radiant green one that matched her eyes and was interlaced with gold designs that she found were so interesting to look it, she did not want to find it ruined in the Blackwater Bay. The pervious evenings dinner consisted of Cersei Lannister getting in sly comments about the ruining of yesterday's dress, she wondered was the Queen's regent really that idiotic that she believed Ellyn would have gone swimming with that dress on? Did she seriously not pick up on the way her son Joffrey had been treating her? Although Cersei loved her son very much and clearly favored him to the others something she would probably not willingly admit she had to know what he was, and that was a monster. Ellyn found herself pondering on how Cersei could watch Joffrey treat people the way he does then she remembered she herself stood back and let him do whatever he wants, he was the King after all there was little anyone could do. Making her way through the gardens after getting dressed Ellyn noticed a spider, a spider that went by the name of Varys, she smiled warmly at the spider, "Good morning Lord Varys, have you got any more stories from your little birds that you would be willing to share?" she asked excitement dancing in her voice,

"Yes Lady Ellyn and what a good morning it is," the bald man begun, "You will be pleased to learn that Daenerys Targaryen has acquired the unsullied army, of course the small council may not to be so pleased to learn that," he continued as Ellyn's eyes lit up. She always loved so dearly hearing about the dragon Queen of course, apart of her wanted to see her friend Robb on the throne, and she had to admit a Queen in Westeros could be something spectacular. There was always that uncertainty of what would happen to her, a Lannister, if either of them got the throne and Robb was probably her safest bet because he knew her, if only she had the chance to talk to Daenerys to tell her she was not like the others maybe she could remain alive,

"Wonderful news, go on," she pushed, beckoning him with her hand,

"It seems your cousin Jaime has been found by Roose Bolton who will be returning him to Tywin," Varys told her. In truth, Jaime was her father's cousin not hers. But they were still family all the same, she was sure Cersei would be a bit more cheerful now Jaime was to return. Maybe she would go back to keeping her sly remarks to herself. "And to conclude, I learned that Sansa and Loras will not be wed at all. Tywin found out about the plot and has now made it so that Sansa will be marrying Tyrion and Loras will be wed to Cersei. This is to happen quite soon." This information stopped Ellyn in her tracks.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed putting her hands to her face, "now she is stuck here! I wished so desperately for her to escape to high garden. Of course there always was the fact that she has not the right parts for Loras, but surely even being married to someone of Loras's taste would be better than being stuck here. She will never be truly rid of Joffrey even if he marries Margery and she marries Tyrion." Ellyn's words seemed to run into each other. "This is hopeless." she said defeated. "Thank you anyway, Lord Varys." she said. He curtsied to her.

"Anytime, m'lady," and with a smile the spider was gone and Ellyn was left to her thoughts and she did not want to dwell on Sansa. The next few weeks would hold plenty of time for that. Instead she took a seat in the garden and let the warm summer air surround her as her eyes closed and took her back to another memory of Winterfell.

The air there was crisp and cold she was clothes in a gigantic cloak that touched the floor. It was black and soft and somehow beautiful. Her dark Auburn hair was pinned up away from her face and she made her way to Jon, Theon and Robb who were standing armed with sticks.

"We are not going to hand you a sword straight away." Theon said handing her a stick.

"No I don't think anyone would be safe if you did." Ellyn laughed taking her stick from Theon Greyjoy who slapped her on the back of the legs with his stick. "OUCH!" she screamed. "What did you do that for?" she demanded.

"Because, Lady Lannister, we are going to show you how to block and prevent him from doing that." came the voice of Robb Stark. Jon smiled widely at her, while Robb Stark continued speaking. "Now pay close attention on how Jon blocks me, and then mimic it." Robb majestically swung the stick at Jon who blocked it effortlessly. She watched in awe, completely captivated as the brothers fought she imagined them holding real swords and thought how they could possibly beat half of the Kingsguard. Ellyn truly never seen anything like it when they were finished Jon told her that she was to try to do the same and Robb moved towards her. Her knees buckled as she raised her sword and before she knew it Robb had it knocked from her grasp in a moment of panic she charged at him and knocked him off his feet, his stick also leaving the clench of his fist. As Ellyn rose up she heard Jon's voice.

"You let a girl knock you down?" he laughed, "Well done Ellyn," he added with a wink that only she could see. A red glow washed over her cheeks that had little to do with the cold.

"Shut up, Snow." Robb said playfully. He sounded as though the wind had been knocked from him. "Why don't you see if you can do better?" Robb stretched his hand out for Theon to help him up and Ellyn got herself off the ground. She heard Theon whisper,

"I can't believe she actually disarmed you Robb!" She smiled. She knew she must not get over confident though. The stick appeared in nearly every direction that was possibly and more than a few times she felt its harsh sting against her skin; it almost felt like a burn.

"I guess your not going to go easy on me then." she looked up at Jon with wide eyes and a pouted lip.

"Oh, um, I am sorry, my Lady." Jon began lowering his defense, her eyes moved to his hand where she saw her opportunity to strike him very hard on his fists causing him to drop his stick,

"It seems I would have just chopped your hand off." She smirked.

"That is hardly fair, you cheated." he smirked at her, "but yeah you would have taken my hand off. I guess I'll just have to kill you with my other hand." And with the remainder of the evening, Jon and Robb took turns coaching her through and training her properly until she felt confident that she would be able to handle herself in the unlikely event that would be challenged to sword fight or find herself in a battle.

"Come on, I'm famished. Let us get some food from the kitchen." Theon announced, and the four of them headed to have a late night feast between them.

The nostalgia from that moment triggered something in her stomach and made it rumble; maybe she would get herself a piece of fruit. As she walked towards the castle she noticed a teary eyed Sansa Stark. "I heard about you and Tyrion. I hope your ok, Sansa. I wanted you to go to high garden as much as you wanted to go yourself, but honestly Tyrion is lovely and you must know he would never hurt you." The words spilled from her mouth before she could catch them or think of what to say. Sansa merely glared at her.

"Yes, Lord Tyrion will be a fine husband." she said. Her voice sounded so fake. Ellyn wished she would speak to her about how she truly felt. It may ease it a bit for her, but she remained silent about her true thoughts. Maybe she did well to do so. Maybe Sansa knew how to play the game better than anybody.

THEON'S P.O.V

Theon was soundly sleeping after a difficult time trying to do so, when he was suddenly pulled from his sleep by the sound of a large annoying trumpet being blown. His eyes snapped open in panic as he waited for them to adjust to the scene in front of him.

"I'm sorry were you sleeping?" Came the voice of the fake servant man from the night before. Theon's mouth was as dry as a sponge. As he tried to speak, the man sat with his legs spread and he mock stuttered, "Wa- wa- Water?" he asked as he pointed to the bottle that sat on the table in Theon's eye range. Theon felt his body jerking as he nodded his head slightly and looked at the ground. His inside shaking from fear as the man continued to speak. "I wish I had some for you," he said and Theon lifted his head looking at him, his eyes filled with begging.

Theon began whimpering as he watched the man in the dark clothes begin to pour the water on to the floor. It almost seemed like Theon's mouth was becoming even more dry as he watched, his body continued to jerk as his whimpering turned to a sigh once the last drop of water hit the floor. Theon's skin began to crawl as the unnamed man placed the cup back on the table and made his way towards him. He turned his head to the side and looked at the ground wondering why this man was doing this to him. Theon had no idea who he was.

"Lets play a game." The man said and again Theon's body shook in fear as he looked from the man back to the floor. Theon could almost feel the strangers fingers on his skin as he hovered over his body while explaining the game. "Which body part do you need the least?".Theon felt his eyes water slightly as his eyes came to meet those of his tormentor.

"Please" he begged, his voice still weak. His mouth felt like it was sand as he spoke and his body only seemed to be able to make the movements of that of a dying bird. His chest moved up and down quietly and he couldn't quite get his brain to settle as he begged.

"Please is not a body part," the man answered somewhat disappointed and he stared at Theon, who was unable to keep eye contact in fear that the man could see straight into his soul.

"I'll tell you everything," Theon continued in a desperate attempt to spike this mans interest, in hopes of avoiding more torture. The man looked at Theon confused and tilted his head slightly.

"But you have already told me everything of value." A smirk grew across the man's face and Theon felt his blood had run cold. What was he to use in his advantage now? If this man truly believed that Theon had nothing of value left, why was he keeping him alive? Theon looked at the floor and the man continued to talk drawing Theon's face back to his. His body was sore and stiff, his arms felt like they were on fire and his neck could just about hold his head up. "Your daddy was mean to you and the Starks didn't appreciate you." he mocked using a fake childish crying tone as he pouted his lip, continuing to keep eye contact with Theon who faced the floor in despair.

Theon slumped his head and shoulders forward as he breathed quickly and shallow, his breaths shaky from fear and sadness as he tried to settle his mind to who this man could be.

"One good thing through, the Stark boys are still alive." the man gloated, his voice going down an octave as he finished his sentence. Theon's eyes widened and he looked up at the man before him, a smirk on his face as he waited for Theon's reaction, which Theon believed he was unable to give. His body seemed to feel like it was not there. The mysterious man came right up into Theon's ear as he whispered, "Wouldn't that be a hunt to remember?" He moved back as Theon became terrified for the Stark boys and what him and his words could now have caused them, the voice of no name became mumbled as he continued to talk, but Theon was not listening. He did not want all of this to happen to Bran and Rickon. Why had he told this man that he had not killed them? Why did it seem so easy to open up to him at that time and give him all of this information? Theon mentally cursed himself as he tried to focus again on the mans voice, trying to get any hint that he would be freed or at the least put out of his misery. The man became very excited as he stated,

"Now your little finger," he brought his own up and wiggled it beside his head as he looked Theon deep in the eye and smiled. "You don't need that for much do you? Right, lets start with that." The man walked off to the right and began tightening Theon's restrain on his arm as he spoke clearly, "I bet you're wondering why you're here, where you are, who I am and why am I doing this to you." He paused and smirked. Theon's blood seemed to empty from his body as he felt overwhelmingly faint ,his mouth frozen in an open position. "Now guess, I will tell you, by the old gods and the new I swear it." His smile twisted as Theon slumped forwards and moaned in pain, his breathing not returning to normal, "You win the game if you figure it all out who I am and why I'm torturing you and I win the game if you beg me to cut off your finger." he said excitedly as he walked back in front of Theon, who began to panic and his eyes leak slightly from fear.

"If I win, you'll let me go?" Theon asked, his throat painful again due to the fact it was so dry and he had yet to be given any water in what seemed like days. He met the gaze of the man before him and waited for his answer, a slightly hopeful feeling within him as he stared. The mans face became emotionless and his twisted smile seemed miles away as he looked sternly at Theon. Theon felt his body stiffen and then quickly began to jerk painfully as the silence filled the room he was in and he began to weep lightly. "Please," he cried, and the man tilted his head. His face still stern but seemed to become angry, his eyes clouded over and he breathed deeply.

"You say please again and you'll wish you hadn't'." He flipped a small knife in front of Theon's face and Theon breathed in deeply from fear as the man raised his knife and Theon moved his full head to follow it. "You first." he continued with an excited tone as he stood with the knife still in place but his smirk had reappeared, and the smirk seemed to reach Theon's deepest fears. "Where are we?" he asked with a gleeful look in his eye as he waited for Theon to answer.

"The North," Theon said quickly, knowing for sure he had got it right but his moment of happiness was quickly killed as the man stated quickly.

"Too Vague." Theon grew terrified and quickly blurted out an answer without thinking.

"Terrible guess." The man laughed as he walked to Theon's right hand and began to make a small cut on the tip of his little finger, Theon let out a loud cry and felt the sting of the blade that seemed to last forever as it torn through that little part of his finger. Theon made a few other quick guesses, using all his knowledge of the north to try and place where he might be. The man continued to laugh as he kept cutting at Theon's finger, the blood sliding down his hand quickly seemed to make the wound hurt more and Theon began to weep before blurting out,

"The Karhold," and the man stopped and looked at him in shock the knife placed at his chest and he stared at Theon, who was now whimpering lightly and trying to control his breathing.

"The Karhold? How did you know that? Do you see any banners on the way in?" The man seemed to Theon to be panicking slightly as he quickly asked the questions, Theon swallowed hard and looked at him with confidence.

"No, it was just a guess." he said bravely and placed his tongue on the roof of his mouth as he spoke. The man in front of him stared and opened his mouth.

"Very good lord Theon. And who am I?" he asked and again Theon felt himself swell with pride for guessing the right answer and his confidence over took him as he stated,

"Torrhen Karstark," he felt himself smile inside as but it was quickly once again replaced with fear as the man became angry but seemed to still be smiling at Theon.

"He's dead," he stated and Theon felt his throat swell as the man continued, "Strangled by the king slayer." The man's face became once again very stern as Theon held on to what little confidence he had.

"He was your brother." he said weakly as his head seemed to become to heavy for his neck and he looked at the ground, his breathing for the first time a while seemed to regulate and he let out his last scared breath as he looked back up at the man and said with pride, "Lord Rick Karstark is your father." The man immediately turned away and walked back to his seat. Theon relaxed and for the first time let a small smile grow on his face. Maybe he was going to get out of here after all, "You swore to tell me-" Theon began shouting but was quickly cut off by what seemed to be a defeated man.

"You're right," he interrupted and Theon felt relieve.

"Lord Rickard is Robb Starks banner men," Theon stated quickly, "I betrayed Robb, that's why you're torturing me." Theon's heart hurt as he spoke and the man before him looked at him with pity in his eyes.

"Yes," the man answered saddened. "You win". Theon let his head fall back in a slight happiness as he took his victory and let himself regain normal breathing. The room went quiet and Theon welcomed it before it was quickly interrupted by the sound of the man pushing his chair back and quickly moving towards Theon again, excitedly talking.

"Of course you forgot to ask one question, " he smiled as he came to the front of Theon, "You forgot to ask if I was a lair." Theon felt his heart drop and his throat close over, his whole body jerk in fear as he looked at the man, who reached the knife once again up to Theon's finger and stabbed at it, squeezing the wound with his fingers and Theon's mouth opened. His screams burned at his throat and his body violently jerked in reaction to what was happening.

"I'm afraid I am, everything I have told you was a lie." Theon continued to scream. It seemed to help keep him mind somewhat of the pain and he threw his head forward, "This isn't happening to you for a reason, well one reason. I enjoy it." The man said with joy in his voice as he began to peel away the skin from Theon's finger. Theon could feel every tiny bit of skin that detached from his finger as he shook hos whole body shouting.

"PLEASE! CUT IT OFF! CUT IT OFF!" His screams echoed in his own ears as the man once again stood before him and smirked. Theon's whole hand burned and stung from the pain, tears fell freely from his eyes and his breathing had gone back to the panicked shallow and quick breaths as before.

"I win," he stated with pleasure.


	3. Bastards and Broken things

ELLYN P.O.V

The Previous night did not hold much sleep for Ellyn however when she did get a few moments of shut eye her dreams were plagued, with images of wounded wolves howling and dying, drowning out these dying wolves came a lions roar. The dark circles she wore on her face were more prominent than ever before. She covered her body with a silky midnight blue dress, it was light and revealed more of her than the Queen regent would like to see, she always complained when she wore it, today she had little care for her complaints, she had little time for anyone at kings landing she thought irritably. She felt the rays of light falling from the sun and pouring into the castle as she walked behind Joffrey who was presumably going to the throne room, she heard him speak of Robb and how he was going to challenge him to one to one combat, this caused Ellyn to laugh,

"What could be so funny? Wouldn't you like that Ellyn?" he jabbed,

"Yes I would like that very much, because Robb would completely destroy you on one to one combat, your rather shit Joff," she said looking at him head on, she watched his stupid little face screw up, she knew Joffrey was not at all the worst swordsman but he was a coward and he would stand no chance against Robb Stark that much was plain to see. Joffrey's breathing grew heavier,

"You cannot talk to me in that way I am your king and you will show me some respect." He began, "shit?" he inquired, "shit? Your father failed my grandfather in battle, that's shit, he was so shit as you say that he got himself killed the oaf, can you believe it? The daughter of such a oaf talking to me as if she knows anything about swords and battle," Joffrey laughed, today was not like any other day today she wasn't going to be bullied and tormented she was not going to listen to Joffrey talking about her father in that manner whether he was the king or not had little importance. In her sleep deprived states she kicked Ser Meryn Trant as hard as she could in his leg and when he yelled out in pain, his grip was loosened on his sword so that she was able to grab it, she held it out to the king,

"Perhaps your grace would like to fight me one to one?" she said smiling wildly; suddenly she was surrounded by kingsguard all holding out their swords but her eyes remained focused on Joffrey. She awaited his response, but she waited in vain for her show down she felt a sword cut into her arm and it was suddenly heavily bleeding, Ser Meryn's sword lay on the ground and she could see the bone of her arm clearly on show through her gash,

"Take her to the Black Cells," Joffrey demanded and the entire kingsgaurd moved in towards her, in order to drag her to the dungeons, Joffrey had won without even having to so much as lift a finger.

The dungeons were horrible and dirty and just about the only place in the castle that she hadn't been to, until now that is. Her cell was completely dark there was no possible source of light once Ser Boras left with his torch; she was alone in the darkness. She was once again left alone with only her thoughts; she couldn't allow Joffrey to break her. The only source of comfort she had was her memories and she allowed them to take her back to Winterfell, she remembered the night before Jon Snow left for Castle Black

"Are you nervous?" she asked referring to the fact he was about to join the nightswatch, Jon gazed up at the night sky, it was black but yet somehow it had a hint of dark blue within it, whatever colour it was it was beautiful. Jon nodded his head in response to her; she did not fully understand why he wanted to join the nightswatch if she was honest,

"Why go then?," she prodded linking her arm into his,

"Because Ellyn I have to, I have to be more than just a bastard, here that's all I am. The nightswatch is my chance to do it, to be more, to do something good," his voice was determined it seemed his mind had been made up long before his uncle Benjin had returned to Winterfell. She sighed,

"You are more than just a bastard, Jon you are so much more," she told him wide eyed, her heart beating fast,

"Thank you for saying that Ellyn but its easy for you to say nice things like that, you're a lady of house Lannister nice and beautiful, things come easy to you," Ellyn stood in front of him and retracted her arm. When she was facing him she spoke once more,

"And my mother wasn't exactly what you call highborn and if you think Joffrey would ever let me forget that then your twisted with fever," she smiled an understanding smile,

"Joffrey seems like a royal prick," he laughed as she told him he was however Jon wouldn't know just yet how vile Joffrey really was. He probably seemed like a harmless bully to him and Robb back then.

Jon moved the conversation away from Joffrey,

"It seems we have something in common then as my mother had to be lowborn, well that's what people say anyway," they smiled into each other's eyes,

"Two common riff raff," Ellyn joked. Jon sighed and murmured a,

"Yeah," he moved closer to her and she to him and before they knew it they were interlocked in an open mouthed kiss. She ran her fingers through Jon's hair allowing them to get tangled with the strands of his hair, it was her first kiss and she thought it may possibly be he his too. Jon pulled her closer to him so that even not air stood between them only their clothes, which she honestly wished were gone as he ran his hands all over her body. Her hands found their way to his shoulders, she squeezed them they seemed so strong. It was Jon who broke the kiss,

"We shouldn't," he whispered, "it's not right, I'm going to join the nightswatch in the morning," he stroked her face longingly,

"You haven't made any vows yet," she said her hands running along his,

"I know, its not that I don't want to, trust me I really want to, its just not right and what if I got you pregnant? Another bastard named snow and I couldn't do that to you," he pecked her lips lightly,

"Can we stay here a while longer?" she asked quietly,

"As long as you want my lady," he pulled her into a hug and the moment faded out

She believed for a moment she was hallucinating when she seen the flame and mass of gold hair coming towards her. Perhaps she was just hungry she didn't know how long shed been down there, perhaps she was not as a voice came from it,

"Hello Ellyn," the voice was too sweet it mocked her and it came from the king who was now in clear view of her. Joffrey bent down so that he was at eye level to her, it was so peculiar to see her own eyes, her fathers eyes staring back at her but with a twisted look in them, "I could have you executed, do you know that?" he taunted. She though to herself that he should hurry up and be done with it, she was looking deep into his eyes her face-hardened and it showed no fear. Joffrey was wearing a very dangerous smile,

"But where is the fun in that sweet cousin?" he asked with a chuckle, "Unfortunately my mother doesn't find it safe to keep you here in Kings landing and you are not a man so we cannot offer you to the nightswatch as much as you would like that, wouldn't you with the traitor bastard being there,"

How dare he speak of Jon she cursed him angrily,

"After a night of deliberating just what to do with you we decided we are going to give you to the Bolton's as a hand maiden, it's a dream come true for you isn't it going back up north, I know how much you loved it up there," Joffrey's laugh was high and annoying, she dug her nails so hard into the palm of her hand hard, so that she would not try and dig them into Joffrey's face, "However Roose Bolton is on his way to take care of some very important business and if he succeeds in this business I make a promise to you my lady that I will send to you, your dear friend the young wolfs head," without a second thought she spat in the Kings face she watched the devious smile disappear from it as he wiped it off, raising his hand he struck her so hard that blood leaked from her mouth, "As I was saying Roose Bolton won't be there as of yet, you'll be serving his son Ramsay the bastard until such times as he returns, can you imagine it? Being a handmaiden for a bastard oh how the mighty have fallen," Joffrey placed a kiss on Ellyn's forehead "I will miss you, you know that," she turned away to face the wall. Whatever awaited her in the North had it couldn't be as bad a Joffrey.

RAMSAY P.O.V

Ramsay was in the dungeon with Theon when the message arrived that the Lannister girl, Ellyn he believed her name was, had arrived. Theon's eyes grew wide at the mention of the girls name and he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Ramsay, who smirked wickedly at him,

"Know her do you?" he asked walking over to Theon and placing his hand on her face, "I'll make sure to say hello for you," he finished as he walked back to the door and exited the room, his guards following him and locking the door.

Ellyn had be escorted into the dinning hall by one of the guards and was sitting quietly when Ramsay burst through the doors, his smile wide and a group of 10 ten men behind him,

"Hello my lady and welcome to my home, I am Ramsay snow of the house Bolton," he reached out his hand and she took it, placing a light kiss on the back of it and he raised his head and that's when blue eyes met green and he grinned. Look at this beautiful creature, he thought to himself as he looked her up and down, pausing his eyes briefly on her breast area. Ellyn stood before him in her silky midnight blue dress, which Ramsay could see had dust and dirt on various parts of it, she stood looking nervous and shy as her eyes continued to stare into his, "It's lovely to meet you," he finished and took his hand back and walked towards his chair at the head of the table, "Please sit and relax my lady," he gestured his hand to the chair beside him and she looked from him to the chair and then sat,

"I'm Ellyn Lannister of the house Lannister," she finally spoke and her voice was like music to Ramsay's ears as he nodded at her answer, she was going to be fun to play with he thought to himself as she spoke, "I have been sent to serve your father as a maid," she stated rather matter of fact and Ramsay smile seemed to grow,

"I am aware of this, I had received a raven shortly before you arrived which explained everything, no need to waste your breath my dear," he stated and looked her up and down, "But as some one who is to be a maid you are quite dirty, beautiful I must add but dirty, how can I expect you to keep anything clean around my home?" he asked and the girl squirmed in her chair as she looked down at herself, Ramsay felt himself get a little excited as he watched how his words made her react, "I must say on that note that is a rather lovely dress," his eyes danced looking back at her breast area and Ellyn raised her arms to hide her chest and Ramsay sighed, "Don't be ruining my fun, there hasn't been anything interesting to look at until you got here," he smiled and nodded his head signaling for her to remove her arms, which after a few moments of looking at all the men around the room she did so reluctantly and Ramsay winked lightly at her, "Lovely, it's nice to get off on the right foot when meeting someone new," he laughed lightly.

"Can I ask what my jobs will be? Will I need a uniform?" Ellyn asked and her voice rang through Ramsay's ears and he could hear the nerves in her voice as she spoke,

"We will get to that my dear, but first how does someone as high class as yourself come to serve someone like me?" he asked and sat forward in his chair waiting for her to speak, Ramsay found himself catching glimpses of her vibrant green eyes and they seemed to capture him in them,

"I disrespected the King," Ramsay saw her roll her eyes and she seemed to spit out the word king and he nodded, "So now I am being punished," she sighed and kept eye contact with him,

"I see and how do I know you wont disrespect me? Are you going to make sure to do everything you are told?" he asked his eyes dancing with excitement as he again looked at her, sitting in her revealing clothes and he licked his lips, Ellyn again squirmed under his eyes and this only seemed to excite him more as he felt himself fill with pride, he knew he was getting to her and he loved knowing this.

"I will do everything that is expected of me as a maid," she answered with a slight warning tone in her voice as she looked to the floor and played with her fingers, Ramsay poured himself a glass of wine and held the jug up as if asking her does she want some and she shook her head, Ramsay took a large gulp of his wine,

"Good," he said bluntly and stood up to go back to tend to Theon Greyjoy, "I have a few things to attend to before dinner, which as it's your first night I expect you to join me for it and make sure to wash and wear your own normal clothes while at the table, of course your uniform is in your room which one of my men will take you too now and I expect you to clean out the dogs kennels as it has been quite a while since it's last cleaning," he smirked and placed his hand on her auburn hair and petted it slightly, his mind filling with many different thoughts of what he could do, he felt her shiver under his touch and his smirk widened, "Now get to work and I will talk to you soon," and he marched to the door and opened it, turning to move his eyes over her body one more time before he exited, it had been since he had a new play thing and now all of a sudden he had two and it was definitely going to be fun.


	4. A Lion Still Has Claws

ELLYN'S P.O.V

Ellyn Lannister spent her whole life being awaited on hand and foot, she had someone that brushed her hair, emptied her chamber pot, changed her bed clothes, prepared her food and did just anything you could imagine and yet she now found herself gutting out a place where dogs stay. This was extremely hard work for a girl who had never worked a day in her life. She was now covered in dirt and wearing a ragged uniform, she found herself in distress over being so dirty, as not that long ago the bastard Ramsay had demanded she would have a bath and dine with him, why did he make her have a bath if she was only going to get so dirty? Why not let her bathe after the work was done? She would have to go to sleep dirty now. A part of Ellyn already knew why the bath time was so peculiar; it was because he liked seeing her pretty. Ramsay Snow was an odd man, he made sure when he introduced himself that he mentioned of the house Bolton, but technically he was just a Snow, just a bastard; this bastard clearly had trouble accepting this.

The Bolton men all looked at her as if they had never seen a girl before, this made her extremely uncomfortable especially the bastard Ramsay Snow. She noticed although she was cleaning the place for quite some time she had not seen the dogs who belonged in it. She wondered if she would like the dogs, she remembered how she loved the direwolves, she remembered how she had sobbed when Lady was killed, she was so happy Nymeria got away at least, after what she did to Joffrey she would have been murdered even though she was only protecting Arya and the butcher's boy, the poor butcher's boy had lost his life the same day as Lady lost hers. Thinking on such matters only made her time cleaning worse she ought to remember happy times with the direwolves she remembered the morning Jon Snow was to leave to castleblack the morning, she would bid farewell to Ghost the white direwolf

The morning seemed to be colder than any other morning she endured in Winterfell she sat almost completely cuddled into Greywind as Robb and Theon talked amongst their selves. She listened to Rickon, the youngest Stark who's bright eyes danced with excitement as he told her tales of the many adventures he and shaggy were to have when he grew up. She humored the little lord by telling him how thrilling it was and that he was a very brave boy. Shaggydog stood beside Rickon, you would never see the young boy without that wolf, Shaggydog's fur was all black and his eyes were bright green like Ellyn's, which upon meeting her was the first thing Rickon had shouted. Just as she looked up from petting both Greywind and Shaggydog to ensure none of them got jealous, the red eyes of Ghost caught her eyes and walking behind him Jon Snow, Ellyn blushed fiercely. The night before Jon and Ellyn shared a kiss, and it nearly went much further than that but Jon had stopped it. She greeted Ghost and told him how she would miss him very much, but her eyes stayed away from Jon's dark ones, she did not know why she felt so embarrassed but she did. Robb stood up,

"You said goodbye to Bran? He is not going to die. I know it." He said,

"You Starks are hard to kill," Jon stated agreeing with Robb, who smiled and asked,

"My mother ..?" which Jon responded,

"She was very kind." Ellyn could tell by his face he was lying.

Catelyn Stark did not seem to like Jon at all, with Jon being proof that Ned, her husband was unfaithful, though this wasn't at all Jon's fault he was the one who suffered for it, Jon had told her before, that one time he reminded Catelyn it was his nameday and she baked him a cake that said 'Happy nameday Bastard,' and that since then he never dared mentioned it was his nameday. Jon announced that he was going to see Arya that he had a present for her; he showed it to Ellyn, Robb and Theon. It was a sword, a very slender sword at that.

"Oh she will love it!" Ellyn exclaimed, the sword would suit Arya just fine she knew it would bring her happiness,

"I have something for you as well lady Lannsiter," Jon murmured, he pulled out a small silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant which bore the Stark sigil on one side and the Lannister sigil on the other, As Jon placed it around her neck, Robb and Theon sniggered and playfully imitated wolf calls. Ellyn thanked Jon,

"I'm going to miss you as well as Ghost you know," she smiled,

"I know," he said pulling her into a hug before he set off to deliver Arya her gift.

Since then Ellyn wore the Necklace under all her clothes she gripped it tightly as she left the kennels she would have no trouble falling asleep tonight after a hard day of labor.

The next day Ellyn's work was in the kitchens she was to prepare a meal for Ramsay and the Bolton men, Ellyn did not know how to cook meat, although she knew how to bake as her and Myrcella were taught and quite enjoyed doing so. The older maid talked her through how to cook, she wasn't much to look at she was rather ugly and large, due to this she understood why all the men here looked at her the way she did, so longingly and it was not the way Jon Snow had looked at her, he had honor they did not. She was happy to be able to bathe before dinner, yesterday's dirt had clung to her in the way Sansa had clung to Joffrey when she'd only just met him. She chose a golden dress to wear to dinner and she brushed her hair until it was soft again, it was odd seeing herself like this again, as it seemed like a lifetime had passed and not a few nights. She served the food and wine to the Bolton men who did not dine in the same room as her and Ramsay, the eldest winked at her and she left, she rolled her eyes she did not know how much more of this she could take, at least Joffrey wasn't creepy in this manner. She sat across from Ramsay who was picking at his dinner and she took as large of a gulp of wine as she could, she was always told off for drinking it so fast, she drank like a fish in truth when giving the opportunity, but she had an idea that Ramsay would have little care for this. He frowned down at this dinner,

"You know my Lady this is quite awful," he said washing down a bit with wine,

"Yes well what do you expect Lord Snow it is my first time cooking," she snapped, his face looked very dangerous,

"You may have disrespected the King but if you do the same to me you'll be introduced to my hounds," she looked right into the blue eyes which washed over the rest of his face, they looked menacing,

"The only king I know is the king in the north and his name is Stark, so pulling a sword on someone like Joffrey meant nothing to me, I meant no disrespect to you, please forgive me," whether it was the King in the North or the mother of dragons either would be a better ruler than Joffrey she thought. Ramsay's expression was hard for her to read,

"You pulled a sword on King Joffrey?" he asked she thought he was going to scold her instead he said, "I knew I liked you," she felt him undress her with his eyes and she drained the remainder of her cup of wine to distract herself from this, "My father is with your King in the North though," Ramsay taunted,

"Yes I think Joff said something about that," she said weakly pouring herself another drink,

"I don't know how well that is going to go for him," Ramsay said, his face was overcome with malevolence. All she knew was she needed to get out of here and fast she needed to go to Robb she needed to warn him, she did not have a lot of friends in this world due to her time spent in kingslanding. She couldn't fully trust anyone there but she trusted the Starks and she couldn't let him die. How was she going to escape? It would take a great deal of plotting and she had so little time to do so.

When the night time came sleep didn't come to her as it did on the night before, when she closed her eyes she seen dying wolves again, the tighter she shut them the more she could see, she saw images of slayed men with lions stood beside them roaring loudly. She had to get out she thought. She looked up to the celling and heard the drunken men above her moving around and singing songs, there is no way she could get out, they would hear her leave or see her, or maybe the dogs would hear her and begin barking, she pulled at her face. She needed to steal a horse and ride to Robb she needed to get him on his own or get Catelyn on her own, she needed to tell them something very bad was about to happen but yet she was lying in bed useless to everyone. Ellyn felt hot tears build up inside her eyes and being to spill down, she began to pray to the seven to the old god and the new to any god she could think of that he would be ok. The sound of the drunken men grew louder and louder, she began to panic and she noticed the noise was coming towards her room,

"Seven hells," she rasped as the door opened and three Bolton men poured in. she stood up immediately, "You aren't supposed to be here, I am going to have to ask you to leave," she said very sternly, the first man walked towards her,

"Your very pretty," he said taking her hand and kissing it,

"Would you please get out," she shouted, the man placed his hand firmly on her breast and she scratched his face with all her force, he let go of her breast to hold his wounded face.

"It's true what they sing then, a lion does have claws," he mocked pinning her down she screamed loudly as the other two men sang like crows,

"And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low? Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know." Ellyn kicked him off her as she continued to yell he fell back. She felt angry that they used her house song to mock her,

"Hold her down," he said to the other two before joining in singing he pulled his cock out, she had never seen one before, and it was ugly,

"In a coat of gold, in a coat of red, a lion still has claws and mine are long and sharp my lord, as long and sharp as yours," they chimed as they tried to grab her arms she pulled hard away from their grasp and screamed hoping someone, anyone would help her, "And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere, but now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear." The song brought more tears to her eyes as they managed to get her down. Just then the door swung open once more, who could it be now she though. Looking up she seen Ramsay Snow,

"Just what is going on down here?" he asked, "I have been awoken from my sleep, and I am not happy," his voice was cold he grabbed the men off her and began punching all three of them she was never so happy, she was actually saved and did not have to endure anything horrible, "get out," he snarled at them after he had left them good and bloody. Ellyn covered her legs and parts, which had been exposed when they tried to do what they done,

"Thank you so much Ramsay," she begun, "I didn't know you cared,"

RAMSAY'S P.O.V

Ramsay found himself completely off guard by the words that had just streamed from Ellyn's mouth. Care? Him? Does she know who he is? He doesn't care for anything or one! He thought to himself and his eyes travelled over her body as he thought, her legs curled up in front of her but the rest of her clothes seemed to have been left fully intact, much to his disappointment and her face was red with frustration her eyes sad, does he care? He thought to himself before quickly giving himself a mental shake and beating of course he doesn't, really he was just jealous the boy's had got there before him, yes that was what was causing all this madness within in his own mind and he got slightly angry at himself,

"Oh sweet lovely Ellyn I don't care," he smirked and Ellyn's face grew scared and she grasps quickly at her clothes trying to cover herself which only seemed to excite Ramsay more as he felt himself go hard, what? He questioned himself I had not expected to come down to this, I was sleeping happily in my bed before being grabbed from my sleep by the screams of this stupid, but beautiful girl, he walked towards her bed where she sat curled up and frightened, "I was just stopping them taking what is mine," he un-zipped his trousers and pulled out his hard and pulsing cock. If she hadn't of made it so personal and put me under the pressure of making me think that she believe that I honestly cared what happened to her then none of this would be happening, it seems though that I am already, ready to go, he thought to himself as he watched her shake her head, her mouth opening and closing.

Ramsay could see a tear escape Ellyn's eye and his penis ached with the need to have her like this, he continued to smirk as he stood at the end of her bed and grabbed her arm, "If you think this has a happy ending you haven't been paying attention," Ramsay's eyes zoomed over he body looking for the easiest place to grab her that would cause her submission and he stopped on the arm with the wound and he felt himself stiffen harder, that arm would be the weakest he thought to himself and he grabbed it hard and twisted it up her back, pushing her face down on the bed and ripping off her night clothes, tossing them to the side, Ramsay noticed a sliver necklace that seemed to lay perfect facing him and he took it in his fingers for a moment and looked at it. One side was that of a wolf's head and the other that of a Lion and Ramsay felt himself fill up with a strange emotion he had not felt before, he thought of Robb stark and how this had to be from him to her, he was going to make sure that everyone knew how much she was going to enjoy this.

"Please lord Ramsay don't do this please," she begged and Ramsay sighed deeply her begging falling on deaf ears as she started to whimper loudly, Ramsay placed his free arm on the other side of her and forced himself inside, Ellyn screamed louder than she had when the Bolton men had pinned her to the ground. Ramsay felt as if the skin from the top of his penis was going to rip away as he got a sharp pain entering her tight and dry pussy, this only seemed to fuel him more as he continued to force his way in, listening to Ellyn's screams and begging, "Please my lord PLEASE STOP YOUR HURTING ME," Ramsay did not reply to her as he thrust painfully in and out, She must be a virgin, no women is this tight otherwise and if he was honest with himself, it was better than fucking those whores that he normally would, they are willing give you what you want but the fight to take it, made it that bit more exciting, her screams and cries made Ramsay go harder and deeper inside her, feeling the walls of her pussy tighten around his hard cock in defensive as to what was happening to it and it made him smirk as he breathed deeply, almost drowning out of the sounds of her whimpers.

Ramsay pulled his arm from beside her and leaned it on her back as Ellyn's whimpers became soft and sad. She tried to push herself up slightly on her free arm, Ramsay allows her to do so, after all it would increase how fast he could go if she has slightly higher and he began to quicken his pace, harder and deeper each time, Ellyn's whimpers seemed to have disappeared and Ramsay slowed his breathing to listen quietly for her, he almost chocked on his own salvia when he heard her moaning in pleasure, long low groans of pleasure and he's eyes widened slightly going harder to try and make sure he had heard her right. She let out a loud deep moan as she lifted her head and threw if back, Ramsay then became aware of how wet she had become as it slid down his leg and his member jerk. Ramsay released her arm and allowed her to lay it beside her for a few moment, it must be painful he thought to himself as she reached it back up and began grabbing at his hair, he thrust deeper and faster, her groans filled the room, she grabbed behind his ear and pulled his head to hers, turning her head to kiss him, he allowed this and kissed her back hard, both their tongues intertwining in each of their mouths, salvia ran down Ramsay's chin and he smirked into her kiss, all while he continued to thrust himself hard and deeper, feeling her moans on his lips as he quickened.

Ellyn spun herself round to face him, so now she lay on her back with her legs around his waist, what is going on here? He questioned himself becoming extremely confused as he continued, is this women trying to pull something to escape? She better not I'm having too much fun, This can't be real she must be in shock or I am as good I already know I am, he smirked to himself and lifted her by the legs up against the wall, holding her at her hips, she rested her head on the wall as she moaned his name and he could feel himself filling up, ready to explode at any moment, she grabbed at the back of his neck drawing small amounts of blood, that Ramsay could feel running down his neck and he scratched at her sides. Pulling in and out of her, his cock soaking wet from her fluids as more leaked over him and her, he used all the strength he had left to go as deep as he could, the smell of their sweat and skin filled the air and he took a deep sniff of it throwing his head back as he came inside her. Ellyn let out one louder moan, which at the point Ramsay was sure the entire north had heard what they had been doing, and slumped over him.

Ramsay placed her back on the bed and looked at himself as he went to clean himself up and noticed the blood that now was on his member, he lifted his head and looked between her legs noticing the trail lines that had also been left on her, this confirmed in his own mind that she had, in fact been a virgin, which gave him a little pride lift to know that he had been the first in her.

Ramsay fixed himself with a smirk, Ellyn opened her mouth to speak but was unable to make more than a small moan as she wiped her sweat covered hair out of her face and without another word Ramsay walked out the door closing it tight behind him. He stood for a few moments confused as to what had just taken place when he could hear her crying low and painfully from the other side of the door, his mind zoomed with thoughts, what is she crying about? She loved it? No one moans that loudly and with pleasure if they aren't enjoying it, he thought angrily to himself, she had me covered in her juices because she was enjoying it that much and now she sits on the other side of this door and cries to herself, this makes about as much sense as letting a dog run the north and with that last thought he began the short walk back towards his bed chambers.


	5. Surprise, Surprise

ELLYN'S P.O.V

Ellyn did not dare begin sobbing until she heard the slam of the door shutting; she wasn't about to let Ramsay Snow see her cry. She was aching inside where he entered her and she was terribly confused about what had just happened, she did not want Ramsay to do that to her but she somehow liked it, she wasn't entirely sure how she felt. There was a trail of blood streaming down her inner thigh, it disgusted her, and she was just as disgusting as he was, if not worse she thought as she wiped it away sobbing. She seen little to no point in lying down, sleep would not help she didn't even think she knew how to sleep anymore, it was a miracle that she knew how to breathe, there was no struggle to keep her eyes open as she stared at the wall, blank faced the entire night thinking of nothing just sitting there on her bed her breathing, rigid, her mind empty.

When the morning came she pulled her uniform on her and went to start serving the breakfast, none of the men looked at her the way they had been, they seemed to be frightened to look at her at all. It seemed she had been claimed as Ramsay's, a wretched thought, scanning her cat like green eyes through the room she noticed Lord Snow was not among the men, she opened her mouth to inquire as to where he was but she decided not to. Why should she care anyway? Returning back to the kitchens she fought with herself to stomach a bit of bread she had to eat she needed some form of energy if she was going to be cleaning all day, the maid intercepted as she began to pour herself some wine,

"I think you're only allowed that when you dine with Ramsay m'lady," she spoke softly,

"I don't care," Ellyn said harshly, "I'm taking some and if Ramsay has a problem with it I am very sure he will tell me himself," she pushed the older maids hand away so that she could taste it, the wine was bitter but it felt so good to feel it trickling down her throat. She watched as the old maid cleaned around her occasionally looking back to scoff at the fact that Ellyn wasn't helping, Ellyn merely smirked sipping her wine. She wondered when the aching between her thighs would cease, it was causing her terrible discomfort as she eventually began helping the older maid because she had grown bored of her looks, every step she took caused her pain inside, she remembered how painful it was when forced himself inside her, she was surprised the walls did not cave in she had screamed so loud. It was an odd feeling to have him inside her, she had wanted Jon to be the first but he was destined to join the nightswatch and although he had wanted to he could not, she imagined he would have been much more gentle than Ramsay had been she clutched her necklace as she thought this, Jon wouldn't want her now even if he found himself willing to break a few vows, no one would want to marry her she was ruined.

It was noon when a Bolton man stopped Ellyn from going outside to feed the hounds,

"Ramsay has requested you bring him wine and water to his room," he said,

"Can the other girl not do it, these dogs need feeding," she retorted her heart feeling as if it was going to escape her body,

"I'll see to the dogs, it's you he wants," Of course it is she thought handing him the dog feed and stalking off to fetch the wine and water to bring it to Ramsay.

It felt weird opening the door knowing that she going into his chambers, they were nothing fancy he was a bastard after all not a true born son but his bed was rather large, the large bed contained a horizontal Ramsay Snow. When he noticed her he sat upright and with a wide smile on his face he stretched his arms as far as they would go. Ellyn felt a pool of sweat start to form on her forehead as she found her way across the room to leave the wine and water on the table, their eyes never broke contact. Ellyn stood up straight with her shoulders back and her head held high waiting for her next orders when Ramsay jumped out of bed fully naked and walked towards her smirking and forcing her to meet his stare, he grabs her hand and gives it a light kiss,

"Did you sleep well my lady? From all the noise it sounded like you had a very exhausting experience," his words caused her to freeze, was he seriously going to talk about this so casual? He must be toying with her she suspected, in a different way than she was used to with Joffrey however by the way his face was set he was looking for her reaction as Joffrey often did, he seemed to be in a playful mood she thought. Ellyn looked at him up and down and wondered why she did not feel more uncomfortable to be in the presence of a naked man, Ramsay smiled again he had caught her looking, "you like what you see? I haven't had any complaints yet with any of the women that has been given the opportunity to see and use it," he winked, "I Certainly did not hear any complaints from you," she decided she wouldn't play into his game.

"I noticed you didn't break the fast with us this morning," she asked faking concern,

"Miss me did you?" he teased twirling his finger through her hair, "I had some milk of the poppy to help me sleep after all of that excitement, I have only awoken," he lifted the water off the table and took a large gulp she looked away as he tilted his neck back to drain the water from the glass leaving only but a morsel remaining, "here take this," she felt confused as he forced the goblet into her hand, there was little to nothing in it, "You will give this water to my captive, I'm sure he is quite thirsty," Ramsay sniggered, "I am sure you do not need help finding the room, it is the one all the crying and screaming has been coming from," Ramsay said looking as modest as he could look for a naked man, "there is a little surprise for you in the room," she started on the wine,

"Surprise?" her voice rang with doubt,

"Yes surprise now go on," Ramsay shooed her out of the room. What could he possibly have in that room that she would be surprised by? Since she had arrived here she had been curious about what had been in that room but not curious enough to actually want to enter it, but she pondered on it all the same. She didn't even question why she was transporting a such a small amount of water to another room to give to the so called captive, the answer to that was simple, Ramsay was a manic.

She opened the door as quickly as she could to get this over with and nearly dropped the glass when she seen the terrified face of Theon Greyjoy staring back at her. Her mouth was hanging open as the door closed behind her,

"Ellyn," he croaked, "Help me," his eyes were pleading fiercely but why should she help him? She had heard what he'd done in Winterfell,

"Bran and Rickon!" she shouted at him, "I ought to throw this little bit of water away and let you suffer further," she walked towards him, "Theon how could you!" Theon was tied up on a wooden X shaped contraption, his top was gone and he was covered in dirt her eyes scanned over him and noticed a few missing fingers and toes, for a moment she felt lucky that Ramsay was only interested in what lived between her legs and did not desire the removal of her body parts, not yet anyway she thought frantically. Theon looked up at her and she saw the arrogant boy she knew from Winterfell was gone,

"It wasn't Bran and Rickon, it was two famer boys, I know that's not any better Ellyn I know this," he started as she gave him the sip of water and started petting his hair, she had liked Theon the least out of the boys but in a strange way he was still her friend, "I betrayed Robb, I betrayed everyone, but I can make this right, that man that's doing this to me I heard you screaming last night I know what he's done to you, and I know a way out of here, he took me down it one night pretending he was helping me but it was a trick," Theon spat,

"Did you hear everything?" Ellyn felt her cheeks glow red, he must have heard her moaning too,

"Yes everything Ellyn, but you have to listen to me, he is a madman he doesn't like you how Jon liked you! he's only playing games with you like hes' doing to me, he will stop at nothing, we need to leave we need to get out! I can get back to the Iron Islands and start to put things right, you can go to Jon or Robb ask them to help you to keep you safe from here and safe from Joffrey," Theon's voice was cracking as he spoke. If she helped him and he really knew a way she could go and warn Robb of what was to happen to him she could warn him against Ramsay's father,

"Ok Theon I will help you," she agreed, "I better go now but I will come back here tonight I will stay awake all night until I am sure that they are in bed and then I'll come set you free, but if I ever hear of you burning little boys again or trying to be some prince taking over the north ill cut your balls off myself!" she warned him,

"Thank you, lady Lannister, thank you," he sobbed and she left the room to continue her cleaning as if nothing had happened as if nothing was different as if she didn't just see Theon Greyjoy strapped up like that. She felt excited when she thought of her reunion with Robb, it had been so long and she would be able to see Greywind too, she had heard tales of how Greywind went into battle with Robb, she admired them both so. She would even be pleased to see Catelyn. For once in her life Ellyn was going to be free from torment she wouldn't have Joffrey's games to worry about and she wouldn't have Ramsay's, Robb would protect her she was sure of it.

It took longer than she had hoped for the place to be still and quiet she even felt a bit tired but now was not the time for sleep now was the time for escape. She crept out of her room and up the stairway, down the hall holding her breath and trying to keep her eyes opened, she opened the door and Theon looked up and smiled,

"I believe they are all asleep," she said happily,

"Come on lets get a move on," Theon said enthusiastically and a little louder than she hoped. She was sure she heard something or someone moving close by she needed to hurry, before going to bed she had taken a knife from the kitchens when she was sure no one was looking she took this out from her boots and used it to cut Theon down and he fell on top of her and took some time to steady he was quite weak, "I'm ok, I'm ok," he assured her and with the hand that had all its fingers he took it and laced it through hers pulling her towards the door which opened before they got to it and in poured Ramsay armed with a few men, his smile broke when he seen that they were holding hands.

RAMSAY'S P.O.V

As Ellyn left the room with water to give to Theon Ramsay smirked to himself, she is going to get quite the shock when she goes in there, he thought to himself and it was as if someone had slapped him on the back of he head, of course I could always follow and listen to what the two have to say to one another as they reunite, he smirked harder and pulled on his trousers. He sneaked slowly, as soundlessly as a cat and at a fair distance from Ellyn as she walked quickly with the water to door of the room. Ramsay's heart raced with excitement as she entered, he quickly ran to the door and placed his ear upon it to listen.

Ramsay stood at the door, with every word that pasted between the two he became angrier as the conversation took an unexpected turn on his behalf he turned and looked at one of his men and whispered,

"Escape? From me? Are they serious?" The guard looked terrified as Ramsay spoke, he placed his ear back on the door as he heard the words,

"He's doesn't like you the way – likes you" the words streamed from Theon Greyjoy's mouth, Ramsay was unable to hear the name of the person they had been talking about and his eyes grew wide, again filling up with the same emotion he had felt when he seen his men trying to have their way with Ellyn. A feeling he still was not 100 percent certain of. The last words that Ramsay heard before storming back to his room where that of Ellyn's,

"I'll come back tonight," Ramsay was furious as he walked past his men, turning to one and kicking him painful in the leg as he past, the man doubled over to grab the area and Ramsay disappeared back into his chambers. Do they seriously think they can escape from me? He thought to himself, I believed the Greyjoy man would be a bit more smarter than that, he has surprised me with his idiotic thinking, and Ellyn speaking of another man after the night I gave her, that was the best night of her life and now she is being completely ungrateful, his mind raced as he kicked over the table in his room and punched the wall. After a few moment Ramsay calmed himself and lifted his eyebrow,

"Now let's just calm down, this could be actually quite fun to watch," he spoke out loud to himself and lifted the table, taking a seat beside it and placing his chin on his hand, "Yes I could pretend I know nothing and then surprise them with my very own arrival," he continued as one of his men stormed into the room and interrupted him,

"My Lord would you like us to take the girl to a cell for her disrespect?" he questioned, standing straight and not making eye contact with Ramsay,

"That will not be nessicary guard, I have a little plan of my own that is going to be so much fun to take part in you see," Ramsay answered and walked towards the man placing his hand on his shoulder, "You see we are going to pretend we know nothing, as if we weren't outside the door and then tonight we will have her go down and release our little friend," He continued with an evil grin on his face, "and then once they come towards the door we will jump out, as if like a surprise party and show them what it means to try and go behind the back of us Bolton men," he laughed deeply to himself as the guard looked towards the others outside the door. Ramsay met eye contact with him and his eye darkened, " Make sure no one lets it slip our of little plan," he warned as he exited his room and made his way to the dinning hall.

Ramsay closely watched Ellyn as the day past and even at meal times she refused to meet his stare as he watched her, he smirked as she squirmed under his watchful eye, making sure that anything that needed done while he was in the room was done quickly so that she could again leave and be out of his line of vision, however at dinner time the two sat quietly before Ramsay broke the silence,

"You're awfully quiet this evening Ellyn, rethinking back to the wonderful events of last night are we?" He question and Ellyn lifted her eyes from her food, her cheeks tinted slightly red and Ramsay's cock jerked in her trousers as he watched her, he could almost see her forming a replay within her mind,

"Sorry Lord Snow, I am just feeling a little under the weather, may I excused?" she asked standing and lifting her plate Ramsay slammed his goblet of wine, he had been holding on the table and stood with her,

"Under the weather? Do you have a fever?" He reached to touch her head but she quickly moved from his touch and smiled weakly at him, " Fine," he stated bluntly, "You may go to bed after you have run me a bath, get to it," he continued as he motioned her out the door, Ellyn looked around the room and then back at him, his face was dark and angry as he spoke, "Did I stutter, go on, I'll be up in a few moments and I expect it to be piping hot," he said and turning his back and taking a large gulp of wine, Ellyn rushed from the room with her plate and as the door closed Ramsay smirked into his cup, I can barely contain myself with the excitement, he thought to himself and placed the cup on the table, following in the steps of Ellyn as he left the room.

Ramsay lay in his bed after bathing and fantasized of how exactly he was going to burst into the room, I could knock and pretend to be a maid? He laughed to himself and listened as the darkness filled the room, it must be almost time, he had told his men to not take to long when going to their own beds, or I could just have the men sing the Bolton song as I slowly open the door, he was like a teenage girl with the thoughts we was having, when he heard the soft sounds of movement make their way down the hall. Ramsay smirked and stood, pulling on his clothes and grabbing his cross bow, it was time.

Ramsay and his men gathered outside the door as they waited for a signal to enter the room, the hall was silent and the voices from within the room seemed louder than before. Ramsay pulled his bowstring back in firing position and nodded to his men, who nodded back and readied themselves. Ramsay heard the soft thump, which told him that his toy had been cut loose and he counted softly down from five to his men. Once they had reached five the men pushed through the door and filled the room, Ramsay followed slowly behind the light of the moon streamed across his face as he smiled, his bow in aiming position and he studied the shocked faces of Ellyn and Theon as they opened their mouths,

"Well what do we have here?" he asked and Theon moved his mouth as If to speak but no words followed, Ramsay's eyes moved quickly over the bodies of the two and stopped dead, when he noticed they were holding hands and he filled with anger and sighed deeply moving his eyes up to meet Ellyn's "A late night stroll perhaps? Or did you really think you would be able to escape?" he looked at Theon and side glanced at Ellyn who looked as if she was about cry, "Are you really trying to leave? I thought you would want to stay after the lovely evening we had, after all you seemed to love it just as much as I did," his mouth tightened as he focused back on their hands, which seemed to be frozen in fear in there current position,

"How-how did you know?" Ellyn asked her face white and voice low, Ramsay chuckled and turned his bow towards her,

"Sweet Ellyn, did you honestly think I would allow you a private talk with an old friend in my castle? Do you think I am stupid?," He asked and waited for an answer, his insides becoming hotter with each moment that past with anger. Ellyn simply shook her head in response and looked at the floor, "I hear everything, My friend Theon I never knew you felt so strongly I thought we were getting on quite good, obviously I misread the situation and look at you two holding hands, maybe you actually just came down here quick go on the greatest cock in the 7 kingdoms," he paused and motioned towards Theon's Genitals, "I've heard the stories about it myself … Men put hold him down and lets get a looked this for myself," Ramsay's guards pulled Theon from Ellyn's grip as she tried to hold on him, Ramsay grabbed her by the arm and threw his bow to one side, "You can escape me, I'm part of you now," he whispered and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "and as for you," he shouted excitedly and walked towards Theon and smirked as he pulled Theon's trousers down and let his cock out on show for everyone, "Well that is quite a gem you got there Little Greyjoy but I'm afraid you tried to take away my favorite play thing so I'm going to take yours," Ellyn let out a loud scream as Ramsay's words echoed through out the room and Theon began begging,

"No please don't, please my lord I'll do anything," he begged and Ramsay laughed,

"Anything? Would you fuck my lovely Ellyn is I asked you?" he questioned and Theon's penis began to stiffen, Ramsay looked at Ellyn whose face was turned away and she was whimpering lightly, "That's what I thought," He finished a lifted a long sliver blade with a sharp hook at the tip, the light reflected of the sliver showing the sharpness of the blade and Theon started to weep loudly as Ellyn called,

"Please My lord don't! Show him some mercy," Ramsay laughed and turned to her,

"This is Mercy, would you rather I killed him?" he questioned and turned his attention back to Theon, "Oh no that would be far to easy," he laughed and began hacking at Theon's penis. Theon's loud shouts of pain filled the room and Ellyn covered her ears as she joined his screaming, her face going red with lack of able to breath,

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" She shouted as Ramsay continued to hack, slowly pulling the blade back and fourth on Theon's member, as the skin nipped apart, each layer making Ramsay even more excited as the blood poured over his knife and hands. Ellyn rushed forwarded, only to be grabbed and her head held facing, Theon as the attack continued on, she pulled and pushed at the men as she tried to free herself but was unable due to their strong arms tighten on her Ramsay's face stayed in a large grin as he sliced at Theon, Theon's screams became weaker as he began to pass out, losing conscience due to the pain. Ellyn had her eyes shut tight and her head facing the ground, the sound of Theon's screams was replaced with what sounded like a chicken being cut up and Ramsay's satisfied laugh as he stood, listening to the shallow breathing of Theon Greyjoy and the loud whimpers of Ellyn Lannister, he strained his ears to listen for the blood hitting the ground and he smirked.

"Fix him up and make sure he doesn't die I'm not done with him yet," Ramsay stated matter of fact and turned to Ellyn, his face and hands covered in blood, and the men holding her, "Bring her to my room, I believe we need to have a little chat," Ramsay smiled and threw the knife to one side exiting the room, the men behind him with Ellyn slumped over in defeat as she weep.

Once back in his room Ramsay poured himself and Ellyn a goblet of wine and sat, his men threw Ellyn on the bed and exited quickly, shutting the door tight behind them. Ellyn lay on the bed weeping and Ramsay rolled his eyes and took a drink from his cup,

"Come sweet Ellyn and sit with me I have pour you some wine to celebrate," he chuckled and finished his glass, Ellyn met his gaze as he refilled his cup, his face stayed in the same smirk as her face reddened and she stood up,

"Celebrate? Celebrate what? You are crazy don't you understand what you just did? You have ruined that man and you don't even care!," she stated angrily at Ramsay, he felt himself get annoyed at her tone and his brows lowered and he walked to her,

"This is your fault, you tried to leave and now both of you were punished," he stated, his eyes never leaving hers. Ellyn reached her hand up to his hand grabbed tightly on to his hair, Ramsay let out a slight yelp and stared at her shocked as she tugged at his hair with both hands, her tears streaming down her cheeks and her breathing was shallow and fast. How dare she? Who does she think she is? This idiot girl, Ramsay thought to himself and reached his own hands up entangling them in the strands of Ellyn's hair close to the root of her head and she let out a loud scream of pain as he pulled her forward and sideways, Ellyn released her grip on his hair and reached her hands to sit on top of his hands,

"LET GO OF ME YOU MADMAN, I AM A LANNISTER!" she screamed and her stomach was met with a hand kick from the foot of Ramsay and she fell back onto the floor, Ramsay hovered above her looking at her hair in his fingers and his smile began to lessen as he heard her weep lightly while holding the top of her head and stomach, she gagged slightly as Ramsay knew his kick had taken the wind out of her and she looked up at him with her eyes wide and fill of tears, her cheeks stained with little lines of wet. Ramsay then done something that shocked even himself, he reached down and lifted her from the floor into his arms and walked towards the bed, placing her and himself under the blankets,

"You'll be staying in here with me from now on," he whispered and gave her a kiss on the forehead and held her as her whimpering was replaced with the sound of her sleeping.


	6. Pork Sausages

RAMSAY'S P.O.V

Ramsay awoke to the early morning sun streaming in from the small window at the far side of the room, his body entangled in that of Ellyn's and he looked down at her, her tear-stained face seemed peaceful as she slept. Her eyes fluttered opened, causing their gazes to meet, before they quickly jumped back from each other. Ramsay stood and began to dress himself as he said,

"I want pork sausages made and brought to the cell of you friend." he spat and walked out the door meeting with one of his guards in the hall.

"Guard, once Lady Lannister leaves this room, get her straight to the kitchen before she is to do anything else." he stated and walked away leaving the guard, who was silently nodding his head and remained outside the door. Ramsay entered the dining hall and sat with a cup of water and wine, thinking of what needed to be done. The old maid entered with a plate of food and sat it in front of him.

"Lord Ramsay, your breakfast." she stated and bowed slightly. Ramsay looked at the bowl filled with a thick pale substance and then back to the maid.

"What is this, exactly?" he asked and lifted a spoon full of it and placing it in his mouth before quickly taking a large gulp of wine to wash it down. "No take it away." he said quickly without waiting for the old woman's answer and he waved his hand over it. "Is Lady Lannister in the kitchen yet? She is to bring me food to the prisoners room." he stated as he stood and finished his wine. "I have gave her more than enough time to prepare them, she has other things to be attending to." The old maid nodded and opened her mouth.

"Yes Lord Snow, she is in the kitchen now. Would you like me to tell her to bring it to you here instead?" she asked as she lifted the tray, some of the pale liquid oozed from the side of the bowl. Ramsay placed his cup on the table and shook his head.

"No I am going to the captives room now, have her bring it straight down." he said and left the room, almost skipping as he went.

Ramsay entered the cell of Theon Greyjoy, who was still cuffed to the rack with a bag placed over his head. As Ramsay slammed the door shut, which seemed to echo through the whole Castle, Theon jumped and began to whimper, his breathing becoming shallow and quick. His head followed the footsteps of Ramsay,

"Sleep well did we, Theon?" he asked and was met with no words, only soft cries. Ramsay looked over the body of Theon, smiling at what was before him. The cuts oozed slightly with some puss and the dirt seemed to cling to his body. The smell was something that Ramsay could not explain but it seemed to fill the room and the closer he got to his prisoner, the worse it became. Ramsay softly walked towards Theon and reached slowly up for the rag that covered his face, pulling it quickly off his face, he watched as the man squinted his eyes trying to adjust them and his head hung limply between his shoulders.

A Guard opened the door and Ramsay looked towards it as Ellyn Lannister entered with a tray that held a plate and two cups. Ramsay used his hands and to hold Theon's head up as his and Ellyn's eyes met, both of their faces pale and sad. Ramsay could see the sweat forming on Ellyn's forehead and she walked towards the only table in the room, placing the tray on it. Ramsay walked to the table and placed his hand on Ellyn's as she hung her head and glanced at Theon.

"Would you like to stay for a while, my lady?" Ramsay asked with pleasure and he found Ellyn and Theon's eyes meeting again, she shook her head violently and rushed out of the room, her hand covering her mouth as she went. Ramsay smirked and lifted his shoulders in confusion,

"That's was odd, I believe she would have wanted to join us for breakfast." he stated and sat at the table. The silence filled the room again and all that could he heard was the shallow breaths of Theon Greyjoy as his head swung from side to side. Ramsay lifted his knife and fork and began cutting into what was on the plate in front of him. He rushed it into his mouth and began to speak as he chewed his tone remaining light and cheerful. "Well, the stories weren't lying. You had a good sized cock." As he continued to chew his food, from the corner of his eye he saw Theon's head rise and look towards him. Ramsay turned his head to face him, mouth open with a look of bewilderment. "What?" he asked as he looked Theon in the eye and then down at his sausage, his head rising back up at him. "No," he shook his head lightly and smiled a fake smile as he lifted the plate, facing it towards Theon. "Pork sausage," and he began laughing as he placed the plate back onto the table and looked straight ahead, his face getting a slight angry look as he continued. "Do you think I'm some sort of savage?" he asked. Ramsay sat his knife on the table, relaxing back in his chair as his face grew with an inquisitive look as he looked at Theon, who was whimpering slightly. "When people talk about phantom limbs, an amputee might have an itch where his foot used to be. So I've always wondered," he stopped and lifted the sausage staring at it and then back at Theon, "do eunuchs have a phantom cock? Next time you think about naked girls, will you feel an itch?" he waved the sausage in front of Theon with a smirk before taking a large bit and placing it back down on the plate. Ramsay placed his hands on either side of his own face, Theon's breaths now getting deeper and quicker, "I'm sorry I shouldn't make jokes, my mother taught me not to throw stones at cripples," he grinned widely and then pointed at Theon who refused to meet his gaze, "But my father taught me aim for the head" he laughed lightly. As Theon opened his mouth and spoke, Ramsay smiled as the words left his mouth and pretended not to hear him,

"Sorry what?" he asked and looked at Theon who's mouth moved again.

"Kill me," he stated and Ramsay smirked.

"Sorry, a bit Louder," he asked again and smiled, placing his hand behind his ear, mocking Theon,

"KILL ME" Theon shouted and Ramsay sat back in his chair with mock surprise before laughing slightly.

"You're no good to me dead. We need you. " Ramsay stood and began walking towards Theon, whose body was shaking with fear, a few tears left his eyes and he looked up through his eyebrow., "You don't look like Theon Greyjoy anymore. That's a name for a lord," Ramsay held Theon's face close to his as he sniffed at him and smirked, "But you're not a lord, are you? You're just...meat. Stinking meat. You reek." Ramsay took a giant step back with a wide smile on his face and he repeated the word "Reek!" He held his arms out in front of him and walked right back into Theon's face once again, "That's a good name for you. What's your name?" Theon took a deep breath and muttered his own name, Ramsay's face grew sour and he lifted his hand, with all his strength he slapped Theon across the face. Theon's face slammed to the side and Ramsay spoke again,"What's your name?"

"Th-Theon Greyjoy," Theon stuttered out as he tried to look away from Ramsay, who rolled his eyes in anger and Punched Theon in the face, causing his head to be thrown backward and his nose to began to bleed. Ramsay grabbed Theon by the face and looked straight into his eyes as Theon whispered, "Please..."

"What is your name?" Ramsay whispered back dangerously and held his stare with Theon who choked out;

"Reek. My name is Reek." Ramsay smiled and released Reek's face, which just fell to face the ground as Ramsay walked back to his chair and lifted his water, bringing it over to his prisoner, whose mouth remained open wide. "Next order of business," Ramsay said excitedly, "While I was taking part in some activities with Ellyn the other night," Reek lifted his head, his face fill of fear and met Ramsay's gaze, "No need to be scared, she had fun," he smirked and Theon closed his eyes. "But I noticed a small necklace around her neck and my question, Reek, is why is Robb Stark giving my Ellyn Gifts?" Reek lifted his head again, his face covered in confusion, "Were they in love?" he asked and Reek shook his head quickly. Ramsay met his gaze. "Don't lie to me Reek, if you tell me the truth I will give you a drink from this cup," he said softly and held the cup close to Reeks lips, whose tongue reached out of his mouth,

"It wasn't Robb, honest." Reek answered his voice hoarse and dry, "It was Jon," he went on and Ramsay's eyes grew wide,

"Jon, the bastard of the north?" he laughed and took the cup away, "What would he being doing giving gifts to a Lannister?" he questioned and Reek's head dropped again as his body jerked.

"Jon and Lady Lannister were very close. He gave it to her before he left for the nightswatch," Reek answered and Ramsay felt himself fill with anger as he stared at Reek's limp body, he threw the cup to one side and stormed towards the door. "You better not be telling me fibs Reek," he spat and slammed the door behind him.

ELLYN'S P.O.V

What happened the night before was all but too fresh in her mind, that monstrous hooked weapon hacking at Theon's manhood, a monstrous weapon for a monstrous man, Ramsay Snow. When she awoke in the morn she found herself confused that he did not violate her during the night but instead held her until slumber greeted her, she awoke still in the arms causing them both to jump back she got ready in silence. Her commands were to make Ramsay some pork sausages and to feed the dogs also if needed be, wash out their sleeping area and clean up their dung. She knew where he was going with the pork sausages "sick freak," she muttered to herself as she prepared them, poor Theon how he must be aching. Ellyn looked to her hands and remembered how Theon had held the left one, held it only to pull her along towards the door, she wondered which part of him would be cut off, if he had not already done so. Her and Theon could never engage in such activities as Ramsay thought in his twisted mind.

Walking down to feed the dogs she grimaced at the fact she had handed Ramsay the pork sausage, she was forced to look upon Theon as she done so, Theon she said to herself, there didn't seem like there was a soul in that body, he looked defeated he looked dead inside, he probably longed for death she thought, it had to be better that the torcher he was enduring with Ramsay. She poured the food into the hound's bowls and sound's irritated her ears, which felt sore from Theon's screams and yells, his pleas,

"No please, don't, please my lord I'll do anything," and Ramsay's harsh laughs as he done so. It would not of mattered what Theon said or did, Ramsay's mind was already made up, he lived for the screams and he lived for the begging of the torcher, he was a man possessed by madness and no one could stop him no one could save her or Theon, she thought of Jon and Robb if only one of them would ride in and take them both away, but Theon betrayed Robb and this is not something the King in the North is likely to forget or forgive.

Ellyn wasn't even completely sure she wanted to leave and she didn't know why that was, because living here was horrible. Turning to clean up the dung, provided by the dogs, she was caught off guard by Ramsay charging towards her,

"Hello my Lord is there anything I can help you with?" she forced a wide smile gritting her teeth together. Ramsay didn't stop charging until he was right in front of her, then he outstretched his hand and started grabbing around her neck until the necklace, given to her by Jon Snow, was in his hands and he ripped it from her neck breaking the chain. "What in the seven hells are you doing," she demanded pushing him, he didn't seem to care he looked at her in the eye as he dropped the necklace into the dung and stepped in it spitting on it, "are you insane?" she demanded,

"Now why would a bastard like Jon Snow give you a necklace baring the stark sigil?" he inquired, "he is not a stark is he," his breathing started to go rigid,

"No more than you're a Bolton my lord," she said coldly, this caused him to laugh,

"You love your bastards, don't you lady Lannister," he teased, he was feeling playful again she sensed, "Although Jon was not man enough to love you properly was he? He just gave you an ickle necklace, how sweet," he mocked,

"Jon is a man of the nightswatch, he has honor and he was to make a vow, we kissed that is all," she did not know why she was playing into him but for some reason she wanted him to know that. Ramsay's face grew flustered, "and I believe he gave me a Stark sigil because they are his family, maybe he was saying I'm like part of it or something I don't know, send a raven and ask, if it is bothering you so much," she said frantically growing hot. The dogs began growling.

"Sweet Ellyn," Ramsay said petting her hair, "Don't let me see that thing again," he kissed her forehead like he had done the night before and he stalked off, probably away to torcher someone else, his hounds trailing behind him. She lifted the necklace out of the dirt, a great stench came from it, but she put it in her pocket anyway, she would clean it off when she got a chance. She didn't care what Ramsay said, she was not going to part with her gift, it would dwell in her pockets, she would not dare try and fix it round her neck again she did not have a death wish. Death would be the easiest thing he could give though, he could remove her breasts she thought as she clapped her hands over them and she would need those if she ever hoped to bare sons for somebody. Who would want her though, even if she fell in love with someone new, she supposed Ramsay would tell them he was inside her, even if for some reason Jon was released of his Castleblack duties he wouldn't want her now. Perhaps she was stuck to bare bastards for Ramsay, she didn't know how she felt about that, hopefully he would not torcher their children, hopefully their children would be normal and not insane or hopefully there would be no children at all, there was also that she thought.

He did not speak to her, as she got dressed for bed she supposed he was still in a mood from her wearing that necklace. It must have been half an hour after they had gotten into bed when he murmured,

"Goodnight my lady," she smiled and turned around to him,

"Goodnight lord Ramsay," he pecked her lightly on the lips and clapped his hand around hers tightly for a moment then he just let it lay over hers gently. Her dream that night was an odd one, she seen in it Jon Snow, she ran to him,

"Jon! It has been so long since I last saw you," he embraced her warmly in his arms and kissed her deeply, she returned the kiss sighing into his mouth as he ran his hands over her body. One hand on her bottom and the other roaming wildly over her midriff, "what about your vows," she said pulling away and gasping this wasn't right, he would get into so much trouble. "We shouldn't," she said looking longingly at his lips, which said,

"I would break a thousand vows for you Ellyn," his hand slipped under her dress and he started gently circling his thumb around her clitoris, he kissed her neck as she gently moaned and she began taking off her dress to give all of her to him. Immediately he traced over her breasts and nibbled softly on her erect nipples, it felt euphoric having him touch her. She tugged on his trousers letting him know she wanted them removed, and he willingly did so. Jon continued to caress Ellyn's wet pussy as she responded by biting his neck and tugging on his hair with her left hand, with her right hand she began grazing it up and down his manhood, she looked up to smile at him but Jon was gone and in his place Ramsay stood, he gathered more speed rubbing her vigorously and entering his fingers inside her,

"No!" she screamed, "not you!" she was panting, "where is Jon?" she looked around frantically but all she could see was hounds and the Bolton banners, she looked and both her and Ramsay were covered in blood, his fingers still inside her, she screamed so loud it woke her from her sleep. She lay in the bed beside Ramsay, she was covered in sweat, he was snoring loudly.


	7. A Gift For A Lady

JON'S P.O.V

He could still feel the sharpness where the arrows had broken through his skin, the arrows that were released by Ygritte.

"You know nothing, Jon Snow," was the last thing she said to him before she loosed the arrows, the first one hit before he got onto his horse in order to ride back to Castleblack. It pierced through his shoulder, the other two into his leg and back as he rode off. In truth he knew she let him go, let him live because she loved him and he loved her. He had broken his vows, he had lay with her in a cave. The pain from the arrows was not the worst he felt this day, upon his arrival he had learned that his brother Robb was killed. Not only this but Robb's mother Catelyn, her throat was cut to the bone, many others had died, Lord Edmure had been taken hostage and his brothers direwolf Grey Wind, who was brother of Ghost has been slayed, as for Ghost he was missing. There were no words to describe how Jon felt. Sorrow? Bitterness? Regret? Heartbroken perhaps, destroyed perhaps, but these were just words, they meant nothing to him at this point.

When Jon had learned that Robb was in open rebellion after their father Ned Starks head was taken he planned to join him, to leave the Nightswatch because that didn't matter anymore helping his brother is what mattered to him, however Sam and the others stopped him and now until his dying day he would feel remorseful about the fact that he was not there to die alongside his brother, that's all he wanted.

"Last time I saw Robb he was at the courtyard in Winterfell," he began as Sam entered, "He said next time I see you, you'll be all in black, I was jealous of Robb my whole life," he groaned at the pain from the arrows and from the ache he was feeling in his heart the empty ache where Robb used to be. Sam stood behind him and looked sympathetically, "The way my father looked at him, I wanted that, he was better than me at everything," Jon smiled while he named off, "Fighting and hunting and riding and girls, gods the girls loved him," he laughed, "I wanted to hate him but I never could, I loved him, I loved my brother," Jon hung his head down. He felt tortured by the mere memory of him. It was like Ned Stark dying all over again.

"I want to hate you sometimes," Sam mumbled.

"What?" Jon inquired.

"Well, your better than me at everything except reading," Sam said, Jon turned round and they both shared a smile.

"So they are calling it the red wedding," Jon scoffed, "betrayal is all it is, the Frey's they broke bread and salt with my family offered him guests rights and they slaughtered them all anyway, the Bolton's don't differ, Roose pretended to be friendly with Catelyn then stabbed my brother in the heart," Jon felt vengeful as he spoke. Sam piped up,

"Speaking of the Bolton's, they have your friend, you know that girl you used to send letters to she has been sent there to work as a handmaiden," Jon's eyes grew wide. Ellyn, he thought, not Ellyn.

"Why, Sam?" he said defeated, "Why is she there?" Sam smiled as though he knew Jon was going to enjoy this story. He told him how it was said she pulled a sword on King Joffrey and asked him to fight her in one on one combat. He told him how Joffrey cowered away from this fight and had his guards surround her and take her away. It was said she was too dangerous to keep in the castle and therefore had to be sent away. It took Jon a moment to process what he had been told, but when he did a massive smile crept over his face. A smile he didn't know he could use while in despair over Robb. That's my Ellyn he thought, "She would have beat him too," Jon began, "It was me and Robb who taught her everything she knows about fighting and she would have beat him," he repeated. Although Jon was happy she had finally stuck up for herself he was overcome with worry, yes he loved Ygritte but there would always be a place in his heart for Ellyn she was the first girl he'd ever even thought about being with and he pondered on her often, even when he was with Ygritte. Jon wondered if he should ride to the Bolton's and save her although he told himself she was in no real danger the Bolton's and the Lannister's were clearly allies now so they weren't going to mistreat the Queen regents cousin. The more he thought on the matter the more uncomfortable he grew, "Maybe I should go get her," he whispered, "I mean, I know Mance Rayder marches on Castleblack and we need to defend it first but perhaps after we could rescue my friend?" he asked, that is of course if he did not get hanged.

"I'm sure she is safe enough Jon, I mean what are they going say when you tell them all this wildling stuff and then drop in about saving a girl who is only. a handmaiden I am sure she is fine Jon, one problem at a time," Sam smiled at Jon, he was correct. He must defend the wall. He swore an oath "Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, and father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come." This oath was to defend the wall amongst other things, he already broke his oath with Ygritte he was sure it would be easier to break a second time as he thought of her bright green eyes and soft bouncing hair. If he ever heard a slight sniff that she was being mistreated, he told himself he would go there with or without an army and he would bring her back. If she could handle Joffrey, she could handle anyone there he told himself. He must appear now before the commanders, before Maester Aemon. He was to tell them of beyond the wall and of the oath he broke. Whatever he was to say, whatever he was to happen he had to prepare them for the wildling army. He thought again of Ygritte, she was marching the wall too. He may have to come into combat with her and he knew he could not kill her. In turn he would die, although she let him go once she may let him go a second time?

RAMSAY'S P.O.V

Ramsay's stood in the courtyard as he waited patiently for his father and his men to return, he had gotten word only that morning that his father was almost home. He felt himself fill up with excitement as he imagined his fathers face when he had learned that his own bastard son had done to that of Theon Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Isles, and he, Ramsay, had broken him into submission. Ramsay stood switching his weight from foot to foot as the guards yelled.

"Open the gate!" and in flooded horses topped with men and then finally his father, Lord Roose Bolton sat upon his horse looking down as Ramsay's face was almost like stone, he watched a fat grotesque looking women climb down from another horse. His father approached him, the dark haired lady following and Ramsay took a deep breath,

"Father, welcome home," he breathed in a stale tone.

"Walda, this is Ramsay Snow. My bastard," his father spoke, without so much as a hello. Ramsay forced a smile to his face and walked towards the sweat soaked women and placed his arm around her neck.

"A pleasure, mother," Ramsay said, faking happiness and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. The woman looked at Ramsay and almost seemed shocked by his welcome as she cheerfully replied,

"Hello." Ramsay mentally cursed himself as his face started to hurt with smiling, but there was no time for worrying about that as he put his lips on the cold plump skin of his new mother, his father spoke again.

"See to it that the horses are fed watered and rubbed down." Ramsay nodded, the fake smile still present as his father spoke to him. He did not however make eye contact as he kept his eyes on the woman his father seemed to have dragged home, "And take Lady Walda to her chambers." Ramsay's eyes snapped to his fathers face as a handmaid appeared behind his new mother and stated,

"This way m'lady," and the two women walked off, much to the gratefulness of Ramsay. His father walked towards him and spoke in a low but firm voice.

"Where is your prize?" He asked and Ramsay smiled gleefully, knowing all to well he meant. Reek.

"With the hounds," Ramsay answered, meeting his fathers' gaze and straightening out his face. His father sighed and walked back to his horse, grabbing a box from the side of it.

"I'll have a look at him," he stated and began walking away. Ramsay stared at him as he called out,

"Lady Lannister has also arrived father," he smirked as his father looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"I already know, I hope you have been making her quite at home," he answered and turned his back, leaving Ramsay alone but full of excitement and pride. Ramsay's father walked towards the castle and Ramsay quickly gathered himself from his own thoughts as he spotted a familiar face grabbing at the mans hand.

"I heard you took the hand of the king slayer," he said and laughed lightly as he took his hand back.

"How he screamed, you would have loved it," the man answered and both of them erupted into a loud, almost witch like cackle as Ramsay disappeared to fetch Ellyn and Reek.

Once Ramsay had left the courtyard and entered into the castle, he gathered Ellyn and Reek and began marching excitedly down a long dark hall,.

"It's time you met daddy," he said excitedly as Reek shuffled slowly behind him down the corridor. Ramsay could almost smell the fear that he was feeling and he smiled as he turned his attention to Ellyn before the guard opened the doors to the large dinning room his father was in. It was a lot larger than Ramsay's chambers and far better decorated, with a giant fireplace, which had already been set to heat the room. It was covered in candles on all the walls in order for anyone to see and a long table sat in the middle of the room surrounded with chairs. To the left sat one single chair with a basin beside it, obviously this was for shaving and there, in a large brown chair, sat Roose Bolton. It seemed as though he had just settled into his chair when the three of them arrived and Ramsay smirked as Reek moved slowly behind him. Ramsay stopped about a foot away from his father, halting both Reek and Ellyn.

"Father," he said proudly as he held his head high and his father looked towards him. Roose Bolton sighed and stood as he walked towards them. Ramsay pushed Reek forward. so that his father could get a good look at him up close.

"What did you do to him?" he question, although he did not at all seemed shocked by the man that stood in front of him. Ramsay smirked and looked at his father and then at Reek.

"I trained him," he stated proudly and lifted his chest. "He was a slow learner, but he learned," he went on as his father refused to take his eye's off the man that was formally known as Theon and he breathed heavily through his nose.

"You flayed him," he said coldly and finally turned to Ramsay. He felt himself get a little nervous as he spoke back to his father.

"I peeled a few bits," he started and began playing with his sleeve, looking up at his father through his eyelids, "removed a few others," Ramsay looked everywhere but at his father as he continued to speak and suddenly his father was right in front of him. Ramsay could feel his breath on his face.

"This was Balon Greyjoys' son and heir." he said coldly and Ramsay felt himself become defensive as his father seemed to cast his eyes briefly on Ellyn behind him.

"We have been flaying our enemies for a thousand years," he answered back stubbornly. "The flayed man is on our banners!" Ramsay began to raise his voice as he spoke. His father interjected quickly and harshly.

"My banners." Ramsay, for the first time in what may have been his whole life, felt his face slightly redden. " Not yours, you're not a Bolton. You're a snow." Ramsay's face frozen in anger as his father walked past him, the sounds of his shoes echoing through the room but was then replaced with the booming voice of his father as he spoke."Tywin Lannister has given me the north." Ramsay looked back at Ellyn and forced himself to smirk at her," But he wont lift a finger to help me take it." His father spat the words out as he continued walking across the room. Ramsay dared not follow him and stood beside Reek, and his face now turned to his father.

His father began speaking about the Iron borns, and Ramsay found himself inside his head. How dare he speak to me like that in front of them, he cursed, after everything I done for him? I did all this for him! I made the Lord Iron born submit! He screamed in his mind but was quickly torn from it when he heard Reeks former name being used.

"Theon Greyjoy was a valuable hostage, not your play thing." his father had stopped walking and Ramsay stared in his eyes. "I wanted to trade him," Ramsay opened his mouth and before he could stop himself the words had already come out.

"I already asked, but Lord Greyjoy refused." he stopped and waited from his father for a few seconds before continuing, "Savages have used-" his father again cut him off and Ramsay could feel himself filling with anger.

"You sent terms to Balon Greyjoy without my consent?" he questioned and Ramsay's eyes widened slightly. He could hear Ellyn shifting uncomfortably behind him and he suddenly felt braver.

"You made me acting lord of the Dreadfort," he said his voice becoming almost like a whisper as he finished his sentence, before taking a breath and placing his hands in front of him, "I acted," he almost spat. Roose Bolton's eyes seemed to glow with anger as he approached his son, only a small gap between them.

"I had to smuggle myself into my own lands because of the Greyjoys," he said his voice low and angry. Ramsay tried to look away but found in very hard with his father being so close. "We needed Theon," he said his voice softening," we needed him whole," he continued in a pleading tone. Ramsay couldn't find the strength to contain his self as he spoke.

"Theon was our enemy, but Reek, Reek!" he spoke excitedly, keep eye contact with his father his smirk spreading across his face, "He'll never betray us," His father's eyes glazed over as he shook his head and turned away from his son.

"I place far to much trust in you." Ramsay's face soured, his jaw clenched in anger when he suddenly got the idea to prove his plan to his father.

"Reek?" he asked and kept his head straight, Reek jumped at the sound of his name and turned his head to face Ramsay, "How could you let me stand in front of my father unshaven? It's disrespectful," Reek shook as his mouth opened and Roose Bolton stopped in his tracks and listened,

"Sorry, my lord" Reek answered and looked at the floor. Ramsay walked towards the chair and sat.

"Give him the razor." the whole room began quite and watched, As Reek stood beside the tub of water and waited, "I'm not a Bolton father. What does it matter?" Ramsay stated calmly as his father watched, his eyes shocked. Reek was handed the razor by Ellyn, Ramsay could see from the corner of his eye that Ellyn seemed a bit shocked at what was about to happen, "Come on Reek, a nice close shave," the words slipped from his mouth like silk as he held his head back, exposing his neck to Reek and closing his eyes.

Once Reek had finished Shaving Ramsay, during which Ramsay had insisted that his slave tell his father what had really happened to the Stark boys, much to his fathers shock and disbelief. Ramsay took this time to challenge his father about if the stark boys where still alive.

"The Starks have always ruled the North." Ramsay said calmly as Reek shaved his neck his hands shaking from fear and Ramsay could see the sweat forming on Reeks forehead. "If Bran and Rickon are alive, the country will rally to their side now that Robb Stark is gone," Ramsay fake a sad pout as he looked up at Reek's face, which has grown wide with fear, his eyes filling up with tears as Ramsay spoke his hand began to shake harder, "Oh, that's right, Reek," Paused and glanced at Ellyn's face, "Robb Stark is dead, Sorry," He said unsympathetic to his slave, "I know he was like a brother to you but my father put a knife through his heart," Ramsay heard Ellyn gasp, but focused his attention of that of Reek, who had now paused at his throat with the razor and was gritting his teeth. After a few seconds he stopped and continued to shave Ramsay, who smirked with pride as he sat clean-shaven.

"I have a job for you Ramsay." his father spoke and Ramsay looked towards Reek and Ellyn as he continued, "You want to prove yourself a Bolton? Gather whatever men you have and ride to Moat Cailian, bring this creature of yours and Lady Lannister. They maybe of some use." he spoke calmly and sat back in his seat as Ramsay's grin widened and he nodded,

"Right away, father. Come Reek, Ellyn," he stated firmly and began to walk towards the door of the room.

"Wait a moment, there on the table is a gift for Lady Lannister, sent by the King. I kept my word that she would get it." Ramsay turned and stared at Ellyn waiting for her to move.

ELLYN'S P.O.V

Ellyn's feet felt as though there were fully grown well-fed horses sitting on top of them as she walked towards the box, which Roose Bolton was gesturing towards. She struggled to lift them up but one foot after the other she made her way to the box, it was a grand size and it was crimson red with a lion on each side of it, her heart rate quickened, it couldn't be could it? Before she knew it she stood before the box. She felt the eyes of Theon, Roose and Ramsay glued to her. She felt as though she was standing before them naked. Even though she was wearing her uniform, it was weightless, and her body was very heavy. She lifted off the top lid of the box and inside it was satin walls and a tuff of auburn hair greeted her. She pulled it slightly up and seen the face of her friend Robb, and everything was spinning.

"King Joffrey sends his regards." Roose spoke but his voice seemed distant. Everyone seemed far away. It was only her and the head of Robb in the room while the rest span violently. The colours mashed in together. Her throat was dry and crisp as she spoke.

"May I be excused, Lord Bolton?" her voice was normal as if nothing had happened. She looked up at him with her own face. Nothing changed, It didn't crinkle up in sadness as it often did because she was not crying. He granted her to be excused and she turned and left the room being very careful not to look at Robb's head again, it would only traumatize her further. Her eyes met Ramsay's and he did not look happy, he did not look like he was enjoying her misery, dare she think that he looked almost sympathetic towards her. She was afraid he would hug her on the way out, she couldn't take that it might make her break and Roose Bolton was not going to see her break.

She shoved past Ramsay on the way out. Quickly she broke into a run toward the kitchens. Surely she should throw herself into her duties. She could clean, she could cook, and she could do anything but think about what was happening. The King the North was gone and Joffrey is all that remained. If she was lucky, Daenreys would cross the narrow sea and take Westeros for her own. We would have a Queen and Joffreys' head could be mounted on a spike. Had she thought of the smell that came off Robb. It was a horrible, vile smell and his skin had began rotting. Hot salvia filled her mouth as she thought of this entering the kitchen, the salvia was replaced by vomit and she opened her mouth and allowed it to spill all over the floor. The old maid immediately came to her side. She assured her she would clean it up, that it was alright, and did she know? Ellyn wondered, her eyes were standing in her head; they threatened to leave their sockets at any moment.

All she heard talk about that day was how Catelyn Starks throat was cut to the bone and how a knife took the life of the pregnant wife of her friend Robb. The girl was stabbed in the belly multiple times. Ellyn grabbed at her own stomach as she heard, this a little baby its life was taken so violently, she imagined a baby growing in her stomach. What that would be like, what it would be like if someone took it away from her. Of course if there was to be a baby there, it would be Ramsay's and all she could think was thank the Gods it would not belong to Roose. She heard of how Robb was shot by multiple arrows and how that did not kill him. It wouldn't she thought, he was so strong it wasn't until Roose Bolton himself stuck a sword through Robb's heart that he finally fell. They beheaded his corpse along with the corpse of the direwolf Grey Wind, and when she heard what they did, that they sowed Grey Winds head onto Robb Stark's body. She vomited once again this time all around herself it seemed it would never stop dripping from her mouth.

Once she was sure she was finished she reached for the wine and began to gulp it. The old maid inquired to whether or not she should ask Lord Bolton if Ellyn could have a bath.

"NO!" Ellyn screamed swallowing down more wine, "Ask Ramsay," the old maid pointed out that she was no longer in Ramsay's service that the true Lord had returned. "He basically gave me to Ramsay in there before he showed me my friends head. He said Ramsay is to take me on some mission. I believe its happening in a few weeks." Ellyn started, "Either way I don't care who I belong to. Ask Ramsay; I don't care what Roose says. He will be lucky if I don't slit his throat while he sleeps," she said coldly.

Ramsay of course consented to the bath; while the old maid washed her uniform for her she lay soaking in it. She remembered when she first returned south to kings landing. All she wanted to do was go back up North. She would have given anything to do so. She was stupid. She wanted to return to Robb, to Jon, she wished he had not taken castle black and they could all go on adventures together, even Theon could come. She thought upon her arrival in Kings landing, she sent two very large letters with the ravens, one addressed to Jon and the other addressed to Robb. Robb's letter contained a hello for Theon she would have found it odd sending him one of his own. She wouldn't know what to put in it, but she knew what to say to Robb and Jon alright. Both boys had conversed back and forth multiple letters until Joffrey had called for Ned Stark's head, then the open rebellion came and it would not be safe to be sending letters to them any longer. The absence of these letters made kings landing a very lonely place once again.

As she lay in the bath she traced the stark sigil on her necklace with her finger, she looked at the broken necklace and remembered Robb's wolf whistle as Jon put it on her, she remembered before she had gotten it she remembered the feasts which Jon's presence was not allowed, she sat with Robb then, she shared stories with him about Joffrey, he would of almost demanded Sansa not marry him but she would of hated Robb if he interfered, maybe he should have. She could not shed one tear even with how she felt, she somehow felt it was not real but she knew that it was. Ramsay entered the room and she quickly dropped the necklace under the water where he would not see it.

"Hello," she said, her voice lacked emotion just like her face Ramsay had brought a jug.

"There is still some sick in your hair, Lady Lannister," he said pouring water around it. He continued to soak her hair until it was free from the bile that came from her stomach. He held her close getting himself wet, even then she did not cry. She allowed him to hold her, she felt hollow, like she was an empty shell with only air inside it. She felt if he squeezed her much harder she would crumble in his arms, her bones would turn to dust, as would her flesh and he would have to empty her out of the water. "I have fed my dogs so you do not have to do that," Ramsay continued kissing her on the side of the head; she would have let them starve anyway she thought. Perhaps if she let them starve they would find their way to Roose when she let them out in the morning and they would eat him. She would like that. It would please her very much. She moved her head so that her lips would meet Ramsay's and she kissed him, hard on the mouth, anything to distract her from Robb, he responded vigorously and lifted her out of the water kissing her roughly and biting on her lip, she copied him, though she bit down so hard on his lip that she drew blood, "ouch," he smiled as she sucked his blood into her mouth letting it run around her tongue. He lifted her out and dried her. "Perhaps you should go to sleep my lady." As if she could sleep she thought after what she had just seen.


	8. Poison

JOFFERY'S P.O.V

What a glorious day it was, possibly the perfect day for the royal wedding Joffrey thought. Earlier he had cloaked Margaery Tyrell, easily unlike the hilarious display that had been his uncle Tyrion trying to cloak Sansa Stark, what a buffoon Joffrey thought to himself of course if Joffrey had not of taken away his stool he would have been able for it but where was the fun in that? The priest said some words then he said the words

"With this kiss I pledge my love," and with a kiss it was sealed they were married, she was indeed very beautiful, and she did what she was told which is what intelligent women did.

Now it was time for everyone to enjoy the celebrations it was such an important day Joffrey wished he could share it with his cousin Ellyn of course his simple minded mother became quite hysterical when he suggested she should be invited because the fool girl had pulled a sword on Joffrey, the king! Did she not know that Joffrey would destroy Ellyn on single combat? He after all was a great warrior but he seen fit to exercise his power in front of her instead and had his kingsguard drag her to the black cells where she would learn what it meant to challenge the king, she was only a weak girl after all. He fulfilled his promise to her his promise to send her Robb Starks head his mother didn't approve of this but the king must keep his word. Oh how Joffrey wished he could have been there to see the look on her stupid face when she pulled the traitors head out of the Lannister box. He could only hope the bastard Jon Snow would do something idiotic to earn the removal of his head Joffrey would enjoy sending that to her also, thinking of such things was much more entertaining than listening to the people before him singing the rains of Castamere. He threw coins at them to make them stop,

"yes, yes," he said looking around at the grand feast there was so much colour so much people so much decoration and all to honour Joffrey on the day of his wedding. Joffrey arose "silence," he called loudly, "there has been too much amusement here today," Joffrey grew excited internally as he spoke not letting it show on his tone oh just wait to see what I have in store he thought, in his mind he was thinking of his uncle Tyrion oh what a mockery he was about to make, "a royal wedding is not an amusement, a royal wedding is history! Time has come for all of us to contemplate our history, my lords," as he spoke a servant winded a lever which was on the side of a giant lion's head, this caused the Lions mouth to open and a red carpet to slither out of it like a tongue. "My ladies" Joffrey went on, "I give you King Joffrey!" a blonde haired dwarf emerged from the Lions head, oh what Tyrion must think as more dwarfs poured from the mouth, "Renly, Stannis, Robb Stark," oh if only Ellyn was here to see her precious Robb Stark dead all over again and finally, "Balon Greyjoy, the war of the five kings." Joffrey sat back and watched them fight each other laughing a high-pitched laugh

"You're a traitor," one dwarf said,

"I'm the king in the north," the Robb stark dwarf shouted, Joffrey laughed aloud thinking of Ellyn that was her king he thought and what happened to him, murdered at a wedding not in great battle not dying with honour but slayed at a wedding, his fool uncle Edmure's he would probably father a child he would never see as he rots in lord Walder Frey's dungeons, and what became of Robb Starks unborn child? Slaughtered in its whore mothers belly, how amusing a thought that was. Joffrey thought of the time he cut kittens out of their mother baby and wondered what it would be like if he had of cut that baby out, what would it of looked like. King Joffrey spat his wine everywhere as he watched the dwarfs fight, this was a genius idea of his, he was glad he decided upon this as he watched the one who played Robb Stark fall and pretended to be dead, it must be amusing for Sansa watching her traitor brother get what he deserved. The one who was playing Joffrey lifted the wolf's head off Robb and thrust sexually into it, more of Joffrey's wine got spat everywhere this was truly hilarious he thought. The five Dwarfs took their bow and the crowd erupted with applause.

"Well fought well fought!" Joffrey told them rising from his seat, he told them how a true challenger defeats all appoints and now was his time to pick on Tyrion, "surely there are others out there who still dare challenge my reign, Uncle how about you I'm sure they have a spare costume," he heard laughter in the crowd of course there was laughter it was very funny. Tyrion went on to make a foolish speech about how one taste of battle was enough for him and how Joffrey should go down with his new sword which Joffrey had named widows wail he had just got it that day from his grandfather Tywin. How dare he suggest Joffrey go down there to peasant dwarfs,

"Careful though," Tyrion began, "this one is clearly mad with lust it would be a tragedy for the king to lose his virtue hours before his wedding night." Did Tyrion dare mock the king in front of this many people? Joffrey strode over to him he would not get away with this he emptied his cup all over his uncles head, smiling as he did so, "fine vintage shame that it spilled," Tyrion said,

"It did not spill," Joffrey was growing annoyed now, why was he being so foolish he knew what the King was doing.

"My love come back to me," Margaery called to him outstretching her hand and smiling widely at him, of course she wanted him over she could not get enough of him, she was probably praying to the gods that time would go faster so that they may consummate this marriage, "its time for my fathers toast," she went on, of course Joffrey had other things on his mind that consummating a marriage,

"How does he expect me to toast without wine? Uncle you can be my cup-bearer, since your too cowardly to fight" Yes that would do, he could be his cup bearer he would have his lord uncle act as a mere squire he is the king and he could do what he likes. Of course fool Tyrion said he was doing him a great honour, "It's not meant as an honour," Joffrey said coldly, he was growing bored of his uncle's behavior. Tyrion walked over to get the goblet and Joffrey dropped it on the ground smirking kicking it away, "bring me my goblet," he would be needing it for the wine after all and Tyrion was in fact the cup bearer, "what good is an empty cup?" he asked, "fill it," and Tyrion did so without question. "Kneel, kneel before your king," Joffrey commanded Tyrion merely looked up at him the mismatched eyes meeting the green, was he unable to hear? "I said KNEEL," Joffrey shouted Margaery interrupted them when she announced the pie was here. She was correct to do so the King must be the one to cut it and it was another chance to use widows wail every time he used it, it would be like cutting Ned Starks head all over again he made sure he said that earlier in front of Sansa Stark, now when she seen him use it that would be exactly what she thinks about how joyous. "My Queen," Joffrey said taking a gulp from his goblet and taking his sword out to strike the pie he did so hard and true his crown nearly falling off due to it and pigeons exploded out of the pie a few of them lay dead from the sword this caused Joffrey joy.

"Wonderful, Wonderful, my hero!" Margaery called as everyone clapped the birds flew away it was quite wonderful to watch she was correct. She began feeding the King the pie which was brought to them by servant girls, Joffrey's throat began to feel dry as if it was closing he needed wine perhaps he noticed Tyrion was leaving,

"Uncle where are you going, you are my cup barer remember?" he tried to give the King a nonsense filled story about having to change out of wet clothes but he knew he just wanted to get away. "No no no no, your perfect the way you are, serve me my wine," his throat feeling worse with every word, "hurry up this pie is dry," and he did as commanded, "good needs washing down," as he spoke the words felt sharp every single one of them was like a small knife slashing away at him.

"If I please your grace Lady Sansa is very tired," Tyrion began Joffrey felt his throat tighten,

"No you'll wait here," it was almost fully closed over he coughed to try open it, he coughed harder and harder maybe more wine? He took a gulp, "it is nothing," he assured people although he struggled for breath looking at his wife he knew something was very wrong, he needed help the wine there was something in it he struggled hard to find breath, it was as if rats lived in his throat and were scratching at it while someone on the outside choked him, he felt pressure as he walked away falling on the ground and vomiting everywhere, maybe he could get all the poison out if he vomited he hoped, he knew it was poison and it must have been the imp who done it. He felt his uncle Jaime call his name and slap his back his mother shouting help him and screaming his name, could anyone help him? Was the King done for? His mother span him round and she looked at him, 'help me mother, help me mother please make it stop, I cannot breathe mommie, make it stop please,' he thought as blood came running from his nose and foam came pouring out his mouth, he thought if Ellyn could see him now she would be very happy, she would enjoy hearing this news he can't allow this he needed his mother to save him anyone to save him. He seen tears leave his mother's eyes and with his last ounce of strength he raises his hand which was soaked in wine vomit and blood and pointed it to his uncle Tyrion the one who was to be blamed for this tragedy taking place he heard his mother scream as he grew still and then there was nothing but darkness.

RAMSAY'S P.O.V

Ramsay lay in bed on his back as he wondered how he was going to take Moat Cailian for his father. He wanted so desperately to show his father that he was a true Bolton. Even if his mother was not a Bolton, he was his fathers' son and he wanted his father to know that. He would be a true Bolton if he were able to accomplish over-throwing the Ironborns. Maybe I could send Reek and have him talk to them as if he was Theon again. He could talk them round to handing the place over to me, he smirked to himself and placed his arms behind his head and sighed. That would mean he would have to teach Reek to act like he used to. Could Reek be convincing? He thought to himself and an image of a shaking, nervous Reek floated through his head. It would take some time to coach him, Ramsay laughed inwardly, that wouldn't take much time. Ramsay's closed his eyes. I'm sure Reek can do this, he would do anything for his master and that's what I am.

He felt his eyes straining for sleep as he lay there and had just decided he would leave the rest of the thinking for when the sun broke through his window in the morning, when he felt a soft hand on his member and it twitched with curiosity, he opened his eyes and was met with the large green ones of Ellyn, who had her hand placed firmly around his cock. Ramsay looked at her shocked, they had not done anything sexual since the last time and he couldn't believe that she was now making the first move. He smirked down at her as his cock became hard in her hand and he twitched his muscles within it to show her he was ready. Ellyn's cheeks blushed slightly at the movement as she leans in and kisses him. Ramsay accepted her kiss but deepened it, pushing his tongue into her mouth as he moved his hand up and grabbed her hair. He moved his lips down and kissed at her neck, she moaned lightly and pulled at his nightwear. He removed his hand from her hair began pulling up her nightdress, Ellyn lifted her arms above her head so it could be removed and Ramsay stared at her naked body, his eyes tracing over every inch over as she pulled his own nightwear off. They continued to kiss hard. Ellyn bit his lip and the small pain made him ache to be inside her. He began to roll over to get on her when she pushed him on to his back and mounted him. She smiled down at him and began moving her hips, slowly at first. Ramsay was a little caught off guard as he stared up at her naked breasts, they moved as gently as she did, he moaned and put his head back on to the pillow as she began speeding up on top of him, he thrust his hips up and she let out a loud groan of pleasure and scratched him hard on the chest. Ramsay grabbed her by the hips and sped her up as she moved, both of them moaning loudly. Ellyn leaned back and her head followed, the light of the moon reflecting off her neck. Ramsay placed his hand gently on her throat and leaned up to her breasts, biting gently at the nipple and then sucking hard on them as they stood erect. Ellyn placed her arms around his back as he did this, she scratched hard at his skin. As their moans became louder, Ramsay could now feel her breath on his face as he breathing became fast and shallow, he again reached up and pulled a bit harder on her hair as he continued to suck hard on her nipples. Her moans filled his ears and he groaned although it was muffled as he continued to tease at her breast with his lips and teeth. He took his free hand and placed it on her lower back as he thrust hard, up and into her. She moved her hips back and forth; faster with each thrust he gave her. She began screaming his name and he could feel himself filling up.

"I'm almost there," she moaned loudly and her sweat dripped on to Ramsay's lips, he licked them excitedly and began panting, he himself was almost there. Ramsay pulled at her hair hard, signaling to go faster as his thrusting up became faster and harder. Ellyn clawed at his back and he could feel small drips of blood sliding down, the sweating mixing with his wounds stung and he dug his nails into her hip. As he lay his head back and waited for himself to erupt, suddenly Ellyn stopped and all that filled the room was the panting of the two of them. Ramsay looked at her, his face filled with bewilderment.

"I think someone is here, Lord Snow," Ellyn whispered as she looked over her shoulder. Ramsay rolled his eyes in anger and sneered as he pushed her gently off him and stood, walking towards his window and peering out it and sighing heavily. There was a battle going on and suddenly the shouts and roars of the men below entered the room and filled it. Ramsay rushed to the edge of the bed and grabbed his trousers pulling them on quickly as Ellyn lay on the bed.

"Stay here, no matter what you hear. Do not leave, I'll be back." he stated gently and placed a hand on her face. He watched as she closed her eyes and he felt himself fill with anger from being torn away from her. "This shouldn't take long" he smirked and grabbed a small knife and an axe before he exited the room.

Ramsay took to a quick jog as his men rushed past him and out of the doors, swords and shields in hand. Once Ramsay was outside, he stood silently as the calls of the hundreds of men around him fought with each other, letting out roars of pain and anger as they attacked. There was men climbing over the walls and pushing there way through the doors, bodies lay bleeding, some already dead and some dying. Ramsay thought to himself as he plunged his small knife into the neck of one of the men in front of him and he positioned himself.

"LORD SNOW!' a man called and pointed behind him, Ramsay snapped round and cut the mans throat, his arms in an X formation as he sliced. The blood shot all over Ramsay's face a little landing on his lips. He smirked as he ran into the large crowd of men and began cutting and stabbing at anyone his knife met. He wasn't really taking note of what men he was harming, his body was covered in thick lines of blood that slid down his neck chest and torso. The group had begun to thin out due to the force of the attack from both he's own men and those who had entered.

"Who are they?" Ramsay asked, as he cut the face of a man that ran at him. Ramsay could see the bone of his skull as the man stood stunned before dropping to his knees and landing face down in the dirt.

"Ironborn, we believe sir. They came looking for Theon Greyjoy." the man answered in a hurried tone as he stabbed at men beside him. Ramsay felt his blood run cold with anger. They had come for Reek and he wasn't about to just let them walk out of here with him, not that he would expect Reek to leave him, he was too loyal. Ramsay strained his ears, listening for any noise that would tell him they had found Reek. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, hearing the sound of a man's feet running quickly towards him from behind. He spun round on his heel and stabbed him right in the heart and the thump of the man's body hitting the floor echoed in Ramsay's ear's and then he heard it, shouting coming from the hounds. His dogs barked loudly and frantically, their bodies making the cage doors shake loudly and beneath all the noise he could here the scared shouts of Reek.

"No, I don't believe her! I know who I am! I'm Reek! Reek!" Ramsay's eyes flashed open in anger. Not only had these idiots interrupted his time with Lady Lannister, they have now also upset his little Reek. He smirked and took off towards the kennels, grabbing six men as he passed.

"FOLLOW ME, YOU FOOLS!" he called, to which they obeyed and ran fast behind him. the sounds of their armor drowning out the cries of Reek.

"Loyal Reek! Good Reek! I've always been Reek!" Reek cried loud and frightened.

Ramsay ran straight into the room, which was now bright with the light of the torches the intruders held in their hands. One of his men lay on the grown his throat cut and leaking on to the kennel floor, his dogs barking and banging at the cage doors to be released. His eyes fell on the sight before him, Reek was struggling the grip of a woman, which Ramsay assumed was Reek's older sister Yara, and another man. The three of them stood behind a line of about 4 solders, which stood swords pulled and ready and shields in place.

"This is turning into a lovely evening," He said his voice filled with excitement as he and his men began to charge at those in front of them. Ramsay landed his axe straight into the shield of one of the men, as he lifted his hand with the knife to stab the man but was fought off. Ramsay continued to swing his axe at the solider until the man moved his shield to which Ramsay plunged his small knife into his stomach and he leaned against the dog cage before falling to the ground. Then, he turned his attention the man beside him and swung his axe hard at his back. The man let out a roar of pain and fell face first to the floor. The room was filled with pain and blood as Ramsay's men fought with him, stabbing and hacking at the Ironborn's men. Ramsay found his face wide with a smile as he sliced at the men, their blood covering his knife hands and feet, they dropped like flies around him.

I'm Reek! Loyal Reek!" Reek shouted out over the roars of pain and the heavy breathing and Ramsay smiled as he continued to fight, He had turned Reek against the rescue of his own family. He felt proud of Reek of remaining Loyal, even at a time such as this. His dogs growled and snarled, the smell of their breath mixed with the smell of blood filled the air and seemed to fuel Ramsay more as he whacked his axe with all his might at the man in front of him, repeatedly beating on the shield until it lowered and he swung the axe into the side of the man, as he listened to what was going on behind him.

"Aah! Theon!" The woman shouted in pain and Ramsay believed Reek had bitten her as he watched Reek from with a side glance, as he ran back into his cage to hide as he watch the fight. Scared and shaking, his eyes wide and nervous.

Ramsay filled with excitement as the fighting continued, the sounds of bodies thumping on to the floor became background noise as the pain and shouting began to become less, due to the dead men that now lay all around the dirt covered floor. Ramsay turned to face the girl and men behind him. His face was wide with excitement, as he looked up at them through his eyelashes, his breath heavy but still steady.

"Give me my brother and no more of your men will die" the woman stated and stared Ramsay in the eye. Ramsay sighed and laughed a little as he spoke.

"You've got bigger balls than he ever did." Ramsay turned slightly to look at Reek, who continued to shake and whimper slightly and he placed his small knife in the top of his trousers and he smirked up at her, pulling a key from his pocket and holding it up in front of his face. "But with those big balls of yours how fast can you run?" he turned and began undoing the locks on the cage of his hounds, the key slipped in and the lock snapped open. The dogs pushed at the gate as he held it, the woman and her men looked at each other and quickly took off out the door of the room. Ramsay opened the cage door and the dogs chased after them into the darkness. Once the dogs barks had become somewhat faded as they chased the intruders Ramsay turned to Reek and smiled. " Good boy" he stated happily as he locked him back in the cage and turned his back. Leaving the room, he commanded his men to find his dogs and bring them back to their kennels before morning. The men looked somewhat scared as they nodded and took off on their horses into the night.

Ramsay re-entered the castle and sighed, he had become so angry when we he had to leave Ellyn to fight. Why had he become so angry? He could always return back to the room and continue where they had left off, he thought to himself and shook his head. No, the moment was gone. They had ruined it with their selfish need to try and take away his Reek. He punched the wall beside him, why was he getting so angry? He loved fighting in battle… but he felt like he wanted to be laying beside Ellyn more. Ramsay stopped in the corridor just outside his door and his eyes grew wide. No he thought to himself he couldn't possibly, he shook his head and one of the guards placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok, my Lord?" he asked and Ramsay stared at the door. He had feelings for Ellyn, and that is why he kept getting angry at the thoughts of Robb and Jon Snow. Ramsay grew angry at himself for being so stupid and pulled out his knife and turning quickly on his heel and stabbed the guard in the neck. The man's hand snapped up to his neck and he slumped back against the wall, how could he let this happen? Ramsay questioned himself looking at his hands and his face getting hot with emotions, he couldn't possibly lo-

He cut his own train of thought off as he shouted and began plunging his knife into the torso of the man, over and over again until he stopped breathing and Ramsay relaxed as he took a deep breath. He felt better as he pushed open the doors and walked back his bed, Ellyn sat her face paled slightly and she watched him.

"What happened out there?" she asked as he crawled into bed and pulled her to lay on his chest, "Is this your blood?" she questioned her voice scared and he hushed her.

"It's not my blood," he whispered as he petted her hair. "It was just idiotic people My Lady, now lets forget them and sleep. It will be morning soon." It didn't take long for Ramsay to slip into the darkness of his dreams, but just before he drifted off he cursed himself for allowing her to make him feel this way.


	9. As Noble as A Stark

ELLYN'S P.O.V

Ellyn lay panting and sweating her nude body facing beside the window which was erupting with light, when she had got up to get dressed, Ramsay had come behind her and tore her uniform from the grasp of her fingers, he threw it on the bed pushed her over so she was bent over the bed and forced himself inside her. She was happy about this they had been interrupted in the act the previous night by a bunch of people breaking in to Ramsay's home. She lay in the bed now satisfied but bewildered to why she was feeling happy, she had only engaged with him to distract herself from all the horror after all perhaps it was working. Ellyn's breasts felt heavy and tender it caused her a great deal of pain when he had been groping them and sucking upon them the night before, she had let of a scream of pain and pleasure. She was surprised they were able to do it, she supposed she would have been greeted with blood this morning because she had started to feel the cramping in her slightly swollen stomach but she had not bleed since she arrived over a month ago now. She had been worried about when the bleeding was to arrive what would Ramsay do when he found his bedding soaked in blood, maybe she was so worried that she had stopped it from coming, she traced her hand across her stomach wondering if it was stuck and that's what was causing the swelling. She got up and began to dress herself after Ramsay placed a hard kiss on her lips, he remained in bed, "I would like you to prepare me pork sausage this morning my lady," he said not taking his eyes off her as she pulled her garment over her head. He had grown quite fond of pork sausage after the removal of Reek's penis she thought, she mentally cursed herself for thinking Reek she of course meant Theon. She made her way to the kitchens to begin cooking, leaving Ramsay alone in the room. The heat from the kitchen was making her feel rather sick, she had to sip over a glass of water to keep herself from collapsing, what in the seven hells was wrong with her?

"Poisoned he was at his own wedding," one of the guards told the old maid, who could they be talking about now. Another death at a wedding was this some sort of new trend? To murder people at weddings, her heart ached thinking about what was now known as the red wedding and the losses that were suffered at it. Ellyn decided she would speak up

"Who was?" she slurped more water as she spoke,

"The King was that's who," the guard told her. She almost dropped her water goblet,

"Th-The King he is dead?" she whispered loudly her eyes shining malevolently

"Yeah that's right dead he is," The guard told her, "They say it was the imp who done it and possibly his wife, that Sansa Stark of winterfell or should I say Lannister now, eh she'd be like a cousin to you through marriage wouldn't she be? And her going round killing your King," Ellyn clung onto every word that poured out of his mouth, she couldn't see Tyrion actually killing Joffrey nor Sansa but she hoped it was them because they would deserve to take his vicious little life away. He was horrible to the both of them mainly Sansa, Tyrion was always able to handle him, she had been present when he had slapped the King a fair few times, it had brought her joy but kill him? She feared it was not Lord Tyrion.

"And what is to be done with them?" although she was deliriously pleased that the cunt had met a fate that he had been asking for with the way he had been behaving she worried so about what would await Tyrion and Sansa.

"Sansa Lannister she escaped, fled the scene she did but they have the imp he's locked away in a cell a presumably awaiting trial." It was rather suspicious that Sansa Stark ran out as the cunt King choked on his last breath, but did the girl have it in her to kill? Ellyn just did not know but Joffrey had got what was coming to him and nothing could really bring her down from her high.

"Awaiting trail you say, so there is a chance he could be found innocent?" she said hopefully oh how wonderful it would be for that monster to be in the ground and Tyrion to walk away free.

"Yeah I suppose so, but I reckon it was him and the Queen regent is said to be furious and hysterical she believes it to be him, I don't reckon she would even look to anyone else to pass the blame," he shrugged his shoulders. If Cersei believed Tyrion really did do it he would stand no chance at justice she hoped, he would be intelligent enough to ask for a trial by combat because after all Kings Landing was not a place of justice. Ellyn wished she had of been there to witness it, to see the light leave his eyes and for him to grow still never to move again, to hear his voice crackle and break for the last time, while she pondered on this she realised she had burned the sausages.

"Gods" she said she hoped Ramsay would not be too angry with her, they weren't very burned after all but blackened all the same. She was leaning on her arm heavily so that she did not collapse with the heat, no way she could stand and cook him more she would surely faint and besides she supposed he was hungry now. "Could you give these to Ramsay," she said weakly handing them to the old maid and taking a seat.

"Yes dear, and do you want me to stew some herbs for your sickness? They always helped when my sister was carrying my nephew in her belly," She smiled at Ellyn who looked at her as though she was mad, she was not pregnant, "I'll make you some when I come back Ramsay will be expecting to break the fast soon," what an odd woman Ellyn thought looking down at her belly and thinking of how she had not bled, she was also plagued by the memory of the first night Ramsay entered her how he took her by force that was only a few days after she had arrived, could it be? Was she carrying his bastard as a result of that night? She ate the stewed herbs anyway encase it would help whatever it was that was wrong with her though she told the old maid she was not pregnant, after all she would need to speak with a maester surely and not a maid.

When she was finished it was time to wash down the horses and feed them and clean their area within the next few days they would be riding to Moat Cailin for Ramsay to take it back for his father. It was his chance to prove himself as a Bolton and for some reason Ellyn was to assist them on this journey. Whilst preparing the horses she sang loudly she sung of great warriors defeating their enemies and she thought of Joffrey lying dead as she sang she imagined his corpse beginning to rot just as her friend Robb's head had begun to rot when she pulled it from that box. It was a truly wonderful day. She begun to pick up the shovel in order to get the dung all to the one side, not even this dimmed her mood, she looked up and seen Ramsay approaching her and she smiled up at him, he looked in a delightful mood as well,

"Have you come to check on the horses lo-," she had to stop herself from calling him love, what was wrong with her? Stupid girl.

"No I have come to put you back where you belong," he said and pushed her into the foul smelling feces that came from the horses, she was surrounded by it and he used his hands to make sure it all got in her hair, she struggled with all her strength as he done so. Ellyn was so confused they had been getting on just fine recently, clearly she had forgotten what he was as she lay there stinking and surrounded by stench and defiled by what was around her. "Look at you down there in the dirt and filth longing to be as noble as a Stark when your too pathetic to even hold the name Lannister," and with that he walked away. She finished her duties trying not to smell herself because every time it found its way into her nose she threw up a bit and that was more she had to clean. She rushed away to bathe as soon as she had finished; the old maid had agreed to attend to the hounds for her as she did so. So we are back to this she thought as she washed herself looking at the lumps coming off her skin and falling to the bottom of the tub, this was beyond disgusting. Clearly Ramsay was disturbed but she really believed that he might be warming up to her, if it was not one devil it was another. The old maid entered the room as she found herself getting out of the bath once the filth was removed there was no time to soak she would have to clean the bath from the dung that lay soft at the bottom.

"Ramsay wishes you to bring him some wine," the old maid said she looked at her with sympathetic eyes,

"I have to clean the tub it is horrid at the bottom and if Lord Bolton or Ramsay finds it like this I'll have a lot more to worry about than picking shit out of my teeth," she said firmly,

"Never mind that I will do that, Ramsay wants his wine, you better bring it to him, he is in one of his moods today," The old Maid walked over to her and handed her a clean uniform. Ellyn thanked her and put it on rushing to get Lord Snow his wine. The room that he dwelled in was dully lit and seemed to be very brown; there was a large table and loads of bookcases, most of the candles remained unlit.

"Hello Ellyn," Ramsay said with a smile, "come over to me, pour us some wine," he beckoned to the space right beside him and she obeyed immediately, "I don't remember saying you could wash," Ramsay laughed harshly. Ellyn ignored him but poured the wine all the same, he took a gulp out of his goblet and said, "aaah it's so sweet," he smiled up at her a smile that went from ear to ear as she began to raise her goblets to her lips. Ramsay intercepted the goblet and poured it all over the floor some of it landing on her new uniform, "I had forgotten," he began, "I don't share my wine with whores," the smile did not leave his face, "You will be needing to clean that up," he said twirling his fingers around her hair, and she did so. As she left the room she said

"Will that be all my lord?" and he dismissed her with his hand laughing, she did not know how much more of this she could take.

RAMSAY'S P.O.V

As soon as Ellyn had left the room Ramsay's face transformed into that of disgust as he took a sliver necklace from his pocket and held it in his hands, it was Ellyn's necklace that she had been given by Jon Snow. He commanded her to get rid of it and she had gone against him and hid it from him. If it hadn't been for the light of the sun that had reflected off it, this morning in his chambers he might not have ever known, but he did and he was furious. She has done this to herself, he thought to himself as he slammed the necklace on to the table and took a large drink of his wine, if she had of just got rid of it when he asked he wouldn't have to do these terrible things to her, it's punishment for betraying him, he closed his eyes and sighed. A deep pain shot through his chest, it had begun this morning when his eyes had met the sliver pendant,

"What is this?" he asked out loud, he had already received a drink that would help with chest pains, but it had not worked, it didn't even make a difference, it seemed to happen every time he thought about the necklace and Ellyn with Jon, the image of Ellyn on her hands and knees cleaning up the wine he had poured over her, made the pain seem more intense, maybe he was being to cruel, his head began to spin and he finished what was left in his cup " No, she has made me do this, she needs to learn her place," he spoke out loud and one of the guards stared at him, "She has made me so angry at her that I now have a painful stabbing feeling near my heart, what is this?" he asked and the guard opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately stopped as Ramsay continued, "Why did she have to disobey me? None of this would be happening, I wouldn't be in a horrible form and I would not have had to push her into the horse dung!" he stated, his voice broke slightly and he could feel his eyes water, this shocked him and he wiped his eye, "What in the Gods name is this? Look what she's done now? My body is malfunctioning" he kicked over a chair and took a deep breath, the guard jumped slightly and looked at the floor. What is this feeling? He asked himself, it was so alien, it was something he had never felt before, his mind returned to the necklace, what shall be done with it? I should confront her or I could put it back pretend I know not of it, he thought deeply, I could get rid of it myself? He questioned and he lifted his eyebrow, No I'll put it back, I have another plan for this damned piece of cheap crap. His chest stabbed again and he banged the table, what was this pain? Why was it only happening when he thought of her and that Jon the bastard. He placed his face in his hands and sighed deeply, there was things that needed to be done and he had made his point to her now, he had to get back to the plan for Moat Cailin and he needed to get Reek prepared for his part of the plan. "Have Lady Lannister bring me towels to the wash room," he demanded as he walked towards the door, even saying her name made throat become dry, the Guard nodded,

"Yes my lord," he answered as Ramsay disappeared out the door.

Ramsay had the old maid prepare a bath as he fetched his loyal Reek, as he and Reek entered the room, Reek paused at the door, Ramsay continued to walk and sat himself down on the edge of the bath, staring down at his reflection in the water and running the tips of his fingers over the surface,

"I have a treat for you," he stated and looked up at Reek, who stood with his back hunched at the door of the room, "A reward," he continued as he smiled at Reek, who opened his mouth nervously,

"Reward?" He questioned, his voice sounding scared as he met the eyes of Ramsay, who smiled remained on his face,

"Yes, Reek," he said gently, "Those creatures who came in the night, they wanted to take you away," Ramsay faked sadness as he looked at Reek, taken his hand from the water, Reek's eyes grew wide, the light catching the tears that seemed to be filling them up, Ramsay sighed lightly and smirked at him, "And you didn't let them, you remained loyal" he stated with pride his voice as his eyes studied Reek,

"I- I didn't want them to take me," Reek answered quickly his voice low and shaky as he spoke, "I was so scared," he sounded as if he was about to cry, Ramsay looked back at the water as Reek spoke, his voice getting slightly louder as the words raced from his mouth" I didn't want them" Ramsay stood and cut him off in the middle of his defense,

"Yes, yes, Reek," he spoke gently as he approached him with a small smile on his face and he lifted his arm quickly and his smiled widened as he motioned to the bath, "It's a bath, for you," he dropped his arm as Reek stared at the bath his breathing quick and shallow and the room became silent as Ramsay waited for Reek to move, who just looked up at him with sad eyes," Remove those rags," Reek didn't move and Ramsay felt himself become slightly irritated, "Now" he stated firmly and Reek began to undress himself, taking off his top as he whimpered, Ramsay's eye met the scars on his body and he felt himself become very proud as Reek threw his top the floor and looked at him, "The britches, too, Reek," Ramsay said, his voice low, "Take them off," Ramsay stared as Reek became naked and he smirked seeing his previous work he had done to Reek, who stood shaking and whimpering in the room.

Once Reek had slowly got into the bath Ramsay returned to his seat on the edge of it, keeping eye contact with Reek, a small smirk on his lips as Reek nervously sat, hunched over in the bath. Ramsay lifted a cloth and placed it in the water and giving it a squeeze once he had lifted it out and he rubbed the cloth over Reeks shoulder, getting down on his knees at the side of the bath, Reek stared at the water and did not dare speak as Ramsay washed him down with the cloth, Ramsay seen him jerk hard as he touched him and he continued to smile as he spoke,

"Do you love me, Reek?," he questioned and placed the cloth in the water again to clean it and returned to rubbing down Reek's body,

"Yes, of course, my lord," Reek answered quickly and glanced at Ramsay,

"Good," he stated lightly and looked into the terrified face of Reek who looked up at him through his eye lashes, "Because I need you to do something for me, Something very important," Ramsay said, talking to Reek as if he was a child, His gentle and soft as he spoke, "There's a castle, you see, Some bad men hold this castle," Reek's breathing had settled as Ramsay continued washing him and smiling at him, "I need your help to take this castle back," he continued as his he rubbed at Reeks back and waited for him to speak,

"But how can—' Reek started to stay but stopped himself as Ramsay made eye contact, he continued to talk in a childish voice as Reek's body shook in the water,

"I need you to play a role, to pretend to be someone you're not," He said to Reek, who's face became confused and Ramsay breathed gently,

"Pretend to be who?" Reek asked Nervously and kept the eye contact with his Master, whose eyes lit up with excitement and his smile grew wider,

"Theon Greyjoy," He stated, his voice filled with happiness. Before Reek could replied the doors to the room opened and Ellyn entered holding a sack of towels in her arms, Ramsay looked up and he and smiled, her face was filled with confusion as she examined the scene before her. Ramsay motioned for her to place the towels on the bed, "He was a good boy last night," he said softly returning his eyes to Reek, whose eyes had gone back to staring at the water, "A very good boy, so I have given him a reward," he continued as Ellyn stared at him, "Come Lady Lannister, sit with us, you can help me," he said looking up at her again and smiling, Ellyn moved slowly across the room and sat down nervously beside Ramsay, who handed her a cloth. The three sat in silence as Ramsay continued to smile, every so often taken glances at Ellyn beside him, who seemed to be very uncomfortable,

"Don't you think he's been a good boy? When those creatures came he refused to let them steal him from me," he questioned Ellyn and looked at her face as ribbed at Reeks arms,

"Yes my Lord, he has been a very good boy," she answered, her graze not meeting his, Reek refused to look up as they spoke,

"Say hello Reek, have some manners," Ramsay said softly and Reek lifted his head slightly,

"Hello Lady Lannister," he said quietly and returned his gaze to the water. Ramsay smirked as he watched the two and he slapped his hands together,

"Right that should be it, we have some work to do Reek before you can help me with my little plan," he said standing and walking over to the towels, " You will dry him sweet Ellyn," he said and threw a towel at her, Reek stood using his hands to cover his body as Ellyn began drying him. It seemed to only take a few minutes for Reek to be come dry and get himself into his clean clothes, but Ramsay enjoyed every minute of watch his two favorite things interacting, "Lady Lannister," he said as Ellyn stood at the door, Ramsay walked to her and took her hand in his, "You are free of your duties for now," he kissed the back of her hand and motioned to Reek, "Say thank you Reek," he said and Reek nodded quickly,

"Thank you my lady," he answered his voice low and sad, Ramsay smiled up at her and kissed her gently on the forehead,

"I will attend to you tonight in my chambers," he smiled and waved her out the door, her face filled with confusion and a tiny bit of worry.

"Okay Reek so what do you say when the men as you what your name is?" Ramsay said loudly standing in the middle of the room Reek cleared his throat,

"Reek" he said firmly and looked at Ramsay whose face seemed disappointed,

"No Reek, you need to say Theon Greyjoy of the Ironborn's" Ramsay snapped back and took a seat in a chair and taking a gulp of wine, "And you must sound like you mean it," he continued as he looked over reek, "Stand up straight and hold your head high, like you would do if you were a lord," he smiled and waited for Reek to reposition himself. Ramsay became angry when Reek remained the same and he banged the arm of the chair, "Reek stand up straight and hold your head hi your master has commanded you," he stated firmly and Reek slowly straightened his back and face his head straight across, "Good boy, now what is your name? and take a moment to think if you need to Reek, you need to be ready when the time comes," he sat back in his chair and smiled widely as Reek opened his mouth the speak, his face blank of any emotion,

"I am-," he stopped himself and closed his mouth looking at Ramsay, his eyes sad, Ramsay motioned with his hand for him to continue, "I am Theon Greyjoy of the Ironborns," he answered loudly and quickly looked back at Ramsay who clapped loudly,

"Good boy! Now you must sound like you mean it, like me listen. I am Theon Greyjoy of the Ironborn's" Ramsay said loudly his face focused, his voice boomed around the room, "Do you see Reek?" Reek nodded quickly and straightened himself up again,

"I am Theon Greyjoy of the Ironborns" Reek's voice repeated, this time loudly and filled with confidence, Ramsay smiled widely and he laughed slightly,

"Yes yes Good boy," he said excitedly and padded Reek on the back, "Now when you walk, you must not be frightened, otherwise they will know you are lying, you must walk like a Lord," Ramsay went on as he took another gulp of wine. The training of Reek took longer than Ramsay had originally thought, but as the moon light filled the room, Reek had began talking like he had when Ramsay had first taken him, Ramsay smirked and shook his hand,

"Well done Reek, that will be enough for today, but I want you to keep repeating it to yourself, so that you don't forget do you understand?," Reek suddenly collapsed back into him self,

"Yes my lord," he answered and looked at the floor,

"Good now off to bed cause we will have to continue this tomorrow, and it is now late you see," Reek nodded again and walked towards the door, "What is your name?" Ramsay playfully asked and Reek froze in place, his back turned to Ramsay,

"Theon Greyjoy Of the Ironborn's" he answered his voice now frightened,

"Good boy," Ramsay said again and finished off his wine, "Go on then Reek off to bed, Guards have someone take him back to his bed," Ramsay said as Reek exited room, he smirked to himself, that went a lot better than I thought it would, he thought to himself, as he blew out the candles in the room and left.

Ellyn was already in bed when Ramsay entered, she was curled up in the blankets with her back facing him, Ramsay sat on the edge of the bed and sighed deeply as he undressed,

"it has been an eventful day," he said excitedly as Ellyn turned to face him, "Although my dear sweet Ellyn I must apologize for my behavior earlier, it seems that today I was just feeling rather foul," he smiled and climbed into bed beside her,

"It is fine my lord," she answered weakly as Ramsay placed his arm around her and breathed deeply,

"Yes well, still there was no need to place you fully in the dung of them horses," he laughed lightly and his eyes met hers, "Although I must admit once I had calmed down I did find the image a little funny," he smiled and began to kiss her mouth,

"Well it would be easy for you to find it funny my lord," she answered back and allowed him to kiss her neck,

"Enough talk now Ellyn, there is plenty of time to do that in years to come," he said as he began to undress her, he could see in her face that she was confused with what was happening and he seemed to enjoy her confusion, Ramsay climbed on top her and smiled down at her, their eyes never leaving the others as he entered her, her soft moan filling his ears.


	10. Flayed Man Banners

THEON'S P.O.V

Reek stood before Ramsay, his body shaking as his lord dressed him in a heavy suit of armour, and he knew what he was about to do. Lord Ramsay had been preparing him for this for a few days now, Reek was to play a role of a man called Theon Greyjoy so that his master could take Moat Cailin for his father and they would be then able to control the north with no problems. Reek stared at the grass as the wind blew his hair, all the Bolton men sat on their horses around them and his master patted Reek's arms now that he was suited up and smiled at him, Reek's eyes met with his,

"Cracking. Mmm" he said out loud as Reek jumped at his voice and he continued, "Strong as long as their in the sea," Ramsay continued to keep eye contact with Reek as he spoke," Take them out of the water, no bones" he said gleefully and Reek swallowed hard as he looked from the grass back to his master, his insides twisting with fear, what if they figured out it wasn't him? What if they knew he was only Reek? The question caused his head to hurt slightly and his eyes watered a little, "They collapse under their proud weight and slump into a heap of nothing, you'd think they'd know that," Ramsay's voice filled his ears, pulling him from his mind and he tried focusing on his role, "Unfortunately, they're not very bright," Reek looked at the grass and stared, his breathing began to quicken as Ramsay moved his head to meet his graze once more, causing Reek to snap his head up, "What do you tell them?" he asked his eyes wide and stern,

"I'm Theon Greyjoy, son of Balon, heir to the Iron Islands," Reek spoke quickly, automatically going into the person that Ramsay had taught him to be, Ramsay lifted Reek's hand and placed a glove over it,

"And what are you really?" he asked, never taking his eyes from Reek's, this caused Reek to become very nervous as he returned to himself,

"I am Reek," he stated, his voice quivering as he spoke,

"Are you sure?" Ramsay questioned his voice toneless and Reek gulped hard "you do look very much like a Lord, Formidable, proud," Ramsay went on his voice lowered as the spoke the word proud and Reek felt a lump in his throat as he choked out,

"I'm Reek," his eyes zoomed left and right unknowing of where to look as Ramsay spoke quickly back to him,

"Until when?" he questioned lifting his eyebrows, his mouth slight open showing his tongue on the roof of his mouth, this seemed to be the only thing that Reek could focus on,

"Always, forever," Reek said softly his voice seemed to not shake as he spoke for the first time in a long time, he was sure of what he was saying to his master, Ramsay nodded gently as Reek spoke,

"That's right, until your rotting in the ground," he said placing his palm on Reeks cheek, Reek steadied himself so he would not jump at the touch of his master, that could seem like Reek did not trust him and he did wholeheartedly, Ramsay moved his hand to Reeks back and Reek could feel him giving him a slight push and his feet started to move forward, "Remember what you are and what your not, Bring me moat Cailin," he said firmly and Reek watched as he looked out towards the building in the distance and he gulped hard, his throat becoming painfully dry again.

Reek arrived just a short distance from the gate of Moat Cailin, a bird sat searching the dead body of a man for food as his horse walked, all around him bodies lay, speared and stabbed, soaked in blood, there was even a few horses with no men on them, grazing on the grass as Reek approached, a white flag in one hand and the reigns of his horse in the other as he made his way to the gate.

"No closer, who are you?" the rough voice of a man called out, Reek's eye widened as he began to feel his nerves taking over and he looked up at the guard post at the man who had shouted at him,

"I'm Theon Greyjoy, son of Balon, heir to the Iron Islands" Reek chocked out worried that he had forgotten his training and had not sound convincing enough for the man above him. The man whispered into the ear of another, who ran off afterwards, and he returned his Gaze to Reek, who began shaking on the back of his horse,

"Open the gates," the man called and Reek was met with two men who took hold of his horse at the front and pulled him inside, I'm Reek, he reminded himself as they walked in silence, Always and forever, I will be loyal to my Master Lord Ramsay, his mind filled with his thoughts as he was motioned of his horse and led inside the castle, Reek, only Reek, he continued as he rounded a corner and was met with the face of a frightening looking man,

"I'm Kenning, commander of this garrison," He spoke his voice hoarse, he looked to Reek as if he was Ill but the words continued to stream from his mouth, " and you say your Theon Greyjoy?" He question Reek who stared into his eyes,

"Yes," he said out loud in a voice that didn't seem like his own, No, he thought in his mind, only Reek,

"And why should I believe that?" he went on to answer, Reek felt his heart skip a beat, I've been caught Master Snow is not going to be happy, they know I am only Reek, I am not Theon Greyjoy, he though in mind, his head buzzing as he tried to calm himself, the lump in his throat had returned, he moved his feet forward so that me may take a few seconds to compose himself and he took a deep breath to speak,

"I was born on Pyke to Balon Greyjoy, his third and last living son," Reek spoke, his back straightened and his tone determined all while his mind screamed at him, Reek only Reek, for ever and always, Reek mentally shook himself as he continued, "I am your prince, I swear it by the drowned god," Reeks mouth continued to move and the words moved slowly and naturally, only Reek, he continued to think as he raised his right hand, as a fist and placed it on his chest, "What is dead will never die," he stated, faking proudness in his voice and he was met with all the men in the room responding,

"What is dead may never die," Reek looked around at them. His heart racing as if it was about to jump out of his chest,

"And if you were my prince, why are you marching with a Bolton army?" Reek, Reek, Reek, he thought to himself as he stiffened and thought back to what Ramsay had taught him to say, his mouth went dry as he spoke,

"Lord Bolton took me captive after Winterfell, he sent me to treat in good faith as your fellow Ironborn," Reek said trying to with all his will power to keep eye contact with the bald man in front of him,

"And what does Lord Bolton want?" He asked, Reek could feel himself wonder if this man would ever stop asking question and just agree so that he may return to his master, he breathed deep and handed the man a rolled up piece of Parchment as he continued to speak, the words forcing there way out of him mouth,

"You are fading from sickness, you are badly outnumbered, and you're hundred's of miles from the sea, Lord Bolton implores you to protect your men and abandon this fortress you can no longer hold, do this, and he will be just and fair with you as he has been with me, The Bolton's will give you safe passage to the stony shore" Reek felt his lungs relax as he took a breath, he had not realised he was not breathing while he spoke,

"He wants us to surrender?" The man, continuing to ask question, he looked up at Reek and his eyes looked angry as his voice rose slightly,

"My own father, your king, surrendered years ago to Robert Baratheon, I watched him bend the knee, there was no shame there, He fought with honor, as did you" The bald man groaned as Reek finished his sentence, and collapsed to the ground, the men behind him rushing to help him back to his feet, muttering something Reek was unable to hear," I'm sorry," he stuttered out as the man steadied himself, "I didn't hear," Reek could feel his confidence slipping as the man lean forward and spat blood on his face, Reek could feel vomit crawling up his throat as he stood in his place,

"No shame, Fought with honour," the man growled as he spat more blood on the floor, Reek felt his eyes becoming heavy and it would only be moments to go before they would start to fill with water and his body began to shake, "only a whipped dog would speak this way," the man continued looking into Reek's eyes, "Or a women, are you a women boy?" He questioned and Reek felt himself break,

"You don't know-" Reek began but was cut off with the growling voice of the man in front of him,

"The Ironborn will not surrender," the room filled with the mumbling of the men within it and Reek breathing started to become quick and shallow as he started to mutterer his name to himself, as he tried to find words, or just make his mouth do anything, he looked towards the floor, "You can tell your master that, Theon Greyjoy, or whoever the fuck you are," and that was all that Reek needed to fully bring him back to being only Reek, he was no longer playing a character, these awful men had caught him in his lie,

"My name is Reek," he said quietly to himself as he stared at his feet, he could hear the mans breathing, heavy and deep,

"What in the hell are you muttering?" He questioned, and Reek's eyes grew wide, as he lifted his head,

"I'm Reek, Reek," he repeated and could feel his eyes stinging with tears of fear as his lips moved, Reek was just about to break down when the man in front of him was hit in the head with an axe and he collapsed to the ground, a heavy man appeared from behind and lifted the paper scanning over it quickly,

"If we Yield, we live?" he questioned with a voice fill of hope, Reek stiffened as the man stared at him, "is that what it says on this paper here?" he said with a hurried tone and Reek nodded quickly, remembering back to his training from Ramsay as he opened his mouth,

"Yes, have your men raise the white flag and open the gate," he said with his back straight and his voice again filled with confidence, "Your going home," he stated gently as he looked around the room at the men and smiled.

What happened next was so quick that Reek believed himself to be dreaming, the men had raised the white flag and opened the gate for Ramsay and his men and Ramsay's men had rushed quickly into the courtyard and began stabbing at the Ironborn men with spears, two at a time pinning the men to the place where they stood. The Bolton men jumped down from their horses, as the screams of the Ironborn men filled Reek's ears causing him to close his eyes tight and try and think of something else, which proved to be pointless, he looked across the courtyard and spotted Ellyn and Ramsay, who stood surrounded by the attack, his masters men peeled the skin from the men that still stood screaming for mercy and death as Ramsay made his way towards Reek, who stood frozen with fear,

"You didn't really think I'd let them go did you?" Ramsay asked as he turned Reek to come face to face with the body of a dead flayed man, Reek could not find words to response so he stood silent, not taking his eyes from the bloody mess in front of him, "It's fallen out of fashion, flaying, sad but true," Ramsay continued placing his arm around the shoulder of Reek and looking into the empty eye sockets of the man before him, "Traditions are important, where are we without our history?" he questioned and slapped lightly on Reek's chest plate, "Eh?" he encouraged waiting for Reek to speak, Reek searched his mouth for saliva to find none and chocked out,

"Yes my Lord, will we go home now?" he asked, his eyes never moving from in front of him and Ramsay came in close to his face, Reek could feel his breath on his cheek,

"I believe we will, to our new home," he said, his voice filled with glee as he walked off, leaving Reek staring at the dead man, trying with all his power not to break into tears.

ELLYN'S P.O.V

They had done what Theon or Reek whichever you called him had asked they surrendered themselves to Ramsay and therefore to Roose Bolton. No harm would come to them, that was the promise given if they did so, yet Ellyn stood in the middle of a massacre. She felt sick and not the kind of sick she felt whilst riding the horse she blushed at the thought of her nearly falling from it out of weariness she was then forced to ride with Ramsay who cradled her as she done so.

Ramsay Snow was a very confusing man just a few days prior he had pushed her into horse feces and ever since he had been a delight to be around but she hadn't forgotten nor forgiven his wild behaviour. She watched as he, with the Bolton men slaughtered the iron born around her she didn't feel frightened she felt numb, once the iron born men had gotten to a stage were they were no longer able to fight back, then Ramsay and his men would begin to peel off their skin, flaying it was called and Ramsay preferred it was done alive even if the men barley were. Ellyn was given a bow and arrow, to defend herself, and a small sword. She was given this before they even got there it was said to be incase the Iron born attacked but they didn't and yet they surrounded her flayed anyway. This shouldn't surprise her she knew what type of men they were anyway she thought and she watched one of the singing men who tried to rape her flaying a screaming man, it was horrific or was it revolting there wasn't really a word to describe flaying. The men seemed to be all too busy doing so to notice there was an Iron born free and he was armed making his way towards Ramsay, she looked as he done so he was creeping up behind him and he could easily slit his throat, she thought of the rape she thought of him ripping off the necklace given to her by Jon, she thought of his father presenting her with Robb Starks head and she thought of how he had treated her the other day "I don't share wine with whores" he had said yet it was him that made her unpure and although she grew to like it, it was by force all these things wind-milled around her head she thought of him cutting off Theon's penis and making him a shadow of a person, he deserved death just as Joffrey had. Ramsay looked around it was too late he was already swinging his sword in his direction quickly Ellyn, who found herself already pointing at the armed Iron born with her bow and arrow let loose the bow seeing the place where his heart would be as a red target, just like the board she practiced on with Jon and Robb. The arrow flew and spun threw the air until it quickly reached her target the man let out a Yelp and fell to the floor him sword falling behind him, Ramsay was untouched. He looked up at Ellyn and smiled, her face remained emotionless why did I just save that creep she thought he didn't deserve it the words he said to her before entered her mind "you can't escape me I'm a part of you now" she paid no heed to this as he spoke it but now it made all too much sense he was in her head. Ramsay got up and walked over to Ellyn and pulled out her small sword,

"It's not as much fun to flay the dead but we'll still do it," she looked down at the still man who's mouth was filled with blood and an arrow stuck out of his chest. Ramsay forced the sword into Ellyn's hands and beckoned towards the deceased. She lifted the dead arm and begun peeling away the skin exposing the nerve and muscle tissue, for some reason she did not feel ill this was oddly satisfying, she looked over at Ramsay who was working on the other side he was looking at her very strangely she sensed his lust for her it gave off rays like the sun did. She noticed the blood on her hands and begun to feel very strange what was she doing? Why was she doing this? And why was it that she felt this way. Ramsay positioned the man to be like that of the man who was on the Bolton banners and he set him alight "come Ellyn, around the side of here I want to show you something"

"Yes my lord," she said following him to the side, Ramsay commanded the troops to return to his father he said he would be with them shortly. Once they got to the side he pushed her up against the wall and began vigorously kissing her, his kisses were very messy and leaving around her mouth drenched with salvia

"I never wanted you more," he said forcing her hand to feel his very stiff cock, "you like that don't you," he said biting at her ear as she grazed up and down it with her hand whilst his fingers worked their magic on her. "Your leaving my cock all blood," he laughed looking at her hands he did not wipe it before he forced it inside her tight pussy she groaned as he thrust into her, taking her hands and arms spreading the blood onto his own he pulled up her dress and smeared the blood on to her breasts thrusting into her heavily, they both groaned and kissed she grew so excited hearing how satisfied he was she was starting to scratch at his chest when he filled her up with his hot liquid, "sorry I was rather excited," he said a bit red, she kissed him lightly on the lips,

"It's fine," she laughed she had exploded her juices onto him only moments before anyway, her blood was hot and her excitement matched his. They walked off to fetch his daddy so that Ramsay could gloat about his victory to him. She watched as he done so with a sense of pride she knew what this would mean as he told his father he had won Moat Cailin for him,

"Come Ramsay walk with me, and you Ellyn follow us with wine," he commanded and she obeyed going to the horse and pulling the wine out of the sack that contained it. She followed them to the top of a hill, they were talking of Bran and Rickon and whether or not they had been spotted, she was pleased to hear that they had not been. She believed they were ok just in hiding somewhere while Roose presumed them dead. They talked of how big the north was, bigger than the other six kingdoms combined and how the north belonged to Roose,

"Tell me what is your name," Roose spoke and Ellyn's heart skipped a beat.

"Ramsay Snow," she heard him say with distain,

"No not Ramsay Snow," Roose said over the top of him forcing a page into his hand' "open it" he said sternly and Ellyn's eyes light up, finally she thought she knew how he hated being a bastard maybe he would become kinder now he was given what he wanted. "From this day until your last day you are Ramsay Bolton son of Roose Bolton," Ellyn felt a tear of happiness leave her eye she was overcome with emotion as Ramsay, now Bolton fell to his knees

"You honour me," he began "I will uphold your name and tradition, I will be worthy of you father," she was swelling with pride for him, "I promise," he rose and Roose commanded Ellyn to give them over the wine she wiped away her tears and did so, she was permitted some wine also to celebrate. They walked down to ride home and Ramsay and Ellyn trailed behind Roose, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "you'll be lady Bolton yet," he said and she blushed fiercely. They mounted the horses Ellyn climbing on Ramsay's and he getting behind her to ensure she would not fall. "Come reek I'll be needing a bath," he said to reek as they rode on, Bolton men banners everywhere they were now Ramsay's banners finally she thought, she leaned back and tuned her head and kissed him on the cheek,

"I'd like to bathe with you Lord Bolton," she felt him jolt finally he was being called Lord Bolton and not Snow.


	11. Your Whore Mother and me?

ELLYN'S P.O.V

Being back in Winterfell was an overwhelming sensation for Ellyn, there was no Starks there now, no Robb to talk to or bastard brother Jon, she did not see Arya run wild or Bran climb nor did she see Rickon playing about, there was not a direwolf in sight. They had arrived in Winterfell a few weeks previous after Ramsay had taken Moat Cailin and become a true Bolton, you think he would be in top form all the time due to this, however he had developed a nasty habit of holding her up against the wall by her neck when she spoke of the Stark rule and how they were good so it was no wonder people were not accepting the Boltons' as of yet. Roose Bolton himself was growing rather nervous incase the other houses would rise up against him, not many would declare him warden of the north and Ramsay had flayed many alive for not doing so.

The houses were ferociously scared of house Bolton but somehow still managed to stand up for what they believed in which was Stark rule. Ellyn had found herself spending most of her time in the library reading of Targaryn rule, 'fire and blood' were their words she learned about the dragons they used to have, she thought of Daenreys and how she had three dragons, she was said to have emerged un-burnt from a great fire that burned the whole night through and when she erupted out of it she had her three dragons around her, they were merely eggs when she went in, worth a fortune but most believed them to be dormant. Although quite a lot of the Targaryn rulers she had read about had been well mad she thought it would be quite glorious to have a Targaryn ruler again, it was almost like it was supposed to be. The mother of dragons should swoop across the narrow sea with a fleet of ships and take poor Tommen off the Iron throne, he was a good boy a sweet boy but he was a mere child and she could not imagine him being a good ruler, a mere puppet of Tywin and Cersei. Ellyn would stay in the library for as long as she would get away with at night. Sometimes she even sneaked with her some wine. Whilst reading she thought of Rhaegar Targaryen who was said to be the last dragon, clearly he was not, but he might of been a good ruler he was said to be brave and gallant and was a good swords man but also sang to the common people which she found to be just darling, he must of been a kind gentleman. She thought of how Robert Baratheon slayed him in battle and almost wanted to be sad for him but she must remember he took Lyanna Stark, kidnapped her, how could a man who sings to the peasant folk in his spare time kidnap someone, perhaps they we're secretly in love she thought, this would have delighter her, a tragic love story as they both ended up in the ground for some reason an image of Lyanna covered in a bed of blood came into her head, she shook it away she did not even know what this lady looked like after all, well she had been told but she never seen her face she was not yet born. Perhaps she had consumed too much wine. She had only meant to have a glass as her health had not been the best but it seemed she'd slipped to two which for the weary is not good, she thought of how the maid thought she had been pregnant and felt a twinge of guilt looking at the empty goblet, but no she couldn't be, this woman was not a Maester after all. Soon enough Ramsay came to retrieve her to bed, where the only time he would grab her throat was sexually.

The next day Ellyn found herself overheating doing the laundry, her breasts felt heavy they were certainly larger she thought, she was happy they did, it would distract Ramsay from the fact she had gotten slightly pudgy around her lower belly. Ellyn hated doing the laundry she was a disaster at it when she started off, but the old maid has shown her all the tricks and she had been in the Bolton's service long enough now not be warranted any mistakes so it was just as well. When she was finished she was instructed to cook pork and bring it to Roose Bolton and his men with some wine, she in truth belonged to Ramsay now but Roose still liked ordering her about, she sensed that he knew how much hatred she had closed off inside her for him although she was always, always well mannered to him.

Something about Roose intimidated her she believed it was the way he spoke, she would never let him know this and if needs be she hoped a day would come where she could be given the opportunity to stand up to him, she would show him alright but she could not afford to be sent away from here, she would have nowhere to go. Ellyn felt dizzy as she served him his meat and wine everything was going in and out of focus,

"Are you ok Lady Lannister?" Roose asked he sounded bored, she felt sweat form around her face, she could tell it was hot and flushed she tried to murmur that she was fine but the words just would not come out. She found herself needing to sit down she cared not that it was on the floor or before Roose because everything was black, she could not see, she was feared she was going blind, it was as if she was passed out but her mind was still very much awake. She heard Roose send for the Maester she must of looked as bad as she felt, she clutched her knees as best she could, it was hard to get a grip on them with sweaty hands. When her eyes came back into focus the old Maester was standing before her, he helped up to sit on a chair, Roose seemed displeased,

"What happened child?" the Maester inquired he sounded slightly worried, she told him everything about how sick she had been feeling the last while, how she nearly fell off a horse due to dizziness and how the dizziness had struck her once more in this very room causing her eye sight to leave her. "When did you last bleed?" he smiled slightly at her,

"I have been in service with the Boltons for over two months now," she began, "I have not bleed whilst here," she felt her heart rate going up she knew where this was going, the old maid had been right. The Maester told her she was carrying a child, that the sickness was nothing to be alarmed about, Ellyn did not know how to feel about this apart of her was happy she would be bringing a child into the world, another overcome with worry of what Ramsay would say when she told him his bastard was growing inside her.

"Did the Lannister's send me a pregnant hand maiden or did my son put the baby into you?" Roose was not at all happy as he spoke; maybe it was not Ramsay she had to worry about after all,

"The baby is Ramsay's," she sighed and Roose Bolton scoffed, what his problem was she did not know.

"Well perhaps you should go inform him that he going to be a father," Roose said coldly, "stupid boy," she heard him say as she left.

Ramsay would not be hard to find he was of course with Reek or Theon she cursed herself again for calling him Reek, he was clearly in there whipping him as he had done every day since they arrived at Winterfell, whipping him to remind him he was Reek and not Theon, even though it was Ramsay who had made him do it, he was a special sort of psychopath. Before Ellyn entered the room Ramsay's voice entered her head he spoke, 'you can't escape me, I'm part of you now,' and she held her stomach for a moment. She opened the door to find Reek crying saying,

"I'm Reek, I know I'm loyal Reek, good Reek," the whip made a terrifying noise as it hit off him; she closed her eyes for a second. Ramsay did not even seem to notice she was there or at least he did not say hello,

"Ramsay I am sorry to disturb you, its just I was just speaking with the Maester and I'm pregnant," she felt tears of worry fill her eyes, best not let him see,

"Yes, yes Ellyn" Ramsay said continuing to whip Reek, of course he wouldn't care, she would of being simple minded to think otherwise, she traced her fingers along her stomach wallowing in disappointment.

RAMSAY'S P.O.V

The words that had come from Ellyn's mouth seemed to have turned Ramsay temporary deaf as he lifted his arm to strike Reek one more time, he was just reminding Reek that, that was who he was and no one else when the words suddenly echoed through his ears and he looked towards Ellyn who was rubbing her fingers softly over her stomach, and his arm froze in mid-air,

"Wait what did you say?" he asked and his eyes grew wide and everything started to come together in his mind and Ellyn's head snapped up and their eyes met, she opened her mouth to speak again but he did not give her time to form words as he shouted, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" he dropped the whip and quickly walked towards her, his face grinned from ear to ear as he stopped in front of her, "Are you with child?" he asked her softly, his insides twisted with excitement as he waited for her to repeat the words and just clarify that he had heard her properly,

"Yes," she said softly and stared into his eyes, her face was frozen in a shocked look as he could feel himself building up with happiness. Ramsay moved quickly pulling Ellyn up into the air, her legs over his arms as he spun her around letting out excited 'Woo's', he could feel Ellyn relax into him as she started to laugh lightly and he spun her again before stopping and looking to deep into her eyes and placing a soft kiss on her mouth. Ellyn climbed out of his arms once the kiss had ended and Ramsay felt like he was visually shaking as he stood in his spot,

"I'm going to be a dad! I am going to have an heir!" he explained excitedly and skipped over to where Reek was held in place, "Do you hear that Reek? I'm going to be a Daddy" he said and began untying Reek from his position,

"Yes my Lord, it is wonderful news" Reek answered as Ramsay undid the last cuff and let him fall to the floor, Ramsay rushed back to Ellyn and took her hands in his and stared deep into her eyes, he could see the happiness that was lighting them up as he watched, the light of the sun dance around her pupil and he couldn't help but genuinely feel filled with a warm feeling that filled his body,

"I can't believe this, how far gone are you? When did you find out? Come sit tell me everything!" he said in a rushed tone as he pulled her to a table that had only two chairs, "Reek wine" he snapped his fingers, without taking his eyes off Ellyn as he waited for her to talk, he watched her smile shine as she opened her mouth, her words seemed like silk in his ears,

"Just moments ago, I was getting dizzy spells and the Maester came and checked me over and asked some questions, he believes I am two months gone," she smiled and her cheeks blushed slightly which just seemed to make her eyes shine brighter, Reek handed Ellyn and Ramsay as glass, Ramsay suddenly became angry and stood,

"Wine for a women with child?" he asked, his voice stern and angry, Reek began to sweat,

"No my Lord, I thought she may do with some water," he answered quietly and stared at the floor, Ramsay relaxed and padded him on the shoulder,

"Good boy Reek, we don't want to do anything to hurt the little one now do we," he said and sat back down holding his stare with Ellyn and taking a large gulp of his wine,

"No my Lord of course not my Lord," he answered and stood back in the shadows,

"After all your basically going to be an uncle," Ramsay joked and held Ellyn's hand, "I have never been this happy in my life," he told her and kissed the back of her hand, "I must tell father," he stated quickly and stood walking towards the door,

"Ramsay wait, your father-" Ellyn started but Ramsay cut her off,

"My father will be very happy to hear that there will be another Bolton to carry on his name," he smiled and exited the room.

Ramsay entered the room where his father sat chewing on the food that sat in front of him, the Maester was sitting with him and they talked in mumbled voices as Ramsay moved proudly down the table to his father, he stood at his side and waited until the conversation had finished and his father had turned to face him, his face cold and stern as he stared at Ramsay, but no matter what was going on with his father, Ramsay's smile stayed stuck to his face and he sat beside his father,

"Father wonderful news," he stated happily as his father rolled his eyes and placed his fork on the table,

"Do you understand what you have done Ramsay?" he father questioned, his voice filled with disgust as he placed his hands on his head and Ramsay shook his head, wanting quickly to get his news out first,

"Father we can discuss me in a while but first I must tell you Ellyn is with child!" he said quickly and filled with joy and his fathers face grew angry, "I am to have my own Bolton boy!" he placed his hands out in front of him excited and his father thumped the table, making Ramsay jump slightly and his face to drop in confusion,

"Exactly, do you understand the problem you have caused for me?" He asked and looked at Ramsay who looked from the Maester to his father and opened his mouth,

"Is it because it is out of wedlock? It's a bastard? Your ashamed?" Ramsay answered back and sighed heavily, but his face turned back into a wide smile, "But you see father I am going to make sure he is not a bastard, I am going to Marry Ellyn Lannister," he stated proudly and his father took a gulp of his wine,

"NO, You will not, you fool," he said, his voice dangerously low and he leaned over the table to come face to face with his son, "I was to have you marry Sansa Stark, in order to bring peace with our family in the north," he stated firmly and turned away lifting his fork and grabbing another bite to eat, Marry the Stark girl? Ramsay thought in his mind, he would do not such thing, he had no interest in her, he looked at his father and his face had turned to a frown, but father wishes me to do so, he thought and opened his mouth,

"But I do not wish for my child to be a Bastard father and Ellyn and myself are getting on wonderfully, it will be a unity between us and the Lannister's if we marry" he said and forced a smile on his face. Roose froze and glanced sideways at his son,

"I don't need unity with the Lannister's," he said quietly and stared a head of himself, "I already have that, I need the North to support us and they will only do that if a Stark is with us," he said firmly and finished his goblet of wine, "So you will marry Sansa Stark and that's the end of it," he said and placed the goblet on his plate and turned his gaze back to his son,

"But my boy," Ramsay stated weakly, what will I do? He questioned himself, feeling his anger ready to spill from every exit in his body, father has made up his mind, but what about baby boy Bolton, "Father please, isn't there anything that I can do? I wish for Ellyn to be my wife," he said firmly and his eyes tore into his fathers,

"Ramsay do not beg, it's not what Boltons do" he said and placed his hands on his knees, relaxing back into his chair and smirking at his son, Ramsay sat, his excitement pulled from his body as he looked at his hands,

"Yes father," he answered and stood to leave,

"Did you rape her?" Roose blunted out loudly and in a matter of fact tone, Ramsay's body shivered as he remembered back to the first night,

"Not exactly, I mean that's how it started," he answered and turned to his father, " but I believe it was a bit like you and mother, we had feelings for one another without actually knowing we did," he continued and sat back down, his smile wide again as he told his father of what had taken place,

"Feelings? Your whore mother and me? I don't think so, I seen her and I was horny so I took her, under a tree where I had hung her husband earlier that day," his father stated back and Ramsay's heart shattered and his eyes widened,

"That's not true, you loved her," he said loudly and stood up, slamming his hands on the table, his breathing shallow and quick,

"Loved her? And would someone who loved her have left her and her bastard child behind?" he question and sighed, a smile on his face,

"I don't understand," Ramsay said his voice shaking and he turned away from his father,

"Of course you don't understand, you are a birth of rape, nothing more, nothing less, it would make sense that you wouldn't have the ability to understand my position," his father stated matter of fact, Ramsay could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke and stormed towards the door,

"Son of a whore or not I am a Bolton now," and he slammed the door behind him, fearing his eyes may leak the liquid that Ellyn had made them do before and he hurried to his room, where Ellyn lay on the bed rubbing at her tummy,

"How'd it go with your father?" she asked, fear in her tone as she spoke and sat up, Ramsay turned to her box, where the necklace from Jon snow had been placed and opened it,

"Better than ever," he stated and fake a happy tone in his voice as he had his back turned, Ellyn arose and walked up beside him, her eyes widened when she seen what he was staring at, Ramsay turned to her and smiled, placing the necklace in her hands, "If we are to be a family, you have to give this to me, so that I may do with it as I see fit," He said and smiled, holding his hand out to take it and he waited. Ramsay watched as Ellyn looked at the necklace and stared for a few seconds, before she lifted her head, her eyes filled with tears as she moved her hand hesitantly towards his and placed the necklace in his hands,

"Thank you my Lady," he said sweetly and placed the necklace in his pocket, "Lets lay together and relax, I think we deserve it," he smiled and moved her towards the bed, both crawled under the blankets, the sun light still spilling in the small window, Ellyn lay on his chest,

"Lets just lay here for a while and chat," he said softly playing with her hair, and when he knew she wasn't looking he let one single drip of the hot liquid, leak from his eye.


	12. Hunting and Hounds

ELLYN'S P.O.V

As time went on the slightly swollen and pudgy bit that appeared on her stomach hardened and began to stick out she still found it very strange to think about, that she was actually carrying a child, Ramsay's child at that. Soon they were to be married in order for the child to hold the name Bolton and not Snow, this was very important to Ramsay he wanted his son to be legitimized, she often worried about if the child was a girl would he be disappointed? She hoped not. Due to her newfound delicate condition her workload was near halved, she never had to get up to make the breakfast anymore Ramsay insisted she needed rest. She found herself being treated more like a lady once more instead of a mere hand maiden. She tried to use her new found position to talk Ramsay around to freeing poor Reek but he refused, he said to her about the farm boys and burning down Winterfell which was now being rebuilt, it was now their home after all he told her if he let Reek go he would continue his madness and we don't want anymore children to be burned, was she mad to start believing him? She enjoyed strolling around Winterfell, when she was not in the library of course there was no more wine to keep her company but berry cakes and sweet juices. She even prepared Ramsay a berry cake, she had never baked for him prior to that but she found he was creeping his way to being always on her mind. She missed her necklace given to her by Jon, she often wondered what Ramsay had planned for it, or if he had just discarded it somewhere this thought saddened her she thought of how Jon was doing at castleblack, was it everything he hoped it would be? Before Joffrey called for Ned's head he was complaining about being a steward surely he could be so much more he was so skilled with a sword, she smiled thinking of how he and Robb taught her a sharp pain that nearly crippled her shot through her heart when she thought of Robb. It then gave her the obvious displeasement that she was carrying the grandchild of the man who betrayed and murdered him. This man did not approve of the baby she knew that deep down, the look on his face when she was told she was carrying said it all and he had been more cold with her since then if it was even possible for Roose Bolton to be more cold the man was ice. Ellyn wore the midnight blue dress she wore the day she met Ramsay it was his favorite as it revealed her breasts which had grown since then, this dress was tight so it showed off her newly pregnant stomach she liked this. She was linking onto Ramsay strolling with him around Winterfell he was complaining to her of the houses refusing to pay their taxes because they did not see Roose as the real warden of the North, nor did she but she kept this from her husband to be instead she smiled and assured him they soon would. The couple went to feed the hounds together and to let them out to accompany them on their stroll; Ellyn was grown really fond of them, which she never thought she would. She petted the biggest one and it licked her hand affectionately,

"She likes you," Ramsay said

"I like her too," Ellyn beamed up at him. These hounds were vicious animals but they were loyal to Ramsay and therefore loyal to her she hoped after all that they wouldn't bite the hand that's fed them. While they were walking aimlessly chatting, a yellow haired skinny girl with a long nose and crystal blue eyes appeared she was waving, Ellyn did not recognize her and Ramsay's breathing became strange.

"It's been quite sometime Ramsay," she said making her way towards the pair, "I've heard you is a Bolton now, I gots sent up here to Winterfell cause my grans sick, looking after her I am, I was happy to be sent here because I could see you again, Lord Bolton," she planted a kiss on his lips and Ellyn jumped back from shock, what was this slut doing. Ramsay pulled away before she could add tongue and Ellyn stood looking angrier than she ever had looked in her entire life.

"What in the seven hells do you think you are doing," Ellyn almost screamed at her,

"I was just saying Hello," the foolish girl answered,

"Say hello like that again and I'll pull out your insides," Ellyn warned. Ramsay laughed slightly,

"Well this is awkward, Pansy I'm afraid you have made the future Lady Bolton jealous, and I don't like it when people upset my intended, I'm sure we can settle this with a game," a smile that went from ear to ear spread over Ramsay's face

"No m'Lord please I don't want to play a game, it's that awful game you made Violet play when she got pregnant and she's in the ground now," the girl named Pansy sounded frightened and hysterical. Ellyn couldn't believe what she was hearing, obviously Ramsay got some whore pregnant before and murdered her, how can it be that he was so happy when she announced that she was? Was he going to murder her? Ellyn assumed he wasn't, he did seem genuine after all but you can never tell with Ramsay Bolton.

"Now, now pansy there is no need to get all worked up," he began, "If you make it out of the Forrest you get to live!" He said happily, "If your not fast enough however you will make a lovely meal for my hounds they have just been fed but my girls are greedy and would love to go for seconds, right girls," they barked and Ellyn could see the terror in those crystal blue eyes. "Go Ellyn fetch Reek and you can get yourself a bow and arrow that will make it quite the game, you see Pansy my lady is quite skilled with a bow and arrow," he winked and Ellyn went immediately to get Reek. She got the bow and arrow off a guard who was reluctant to hand it over but he dare not refuse her when she told him who gave the orders. She wasn't sure why she was doing this after all the peasant girl could not of known that Lord Bolton was hers but then the thought of how many times he must of been inside her, for her to so carelessly plant one on him while he stood with another girl she grew furious she clearly thought he would wait for her, did they lye together after Ramsay and Ellyn met? One thing was for sure and that was she was not getting out of that Forrest alive.

"Come Reek, masters got a game for us," she smiled widely. When she got to Ramsay he was standing at the entrance to the forest he looked almost childlike he was bouncing around with happiness and excitement, "where are the hounds?" Ellyn asked as Reek trailed behind her.

"I have given her a head start my love," he kissed her passionately on the lips and she moaned into his mouth, "then of course I sent the hounds in after her," he was still beside her face his lips teasing hers she leaned in again and he cupped her breasts she imagined Reek was standing awkwardly as Ramsay's tongue swirled madly around hers. He pulled away although she could tell he didn't want to his hand still on her breast, "Come Reek, Ellyn we have a hunt," she smiled letting go of her breast and taking her hand intertwining his fingers into hers she smiled as he pulled her along "PANSY" he called loudly, she could hear the hounds barking, she grew excited. The three of them ran through the woods there was green everywhere covered in snow, "careful you don't slip my lady do make sure and hold on to me," he beamed at her as they quickened their pace, "PANSY," he called again. One hand was interlinked with Ramsay the other rested on her stomach she hoped this was not too much excitement for the little one, "PANSY," he continued to call they were getting close to the hounds she could hear them more clearly now than ever.

"Where are you, you little bitch," Ellyn said running looking everywhere she could whilst taking care of where she stood. She began to shoot arrows through the air hoping one would hit her,

"Your wasting them dear, wait until we can see her, here take my hand again," Ramsay was right they must wait until she was in clear view they began running again Reek slumped behind them trying his best to keep up. Ramsay called out her name again and Ellyn was sure she could hear her crying, oh how delightful! Ellyn ran as fast as she found comfortable not wanting to over do herself in her condition and soon she seen a glimpse of yellow hair,

"my love look," she pointed,

"Oh there you are," he said letting go of Ellyn's hand and beginning to loose some arrows the yellow haired girl threw herself into the water to dodge it, the bitch really wanted to live. Ellyn watched as Ramsay shot arrow after arrow the hounds were gaining on her, he had to hit her Ellyn looked at her legs and she dashed round the corner, "Hurry Reek hurry Ellyn," Ramsay ran on and they followed as fast as they could. Once Pansy was in clear view once again Ellyn picked up her bow and placed an arrow into it, she inhaled deeply and the girls legs became the target board that Jon and Robb taught her to use she seen the red circle and let one loose it flew through the air quickly and went right through her leg knocking her off her feet. Pansy lay on the ground bleeding and crying heavily begging for mercy, Ellyn did not intend to give her mercy as the three closed around her surrounding her with the hounds.

"Will I put the next one through her face or her tits, possibly her lady bit that lives between her legs," Ellyn put another arrow into position but Ramsay put his hand onto it pulling it down,

"Now love we must reward the hounds," he told her caressing her cheek, "but that was a fine shot, wasn't it reek," Ramsay turned to face his servant,

"Yes master it was, a fine shot my lady," he said shaking and looking to Ellyn, Pansy lay crying and shaking on the ground complaining about the pain in her leg.

"Do not worry, it will all be over soon, your leg won't be a problem and you yourself will not be a problem," he turned to the hounds, "rip her, rip her kill her," he shouted jumping up and down Ellyn watched as the hounds tore at her face and body ripping the skin and devouring her she felt odd she glanced over to Reek who was shaking and nearly crying she suddenly felt bad, what had she become. She looked down at what was left of the young girl and it was not a lot, Ramsay took Ellyn in his arms and kissed her she forgot about what had happened for a second kissing him back wrestling with his tongue, he removed her silk dress,

"What are you doing?!" She gasped he pushed himself onto her she could feel his hard pulsing cock inside his trousers and she felt herself become moist, "Ramsay!" She exclaimed as he began removing his clothes, she looked up, Reek could see that she was naked he could see all of her and now all of Ramsay, "look away Reek," she ordered

"No Reek don't," Ramsay commanded and the servant looked straight back and watched as Ramsay entered her, Reek began to shake more and he thrust into her, she felt rather uncomfortable. How could she enjoy the act when under her back the remains of Pansy lay and in front of her Reek stood watching, "Do you miss doing this with a woman Reek," he asked through gasps and he increased the speed of his thrusts

"Oooooh," Ellyn groaned, Reek did not answer his master who was smiling at him watching him while Ellyn lay moaning more moistness devolving inside her. She always had him soaked in it her knees buckled as he continued thrusting into her, she turned his head with her hands and bit his lip he let out a sigh of pleasure as she did so, she felt as though she might love him as the two finished off and lay entangled in each other naked on the ground he kissed her forehead she had no desire to get up yet.

RAMSAY'S P.O.V

Once they had returned from the hunting trip that had turned into a different type of fun, Ramsay dismissed Reek to his room and had told Ellyn to clean herself off as he made his way to the kennels, he had the perfect gift for his lady and he wanted to make sure that it was ready to be given to her. Ramsay's mind returned to the thoughts of what had taken place while they were out hunting and he laughed lightly to himself as he remembered Reek's face as he made him watch, as he entered the kennel's a guard bowed slightly,

"My Lord," he mumbled and stood straight as Ramsay nodded to him,

"Is the surprise ready?" he asked with excitement in his voice as he made his way down to the bottom cage, soft barking could be heard as it echoed through the room,

"Yes my lord, she is full of energy that one," he said as he followed and opened the metal door, "just like your girls," he smiled and Ramsay entered the cage lifting the small black pup from the straw covered ground. The puppy licked at Ramsay's face excitedly and he laughed softly as he petted its head.

"Yes she seems to be," he smiled and exited the kennel and making his way back towards the courtyard towards his house, "Have Lady Lannister meet me in my room straight away," he demanded of the guard who nodded and ran off a head of him, as Ramsay walked slowly with the pup in arm, Ellyn is going to love this little girl, he thought to himself and allowed the pup to continue licking his face, every so often letting out small howls of happiness.

Once in his room, Ramsay sat the pup on the bed and took a seat beside it as he waited for Ellyn to enter, Reek stood in the corner staring at the black pup that sniffed all over the bed, "Lovely isn't she Reek?" he questioned and motioned Reek to come closer,

"Yes my lord," he answered nervously, "what made you get another one?" he questioned, his voice weary as Ramsay looked in his eyes,

"Oh she is not for me, she is for my beautiful Ellyn," he answered looking down at the dog and smiling as it pulled at the blankets with it's teeth, "Don't you think she'll love it?" he asked and turned his attention back to Reek who nodded quickly as the door to the room slowly pushed open. Ellyn entered the room and Ramsay's eyes zoomed over her body as she walked, closing the door behind her and smiling at Ramsay and Reek as she came into the middle of the room,

"You wished to see me?' she asked and sat on a chair and waited for a reply,

"Yes my Lady I have a present for you," he smiled and stood, as he lifted the pup and walked towards her with it. Ramsay watched as her eyes lit up and her smile widened across her face as he bent down in front of her, handing her the puppy. She took the pup and her eyes met Ramsay's, speechless it seems she is, he thought to himself and waited for her to speak,

"She beautiful," she chocked out as she petted at the pup and nuzzled it's head with her nose, "Why?" she asked and looked at Ramsay as the pup climbed all over her, sniffing at her,

"Because I wanted to do something nice for you my Lady," he smiled and looked towards Reek who smiled weakly, "she is also an early wedding present, I just couldn't wait to give her to you," he said and kissed her on the forehead, Ellyn's face blushed as he mentioned wedding and she giggled lightly as she looked up at him, as he stood and made his way towards the bed again to sit. Ellyn jumped up and hugged him from behind as she smiled,

"Thank you Ramsay, I love her," she said, her voice filled with happiness and Ramsay turned to face her, her eyes filled with joy, this seemed to warm Ramsay as he looked over her face, he couldn't help but smile as she stood filled with joy in front of her, the small pup at their feet wagging it's tail and letting out quiet little barks,

"My pleasure," he answered and hugged her back, "Noting but the best for my sweet Ellyn," he said as he breathed in the smell of her hair and pulled back, "so what are you going to call her?" he asked and sat on the bed, Ellyn lifted the pup and took a seat beside him as her nose screwed up while she thought,

"Hmmm," she said out loud, and Ramsay laughed lightly as she stared at her, "What about Dany? Yes Dany is perfect," she said and hugged the pup softly, Dany licked lovingly at her face as she did so.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful hound for my beautiful lady," he smiled and she placed her head on his shoulder, "she has really taken to you," he continued as he motioned at the small pup, now curled up on Ellyn's knee, close to her tiny bump and Ellyn smiled at Dany while nodding lovingly. Ramsay placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed slightly as Ellyn stared into his eyes and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"We are like a tiny little family," she said softly and laughed, her laughter filled with happiness as it filled Ramsay's ears and he took her hand in his,

"We are a tiny little family," he smiled and stood walking towards the door to his room and turning to face her, "All that is left now is to marry," he said gleefully, but his heart thumped as he spoke the words out loud, thinking back to what his father had said about the Stark girl. Ellyn placed her hand over her mouth as her cheeks blushed again,

"You're determined to make me your wife," she laughed and Ramsay straighten his back with pride,

"Who wouldn't want to make you their wife? I'm just lucky that its me," he smiled and opened the door, "and what I want I get, now I must speak to my father I shall return later, Reek make sure to get Dany water and if Lady Lannister wishes for anything make sure she gets it," Ramsay finished, his voice demanding, and Reek shook slightly as he looked him,

"Yes my Lord," he almost seemed to whisper and moved to lift a bowl as Ramsay gave Ellyn one more smile and disappeared out the door.

Ramsay found his father in his room, being shaved and drinking wine. Ramsay entered and sat on the chair next to his father as the servant finished cleaning his fathers face,

"Ellyn loved her present," Ramsay stated proudly and his father sighed as he pulled his head up and looked at his son, taking a gulp of his wine,

"What was it you got her?" he asked and placed his goblet down and stood to fix himself,

"Her very own baby hound," Ramsay answered and smiled at his father who nodded with approval at his son, " I want to ask you something," Ramsay continued as he looked nervously at his father, who walked towards his door and turned to face his son,

"Walk with me," he stated firmly and left the bedroom as they made their way towards the dining room. Ramsay could feel his heart pounding in his chest as they walked into the dining hall, Ramsay quickly poured himself and his father a goblet of wine and they sat down in silence. Ramsay searched his mind for the words to speak to his father, but his mouth continued to dry up every time he opened it to talk, "Well Ramsay what do you want to ask me?" His father said in a hurried tone as he took a sip of wine and met his son's gaze.

"I wanted to ask you…" Ramsay started and he could now hear his heart beat in his ears and he filled with panic, "If you would give Ellyn's away to me?" he asked and quickly looked to the table, taking a drink and holding the liquid in his mouth as his father sighed heavily and placed his hand on his head,

"I thought we had talked about this… you are to marry the Stark girl," he said angrily and thumped the table with his fist, causing Ramsay's insides to jump, "the marriage between you and Sansa Stark is important for us to secure the north, I have told you this" he continued,

"I know we did father-" he began, but was cut off,

"How is that to happen if you are to marry this Lannister girl" he asked and leaned over the table towards Ramsay's face, Ramsay had started to sweat and the words floated through his head but never seemed to reach his mouth,

"It's only to legitimise my son," Ramsay stated weakly, "It would be a small affair, no one would have to know" he said and looked wearily up to his father whose stare seemed to be burning in his head,

"To legitimise your son," Roose sighed and looked out towards the window, "I'm not going to hear the end of this am I? If I give her away to you, how are you to marry the Stark girl? Do you know how important it is for us to have a Stark in the family? Without one we will never have the people here believe us to be in control and that is a dangerous situation to be in" he spoke and lifted his goblet again, "The girl hates me, so why would you even ask me?" he said and stood walking over to the window and looking towards the courtyard, Ramsay sighed and released his breath as he choose his next words,

"I just don't wish for him to be a bastard," he said and took a drink of his own wine, no daring to stand up and meet his father, "and because you are my father that is why I choose to ask you," he said softly. Roose made his way back towards his son,

" And it's to be a small affair? Who will be there?" he asked and retook his place at the head of the table,

"Me, Ellyn, Reek and you father and of course a Septon," Ramsay answered feeling himself fill with hopefulness as he looked at his father her again sighed and place his head in his hands,

"I will do this only to legitimise your son and I believe it would bring myself some enjoyment having that little bit of power over your toy, but no one is to know of this marriage, it will only be between those who are present do you understand? Otherwise I will not agree to it" Roose answered and nodded his head as he spoke,

"She's not my toy," Ramsay answered and his fathers eyes snapped up to meet his, Ramsay felt his heart skip a beat and he gulped hard, "So will you do it?" he asked again his father put his head back in disappointment,

Ramsay felt his face widen with joy, which he quickly hid as he his father looked at him once more, "Do not make me regret this son, my son married to a hand maiden," Ramsay stood and walked to wards the door,

"She is a Lannister father," he stated firmly and left the room returning to his beloved Ellyn and Reek.


	13. Letter From The Bastard Stark

JON'S P.O.V

The night was dark and crisp; Jon had lit several candles to light his table where he sat with his ink and paper staring at it blankly. He had just one night previous, been made Lord commander of the night's watch, he had certainly come a long way from where he was when he had first took the black, a mere steward. All Jon wanted was to become a ranger he never dreamed he would hold the title of Lord commander and if it was not for Sam he possibly would never have. The reason Sam found himself able to nominate Jon, made his heart bleed it was because of how he had handled and taken charge of the attack on Castleback the attack lead by Mance Rayder, it was the crows verses the wildlings in an epic battle which Jon lead. Lord commander Snow had actually grown fond of the wildlings which was why his heart bled, he had lived amongst them for a time though in truth he had always been a man of the night's watch. He thought of Ygritte and how she had died in his arms and he sighed, he could still smell her around him, and the moment where the light left her eyes replayed on loop in his mind. Ygritte had been standing before him moments before holding a bow and arrow that was pointed right at him, he just stood there letting down his defense and smiling he had been so happy to see her that he didn't care if her intentions were to kill him, he just smiled and then his happiness was taken from him, Olly leased an arrow that went right threw her. "We should never of left that cave," she said while he cradled her in his arms, she was of course referring to the cave where he broke his vows, he did not regret breaking them he would do it all over again with her if he was presented with the opportunity, he told her they would return to the cave to soothe her, "you know nothing Jon Snow," was the last thing she said before her lungs were no longer able to breathe air. The memory of Ygritte pained him not unlike the memories of his father Ned Stark or Robb his brother, he was even sore when his mind went to the wolf Grey Wind, what they had done to him and Robb's mother Catelyn who never treated him fair.

His dark eyes wondered back to the paper that sat in front of him, he thought of how the world had changed since he last write to Ellyn, he had probably been complaining to her about being made a steward, he remembered telling her all about Sam and about Pip and Grenn. Ellyn would write to him about her wishes to return to Winterfell and how lonely she had felt in Kings landing, for a time there she had Arya but she said, although she loved Arya it was not the same as being with people her age, she said Sansa rarely engaged with her and that was probably due to Joffrey's treatment of her. Since then pip and Grenn had recently lost their lives in the fight with the wildlings, Pip struck with an arrow and Grenn killed by a giant, and as word has it the Boltons have taken over Winterfell and since she was now in their service she must be there. Finally returned to Winterfell but definitely not in the way she had hoped for. Jon wondered if they were treating her fairly, if they knew about her closeness to Robb who was stabbed in the heart by Roose Bolton, he thought if they knew this would it affect how they treated her? He had to find out if she was ok. He also wanted to write to her for selfish reasons, if he was honest with himself he missed talking to her, he missed writing to her, Ellyn had a rare soul that he was endeared by, he thought of those large green eyes dwelling in such a shy face and he smiled though his heart still ached for Ygritte there was always something about Ellyn. He played about with the ink and felt almost scared, what could he say? It had been so long, of course if Joffrey had not of called for his father's head and if he hadn't been taken with the wildings they would have kept up their contact he presumed anyway.

"This page isn't going to fill itself," he said aloud to himself giving a mental shake, this was Ellyn whatever he had to say would be ok, she probably wanted to hear from him just as he longed to hear back from her, he took a deep breath and wrote

Ellyn,

It has been sometime since either of us have sent a raven, and I think we both understand why that has been, but Joffrey is dead, Tywin Lannister is dead and you aren't even with those people anymore which is why I have chosen to send one now. I would honestly have sent one sooner but a lot has been happening with me, I was living amongst the wildings for a time, do not worry it is not what you think I am still a man of the night's watch it was all for a reason, to keep my life and learn things so that I could warn Castleblack about the attack, and attack they did. I don't know how it happened but I ended up leading the fight here at Castleblack, Pip and Grenn died and a wildling girl, she died in my arms, it was not nice. I feel less of myself since the battle. However, as a result of the battle I have been named Lord Commander, can you believe it Ellyn? I am actually making something of my time at Castleblack I am becoming more than just the name Snow, speaking of which Stannis Baratheon offered to make me a Stark, which is all I ever wanted you know that, things might have been different between us if I had been born Stark after all. The reason he was offering me to become Jon Stark would be if I helped take Winterfell back from the people you are with, I had to decline though what kind of leader would I be if I did that? I know it's a risk sending you this letter because its revealing Stannis plans to march on Winterfell but I told him about you already he knows what you look like and you will be safe, you have my word my lady. Oh and how I laughed when I heard you pulled that sword on Joffrey, Robb and I taught you well it seems I would have loved to see that fight. You would have knocked that prick to the dirt. Anyway how are you? It must be odd going from being a pampered lady to being a hand maiden, I can't really imagine you as a hand maiden if I'm honest, but that doesn't matter, are you being treated ok you know as far as hand maiden treatment goes? They aren't hurting you or anything are they? If you find yourself in trouble let me know and I will come and rescue you, hoping to hear back from you soon.

Yours, Jon.

He read over the letter twice, it seemed ok and it was getting very late and he had many important things to do in the morning, so he sent it away with a Raven and smiled he would know how his friend was soon.

ELLYN'S P.O.V

Ellyn lay spread out over the bed she was having a wonderful dream where she was riding on a wolf and they were going through a forest, she did not have her bump in the dream, it was odd, the green swirled all around her and the wolf ran faster and she smiled the wind going through her hair and hitting off her cheeks at the end of the forest stood Ramsay he was with the dead girl Pansy, and a twinge of guilt shot through her it was Ellyn's fault she was dead, the man she flayed came towards her and touched her face his skin peeling away as he did so. Ellyn Screamed and Ramsay told her to shut up, the wolf growled at him and he laughed while Pansy started crying in pain in the background, she told Ellyn her leg was hurting and to make it stop, Ellyn got off the wolf and pulled the arrow out of her leg, the wolf carried a bandage in its mouth and she took it from it and patched up Pansy's leg and soothed her telling her she would be alright. Ramsay grew cross with her due to this and called for his hounds,

"No please," she said frantically but he just smiled back as they appeared, Pansy's cries grew louder,

"Don't let them eat me again," she said and Ellyn held her as the wolf and Dany began fighting with Ramsay's hound he was shouting rip and kill and Pansy dissolved into nothing but bones in Ellyn's arms and she looked down screaming, what had she done? Who was she becoming? Ramsay was poisoning her mind! She was becoming like him and she did not know how to stop it. Her eyes leaked heavily as she looked down and seen she was wearing a wedding dress it was white and tight and revealed her hips and breasts, her bump was still gone,

"Come my lovely wife," Ramsay held out his right hand, his left hand was holding onto Theon. Who was mouthing the words run and she did so, she ran as fast as she could, her shoes came off and her toes squished in the mud. She kept running though the feeling was vile she heard Ramsay and Theon behind her, they were gaining in on her as she fell into the mud ruining her dress, "now look what you've done your all filthy, how am I to take you now?" he sighed, "no matter, Reek take that dirty dress off her and hold her down for me would you?" She began to shake as Reek slumped towards her then a familiar voice awoke her.

"My lady Ramsay sent you down your breakfast you may eat it in bed," it was the old maid, Ellyn rubbed at her eyes and yawned she was grateful for being woken but she didn't know if she felt hungry, she rubbed her stomach glad to have her bump back. The old maid past her over some water which she drained the goblet of all in one. "My you were thirsty," the old maid said smiling at her, "Well I shall leave you to it then," with that she left the room. Ellyn sat up in the bed forcing her breakfast into her she must eat for the little one at least.

Once she was finished she got dressed in a purple velvet gown and fixed her hair back in two plaits, she was to go to the library and fetch a book she would possibly bring back to the chambers, she liked her and Ramsay's new chambers at Winterfell now that he was no longer a bastard they had earned fancy accommodation, like what she was used to at Kings landing, a great large bed, satin sheets and enough space so they could have a dance in if that's what they so desired, Ellyn giggled at the thought of Ramsay dancing with her. She was just about to open the door when Ramsay burst in,

"Hello my love, I was just about to get a book from the library, and bring it back here, thank you for having breakfast sent to me that was really thoughtful of you," she beamed at him, she was positively glowing this morning and Ramsay looked just the opposite. He took an envelope out of his pocket and smiled a dangerous smile, the seal had been broken and the name scribbled onto it belonged to her, she froze she was sure she recognised the writing, she was sure she knew who owned it. Ramsay looked her in the eye and she gulped,

"Now why is the bastard Jon Snow, sending you a raven?" he asked hotly, she smiled weakly she knew she was in trouble yet she done nothing wrong, he had not sent her one in a very long time, she felt curious as to what it contained. Why had he chosen to write to her now? "This raven almost pecked me to death as I tried to take the letter from it," Ramsay was definitely about to lose his temper she could sense it. Oh gods she thought why Jon why did you write, she eyed up the letter, "I'm sure you are dying to know what he is writing about you little whore, so here allow me to read it to you," she closed her eyes, first the necklace now this, she really was in bother wasn't she. He began to read it aloud and when he got to end of the first line he brought the necklace out of his pocket and stuck her hard on the cheekbone with it, she let out a gasp of horror, "You are not carrying my baby in your face are you? So what does it matter." Ramsay read on, "oh Lord commander he is now, you must be so proud," he struck her again on the exact same place it stung a great deal, she yelped as it collided with her. "Offered a Stark title he was it seems" Ramsay commented, "just what he wanted really you must be very happy," he struck her again on the other cheek this time, she inwardly cried for him to stop, he read out the line, "things might have been different between us if I had been born Stark after all," and he laughed darkly.

"Ramsay please stop, stop reading he's just being stupid," she tried to make a grab for the letter but he pushed her back.

"Things might have been different," he repeated, "what, does he believe it would be his baby in your belly if he had been born stark?" he shouted striking her in the lip with the necklace and drawing blood from it, "Better yet do you think it would have been his baby if he was born a stark," he hit her on the cheek with the necklace once more,

"Of course not Ramsay of course not he is just a fool," Ellyn's breathing became very heavy she was terrified. He read on further,

"So that cunt Stannis plans to march on Winterfell does he?" Ramsay laughed, "We shall be ready for him," he petted her on the cheek, "My lady you look tired, perhaps you should rest," he kissed her on the forehead and left the room. Ellyn stood motionless; her face was very sore, why did that pendant have to be so heavy she cursed Jon for it. After a moment she rubbed her face, she was sure bruises would form, great she thought she eyed up the ink and paper on the table at the far side of the room and dashed over to it she must tell Jon never to write here again. She did not want to be beaten but it was oddly nice to hear from him she was actually pleased that he had become lord commander of the night's watch it was a great honour and he was so young! She grabbed the ink and paper and begun writing

Jon

I am beyond happy to hear of your new and well-earned position of Lord commander of the nights watch, you deserve it Jon you really do. I'm also terribly sorry to hear about your friends and about Ned and Robb too, Joffrey sent me Robb's head it was horrific to say the very least. What is the world becoming? It seems it is falling apart all around us. I would have liked to see you become a Stark, Jon Stark has a ring to it don't you think? However, I see your reasons why you declined, the ever-honourable Jon Snow. Yes, pulling a sword of Joffrey may be my greatest moment yet, you should have seen the look on his cunt face when I did it, the boy nearly soiled himself had to get his guards to take me away. I spent time in the black cells because of it you could say I'm a real hard woman now, joking of course. I miss you, it is peculiar being here at Winterfell without you, say hi to Ghost for me, I got a hound now her name is Dany and she is a puppy. Although I have loved hearing from you I do not think you should write here anymore, I say this with a heavy heart but my ravens are being intercept and therefore I'm the last to read them, the Boltons know about Stannis now. Ramsay is slightly crazy and isn't happy about you writing. I'm safe though do not worry about me.

Sending all my love,

Ellyn

With that Ellyn left the room to find a raven to send it off to Castleback.

RAMSAY'S P.O.V

Ramsay stormed from the room cursing the bastard Jon Snow as he searched for his father, How dare he write to his Ellyn, he thought as he slammed the doors open to the dining room and was met with the older maid as she wiped at the table, she jumped as the doors slammed off the walls and Ramsay could feel his heart pounding with anger as he approached the table,

"Where is my father old women," he spat as he kicked over a chair and stared at the old maid, waiting for her to speak,

"He is in the courtyard I believe my lord," she answered, obviously now used to Ramsay's angry outbursts, she lifted the chair back to it's original place and smiled weakly at Ramsay who turned on his heel and made way for the courtyard,

"Take Lady Lannister a cold cloth. She'll be needing it," he stated and left. He continued to storm through the halls as he made his way to the door leading to courtyard, his father stood with his new wife, as they talked with some guards as Ramsay stormed forward and bowed in front of his father,

"Father important news," he stared and stood up straight again staring at his father, who nodded for him to continue, "Stannis is preparing to march here and take Winterfell," Ramsay continued and looked at his stepmother who covered her mouth in panic,

"How do you know this?" Roose questioned, placing his arm around his son's shoulders and pulling him out of ears reach of the others, Ramsay felt himself smirk as he handed him the letter from Jon Snow,

"The Stark bastard has sent a letter to my lady Ellyn explaining, it seems Stannis is currently with them at Castleblack," Ramsay continued as his fathers eyes scanned over the parchment his son had handed him, Ramsay stared at his father, as Roose's eyes moved back and fourth. Once he had finished reading the letter Roose met the gaze of his son and he shook his head,

"He will not be getting Winterfell from us," he started and looked back at his wife, Ramsay felt disgust, as his father seemed more worried for the fat women, than he did for his son,

"Yes father, that is why I have brought it to your attention," Ramsay answered and placed his hand on his father's shoulder, "I have made it very clear to Ellyn that this is unacceptable for her to be conversing with the enemy, which the bastard Stark has now, obviously chosen a side," Ramsay continued as his father turned and walked back to his wife and soldiers,

"We must ready the men, I will have to hold a meeting to go over battle plans and I would like you to be there Ramsay when it is taken place," his father told him, which caused him to smile and nod excitedly, "This is a good thing you have done son, it's times like this that proves to me you deserve the Bolton name," Ramsay felt his insides do an excited flip as his father spoke and he smiled wider,

"Thank you father, I'm glad I have proven my worth to you and it would be my honour to attend the planning," Ramsay answered and nodded to his father and the others before walked back towards to the castle.

Ramsay spent a large part of the day drinking wine and thinking over the letter that Jon Snow had sent Ellyn, each time his inside grew darker and darker, Reek met with Ramsay in the dinning hall and was serving him wine, when Ellyn moved slowly into the room, her face swollen and with a mark that would certainly bruise, Ramsay's heart stung as he looked at her face, No she made me do this. I was just reminding her where we stand on her and that Bastard, he thought to himself as she sat awkwardly in the seat beside him,

"My lord," she muttered and did not once meet his eye as her lips moved, Ramsay reached forward and placed his hand over hers,

"My sweet Ellyn, you know why I had to do what I did don't you?" he questioned, his eyes burning into the side of her head as she nodded,

"Yes Ramsay, he should not have written to me," she answered and Ramsay could see her eyes filling slightly with water as she spoke,

"Look at me my lady," he whispered and leaned into her, Ellyn moved her head slowly and their eyes met, "It hurt me far more than it did you, How do you think I feel knowing my wife to be is getting letters from another man?" he asked and rubbed his thumb over her hand, "Not even a lord, but a Bastard, that wouldn't make me feel very good now would it?" he asked and she shook her head,

"No my Lord, and you have my word it will not happened again," she smiled weakly at him and Ramsay couldn't help but stare at the bruises that were forming on her cheeks,

"Good, because you are having my boy and I wish only to keep you, him and Reek safe, you must know that," he smiled and stood as he gulped down his wine, he could see Ellyn nod from the corner of his eye and motioned for Reek to fill his goblet once more, "now that we have sorted all that horrible mess out I must give you the good news," Ramsay started up again and he turned and smiled at her, he could see the small black body of Dany shooting in and out from beneath the table and he chuckled, "She has followed you to keep you safe it seems," he laughed and leaned down to pet her. Ellyn finally smiled and patted her lap for the small pup to jump up on it,

"What is the good news Ramsay?" she asked, her voice now sweet and lively again and he stood straight once more,

"I have discussed it with my father and he has agreed to give you away to me on our wedding," he beamed with joy but was slightly taken aback when Ellyn's face grew confused and she stared at him,

"I'm sorry my Lord but what?" she asked and looked to Reek, who stared quickly at the ground and began to shake, "Did you say your father will be given me away?" she echoed Ramsay's words and Ramsay nodded with excitement,

"He took a little convincing but he has agreed," he smiled and drank his wine, walking up and down the hall,

"I'm sorry Ramsay but I will have to decline" she stated firmly and Ramsay stopped in his tracks, he waited for the words to make sense in his mind as he looked at his giblet,

"I am almost sure you did not just tell me no," he said dangerously as he slammed the goblet on the floor, cause Ellyn and Reek to jump, Reek began to whimper lightly in the corner as Ramsay walked towards Ellyn, Dany's ears stood up as she listened,

"I'm sorry Ramsay but I just assumed-" she began but Ramsay cut her off as he grabbed her hand and placed a hand on her cheek, Ellyn flinched under his touch,

"What did you assume? That Reek would be giving you away?" he asked and laughed out loud as he let go of her hand and threw himself back into his chair, "Don't be silly, it will be me you and my father," he said and Ellyn stared at him as he smiled, "It's my only wish," he finished and tapped the table. Reek quickly began moving his feet, lifting the goblet and filling it with wine before handing it back to his master,

"But Ramsay me and your father are really not close and it would be very strange for me to allow him to do such a massive thing in my life," she said and pet her small pup, Ramsay once again let out a loud laugh,

"Nonsense my Sweet, we are hardly going to be able to ask your father, he is of course dead so it would only make sense to have the grandfather of your child to do it, seeing as you will be taking his name," Ramsay stated, his voice high and excited, "I have asked my father and he has agreed and that is all there is to it now my love," he continued and took another gulp of his wine, "I would appreciate if you would allow me this wish, considering the betrayal you had put upon me this morning," Ramsay's voice lowered and Ellyn's hand shot up to her face where he had struck her and she looked to the floor,

"Yes my Lord, I suppose you are right," she answered weakly and stood to leave,

"Brilliant, now that it has been settled we are now one more step to being married," he smiled and Reek clapped lightly but suddenly stopped when Ramsay shot him a threatening look, Ellyn nodded weakly and left the room, leaving Ramsay smiling and drinking the wine from his goblet, today has been a good day indeed, he thought to himself as his face seemed stuck in its current position.


	14. Lady Bolton

ELLYN'S P.O.V

What a magical day that has come, finally it was the day that Ellyn would marry Ramsay. Ellyn had to wait quite some time before this day was bestowed upon her because Ramsay wanted to wait until the bruising on her face cause by the necklace had faded. Ellyn's stomach had grown quite large since then but it was no matter, there was still time to make this child a Bolton and not a bastard. No more letters from Jon had arrived; he must have heeded her warning. This was a good thing however. She wondered how he must have felt when he read the letter knowing they could no longer contact each other. He probably assumed things would go back to the way they were, but since then a lot had changed. She was to be wed to Ramsay. He was hers and she was his, there was no room for her to be writing letters to another man, even if it was innocent. She felt guilty as she pondered on him and her face stung as if she knew what Ramsay would do if he heard her thoughts. She was happy to have found no outbursts since then so she knew Jon belonged in her memory and Ramsay was her reality. The old maid came in with a large flat box it was white with a blue ribbon around it.

"Lord Bolton sent this to you," she half smiled. She no longer approved of all this after the beating Ellyn got. She encouraged her to run, to have her baby elsewhere, to keep herself safe but she refused. She was staying right her. Besides, she had nowhere else to go. No one could keep her safe now. She would just have to learn to put up with the occasional lift of the hand. She took the box from the old maid and laid it on the bed. She pulled at the ribbon so that she may open it. Inside, she saw a remarkable looking white dress with twists of gold all up around it. She could tell it was low cut at the breast area and she rolled her eyes. Of course it would be, Ramsay bought it after all. She lifted the dress out. It was truly magnificent. She awed at it.

"It's beautiful," she whispered as she caressed the golden threads that intertwined it. She could not wait until the sun went down so she put it on. The only down side was she would have to be linked by the arm to Roose Bolton as she walked down. Ramsay had got himself very drunk on the nights leading up to the wedding, it was a celebratory time after all and it was only right he and the Bolton men got their selves into the states that they did. It was almost tradition. Her only complaint was he was not able to perform in the bedroom. She hoped he would tonight, they would have to consummate their marriage after all. She thought of sloppy drunk Ramsay climbing into bed beside her as he did the night before drunkenly pecking her cheeks over and over again telling her how happy she had made him and gently stroking her stomach before passing out, she giggled at this thought. Ellyn reflected on the first time she ever got really and truly drunk it was after one of those feasts in Winterfell back when Ned Stark was warden of the north. She had drunk a few cups of wine with Robb after her meal, however Jon Snow the bastard was, as usual, not allowed to attend. She found him out the back practicing his sword fighting, "Seems to me like you don't need much practice." Jon jumped back.

"Lady Lannister, you startled me," his face broke into a smile. Ellyn walked towards Jon and said,

"It is me that could be doing with some practice," she took his sword out of his hand and gazed upon it, it felt empowering to feel a large sword in her hand.

"Nonsense my lady, you did well the other day," Jon told her as she made the sword dance threw the air.

"Do you think I would do ok in battle?" she asked, pointing the sword at Jon's throat. He gulped. He told her she would do fine enough but she needed to perfect a few things. They had spent the next hour and a bit going over techniques. She loved the feeling of the sword. It was better by far than that useless stick she was practicing with before. "It appears the buzz from my wine has worn off," she sighed disappointedly. "I know let's go get some, you must know where it is kept!" This thought excited her. She was never allowed to drink as much as the boys but if it were just her and Jon, no one could stop her.

"Ellyn that would be stealing!" Jon said sternly shaking his head. Couldn't the honorable Jon Snow let his guard down for a second and just have some fun?

"What? No sense of adventure?" she teased, handing his sword back to him. "Come on Jon you must be thirsty," she moved towards him and fluttered her eyelashes. He told her how it was the wrong thing to do but he was rather thirsty. "Come on then, let us quench your thirst. We will not take much and if we get caught, I shall put my hands up and say I forced you," she said softly making her eyes appear sad.

"And I'm to tell them a little girl was able to force me?" he laughed staring into her eyes. She used her foot to swiped behind his leg causing him to trip slightly, she then pushed him onto to the snow that lay clumped on the ground, she looked up amazed,

"Yeah you can tell them how the 'little' girl knocked you down and forced you," she smirked at him as she helped him up they were both smiling wildly. He then agreed she had won. They crept to the cellar quietly and Jon chose a particularly sweet red wine. They shared stories of childhood and stories of what they hoped to achieve for the future. He spoke often of Robb, she could tell he admired him and there was a hint of jealousy in there without any bitterness between them. Jon was noble and would not let it get in the way of him and his brothers relationship whether or not he was jealous of his qualities and his trueborn heritage. While they drank she wondered what was so bad about being a bastard. It didn't make him a bad person; she did not quite understand the taboo that surrounded it. They talked so much that Ellyn had drunk herself into slumber, falling asleep in the cellar. She stirred as Jon lifted her. Since he was unaware of where exactly her chambers where he carried her to his own chambers, lay her on his bed and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Ellyn," he laughed and took to lying on the floor. When she awoke his hand was beside hers. They had probably linked during the night. She cursed herself mentally for thinking of this she was about to marry Ramsay; she should not be thinking of lying in the Stark bastards bed even if it was only innocent.

The time came for her to put on the dress. It was a dark night, she had been waiting all day in her chambers for so long that she assumed everyone had been sleeping. It was Reek who came to summon her for the event. She smiled at him and he looked tearful like he was frightened for her, for tonight until her last night she would belong in whole to Ramsay Bolton, possibly the craziest man in Westeros but for some reason she didn't care. She was filled with pride. Her dress looked better on than it did in the box, she was glowing with a radiant glow as she followed Reek outside. Waiting before her was Roose Bolton. Lanterns lighted the place. She hated Roose but she had to put up with this for Ramsay's sake. He took her arm and Reek scuttled over beside Ramsay who was smiling; he too had a glow about him. He looked as though this had been the proudest moment of his life so far and she had seen him becoming a Bolton so that was saying something. She walked towards him with glee and could not wait until her arm was released from Roose's hard grasp. Why was he even there? He hated the idea of this marriage she knew that much, though she couldn't quite understand why, it was after all essential to make this baby a Bolton.

"Who comes here before the old gods tonight?" asked the Septon.

"Ellyn of house Lannister, a trueborn and noble lady who comes to beg the blessings of the gods for this marriage, and to legitimize her unborn child," Roose spoke dully.

"Who comes to claim her," he went on, Ramsay piped up and smiled dashingly.

"Ramsay of house Bolton, heir to the Dreadfort and Winterfell, who gives her." he looked as though he was about to dance.

"Roose of house Bolton, father to Ramsay, grandfather of the child, warden of the North and Lady Lannister is in my service," Roose spoke. She was then asked if she took this man, the man being Ramsay her face brightened up as she said.

"I take this man," and they jumped into each other's arms and shared a kiss. He then cloaked her and said the words. She was now a married woman and she couldn't be happier. They walked away hand in hand looking happily at each other.

"Finally we can call our baby a Bolton, and more importantly I can call you a Bolton, how does Lady Bolton sound to you," he said squeezing her hand.

"That sounds wonderful Ramsay."

RAMSAY'S P.O.V

As Ramsay walked hand in hand with his now newly wed bride. He couldn't help but beam with joy as he let his eyes move slowly over her body in the white dress he had gotten for her. It fitted perfectly and it only seemed to make her glow more than she already was. He squeezed her hand once again and was met with her bright smile as she turned her head to face him and he placed his hand on her belly, stopping the both of them walking and Reek suddenly behind them.

"This is the happiest I have been in a long time, my sweet Ellyn," he started and give her a light kiss on the lips, "and it's all because of you and our little lord in there," he finished and Ellyn blushed. Every time she did so Ramsay felt his heart flutter in his chest as her cheeks grew that light red tint on them and he kissed her again, her kiss made him crave to take her.

"Oh Ramsay you have done the same for me," she replied back and stroked his face with her hand, he closed his eyes and allowed her touch to send warmth through him.

"I believe this calls for a celebration to mark the occasion," he smiled and pulled her gently along behind him. "Come Reek, I wish to share a goblet of wine with you, as you so lovingly attended my wedding." he said and opened the door to his room. Reek nodded without saying anything and shuffled in behind Ramsay and Ellyn. Ellyn sat on the bed and stared at Ramsay who poured two Goblets of wine and sat down, his eyes meeting her, both sets burning with desire as they sat smiling in silence. Reek lifted a goblet and stood awkwardly beside Ramsay, which made him quite annoyed. "Reek, sit." He stated firmly and Reek obeyed, moving quicker than he ever had before as he fell into the chair and took his first sip of wine.

"Ramsay do not be busy to long," Ellyn said seductively and Ramsay felt himself harden slightly.

"Of course not my love, one drink and then Reek shall be off," he smiled and winked at her. Reek looked between the two as he sipped at his wine again before sitting it on the table.

"The service was lovely my lord," Reek muttered and nodded at Ellyn. Ramsay could tell he was trying to make conversation and he smirked,

"Just lovely you say? Wasn't it beautiful? Just like Lady Bolton over there," Ramsay answered and motioned towards Ellyn, who sat holding her bump, rubbing it gently. Ramsay filled with pride when he referred to her as Bolton and he could not find it in him to be hostile towards Reek.

"Of course my lord, there was tears in my eyes watching the two of you," Reek answered and fumbled to lifted his goblet, almost downing the whole goblet at once.

"Now Reek there is no need to be nervous. It is a day of happiness and joy, don't you agree?" Ramsay asked and sipped lightly on his own wine, never taking his eyes off Reek, who paused and met his gaze.

"Yes my lord of course, I am just so happy for the both of you," he answered and sat his goblet down once again, Ramsay turned again to face Ellyn and laughed out loud, Reek jumped and then slowly began to join in with laughter.

"Reek, you were very good tonight, bringing Lady Lannister to my father so that he could give her to me," Ramsay said and held his hand out towards Reek. Reek looked at it and then up at his masters eyes once again, his face confused and scared, "Well take it," Ramsay said sternly, which Reek did hesitantly. "I only wanted to shake your hand not make love with you Reek," he laughed again, louder, and Reek's pathetic laughed joined. Ramsay shot him a stern look and Reek became silence, "I'm only messing about Reek, of course you can laugh on today of all days," Ramsay said, breaking the tension and releasing Reeks hand. Reek took it back and stared at it for a few seconds, almost as if he was searching for a punishment for taking it.

"Thank you my lord, what an honour," Reek said his voice getting excited and Ramsay smiled at Ellyn, who lifted her eyebrows and winked at him.

"Of course it is Reek, now get out of here, the marriage must be consummated and sadly you cannot be a part of that," Ramsay stated, standing and walking to the door, opening it and motioning for Reek to leave. Ellyn covered her mouth as she giggled lightly and Reek stood moving towards the door.

"Good night M'lady. Goodnight master." he bowed and exited the room. Ramsay slammed the door behind him and stared at his wife.

"Now my sweet, we have some business of our own to attend to I believe," he said and his eyes burned with excitement as he made his way towards the bed and pushed Ellyn gently backwards as he planted a hard kiss on her lips, his tongue begged for permission to enter her mouth and she allowed it.

Ramsay did not tear at her clothes like her normally did, he kiss her lips enjoying her taste as he moved his hands slowly over her body, feeling every inch of the dress cling to her, making her skin feel like it was made of silk. Ellyn grabbed gently at his hair and he felt his cock twitch again, but he did not want to rush this. This was going to special as she was now his wife. He thrust against her lightly and she made a small moaning noise as he did so. His fingertips reached the end of her dress and he pulled it up slowly, each inch of her skin appearing and exciting him as it did so. Ellyn raised her arms above her head and allowed him to pull the dress over her head and she lay there, her arms above her head and her swollen breast sitting perfectly as if they where drawn on. Ramsay looked over her body making a mental note of exactly how it looked and she blushed as the breeze came through the window. Ramsay saw her nipples harden and he leaned down taking one in his mouth and sucking lightly upon it. She moaned lightly and placed her hands beside her, grabbing at the bedclothes as he sucked slightly harder. She moaned his name and the sound filled his ears as he reached a hand up between her legs and began to tease her clit. Her body jerked beneath him and he smiled down at her with pleasure, her moaning got louder as his fingers worked their magic on her. She was now soaking wet, so much that Ramsay believed she might have left a puddle under her. Her loud moan filled the room and he felt her cum on his hand and his mouth met hers as he kissed her lightly and placing his hand against her face.

"Lay around on the pillows Ellyn," he whispered and she moved as she was told. Ramsay stood back and undressed himself, he watched as Ellyn's eyes scanned over his body and a smile appeared on her face, "Like what you see Lady Bolton?" he asked with a dangerously playful tone and she laughed.

"Maybe I do, Lord Bolton," she replied and he smirked at her as he moved quickly to the bed and in between her legs, she looked somewhat shocked to see him there.

"I work quick, m'lady," he smirked and kissed her on the mouth softly, she pulled away and smiled at him.

"I know it's our wedding night and everything is meant to be lovely and slow but that's just not us is it my love?" she questioned him and he stared at her confused, suddenly Ramsay felt a stinging sensation in his cheek and he realised that Ellyn had smacked him hard on the face, he looked at her shocked and he watched as a smirk grew across her face, one which he returned as he grabbed her hair and pulled her face close to his.

"You want to play my love, let us play," he whispered and forced his mouth on hers, she welcomed it and moaned into him as his cock rubbed against her wet, warm cunt as he ached to be inside her. Ramsay pushed her head away and her smile was wide as she threw her head back and moaned.

"More, my lord," and his body filled with excitement as he grabbed her by the hips and flipped her on to all fours, she leaned back against his cock and rubbed herself up and down him. Ramsay took a fistful of hair and pulled gently but with enough force to move her head and pushed his himself inside her. He groaned and closed his eyes, feeling every inch of himself being soaked as he slid all of his throbbing penis into her, she arched her back and he began to thrust slow at first, but Ellyn seemed to be having none of it as she began to speed up her hips moving back and forwards. He welcomed her idea as he reached his arm around to grab at her neck, not enough to choke her but enough that she could feel it. He got fast as Ellyn's moans filled his ears, both of their breathing fast and shallow, fuelling him to speed up, harder and deeper. He slapped her on her bum cheek, and the sound seemed to last forever, that was definitely going to leave a slight mark, he could feel himself filling as Ellyn screamed his name, grabbing at the bed sheets causing them to become messy. He moaned to match hers as he squeezed at her neck and her voice became hoarse from the moans and he called her name as he felt himself let go, all of his fluids filling up inside her and spilling out, on to her and his own legs. The hot sticky liquid emptied from him as Ellyn joined him in the ecstasy of her own orgasm. Both of their breathing ragged as they stayed in the same position, Ramsay gently slapped her bum, making Ellyn jerk slightly from surprise, trying to get their breath back.

After Ramsay and Ellyn had gotten their breathing back to normal, the two lay with their bodies intertwined under the covers, Ellyn's head rested on Ramsay's chest and he could feeling her breathing on his skin as the smell of both their sweat and bodily fluids filled the room, Ellyn sighed lightly as she lay, Ramsay petted at her hair.

"I hope that was a sigh of happiness," he said playfully tugging at the ends of her hair and she giggled lightly, slapping him on the torso.

"I'm just thinking," she answered back in a dreamy voice, this caused Ramsay to get curious.

"What about?" he questioned and pushed himself into a sitting position, Ellyn followed suit and placed her head on his shoulder,

"We are to have a child and we have literally only just got married and yet I know so little about you," she stated matter-of-factly, with a tone of seriousness. Ramsay's lifted his eyebrows and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"What would like to know? I am, after all, a very interesting person," he replied laughing slightly.

"What were you like as a child? Did you see your father a lot?" she questioned, Ramsay was caught off guard. He hadn't actually expected her to ask any questions.

"Well…" he started and searched his head for answers and he looked down at the top of her head, which lay peacefully on his shoulder, "No, it was just me and mother when I was young," he stated and took a deep breath, "I always knew who father was but I did not meet him until I was about 15 years old and mother pushed me to the Bolton house to show him I existed," he sighed deeply and Ellyn began rubbing at the closest thing to her, which was his stomach.

"I'm so sorry Ramsay, but if your father was never around then why did you so desperately want his name?" she asked and Ramsay felt his stomach turn as he thought the question over in his mind looking for the answer, which he wasn't sure he had found yet himself.

"Because my mother had paid her dues to me," he said happily. "She raised me by herself, even when the other people around made fun of her and called her horrid names, she didn't care," his voice became somewhat distant as he remembered back to his mother. A baker's wife she had been and Roose Bolton had put an end to that as soon as he spied her, taking her from himself and hanging her husband.

"Mother always made time to have fun with me, even when their was taxes to be paid, she always played hide and seek," he laughed at the memory, "She would always find the best hiding places and sometimes when I took to long to find her I would –" he stopped himself and stared straight ahead.

"You would what Ramsay? You can tell me, I'm your wife," Ellyn soothed and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"I would get very frightened and worried that she had left me too, that she had just had enough and ran off while I was looking for her," he said sadly and met the gaze of Ellyn, whose eyes looked filled with water listening to the story.

"Oh Ramsay," she reached round and hugged him tight.

"But she never did," he smiled into her hug and breathed in her scent, "it was like she could sense I was upset and she would appear and take me in her arms and hold me tight, as if to never let go," he laughed to himself. "I still remember her soft hair and her smell," he looked down at Ellyn. She smells a lot like mother, he thought to himself and gave Ellyn a small kiss on the lips. "Now lets get some sleep, it's late and you need all the rest you can get," he smiled and both of them slid back down to laying positions, Ellyn's head back on his chest, her head rising up and down as he breathed and her breath causing Ramsay's skin to tingle with love as they drifted off to darkness.


	15. If You Think This Has A Happy Ending

Ellyn and Ramsay lay smiling in bed the first month of marriage had been bliss. Ramsay traced his fingers around Ellyn's pregnant stomach to feel the movements inside, she couldn't describe what exactly they felt like for her but it was magical to say the least. He smiled up at her

"I can't wait to meet our little Lord he's going to be a strong one," Ramsay said feeling his kick she smiled back at him in agreement. It was nice to enjoy the morning together before Ramsay set off on a hunt. He would miss today's dinner rabbit stew and he requested of Ellyn that she would dine with his father and stepmother; this was something she really did not want she scowled at him but in the end agreed. It was important to her husband that she got better aquatinted with his father and she wanted to make him happy as a wife should a husband. He laid hard kisses on her lips and she invited his tongue in willingly.

They dressed together, her in a silver dress newly made to fit around her stomach and him in gallant black, she thought about how handsome he looked as she walked with him to the gates of Winterfell. They embraced each other at the gates planting many kisses along each others cheeks, lips, neck and forehead, "take care of my little Lord in there while I'm gone," he beamed at Ellyn, "And you Reek you must take care of lady Ellyn see to it that she has everything she desires! And that she is very comfortable," Ramsay warned Reek and she nodded. Ellyn would miss Ramsay on his afternoon away, the two had very seldom been seen apart since the wedding. Dany barked affectionately at Ramsay and he patted her head before she left "she's getting big," he commented before getting up upon his horse. A kind comment as Dany was quite small for even a puppy hound, Ellyn laughed as her and Reek waved Ramsay off,

"Come on Dany," she said walking towards the library she howled, "he will return soon." The dog followed her into the library where she sat reading about the rule of the mad king until reek summoned her for dinner. She thought of Robert's rebellion and how his reign was filled of whoring and drinking, Joffrey's filled with cruelty, what of Tommen's incompetence perhaps? Oh sweet and gentle Tommen a seat of iron was not made for thee, the dragon girl across the narrow sea perhaps she could do something great with these seven kingdoms, and maybe just maybe they were better divided again as they were before Aegon reunited them. Reek escorted her by the arm to the dining room that contained Roose Bolton and Walda Frey, now Bolton, they would need an eighth hell to fit her into Ellyn thought. Walda greeted Ellyn happily and inquired as to how excited she was for the baby to arrive, she of course told her she was beyond the moon with joy. One of Roose's men entered the room and sat beside Roose who commanded Reek to fill everyone's goblets, with wine for the gentlemen and water for the ladies. Roose didn't pay much heed to Ellyn who was playing about with her stew he was more interested in the guard,

"Stannis will soon strike us, he had waited long enough he will have the numbers, he knows his surprise tactic is out the window Lord commander Snow foolishly seen to that," a wicked smile grew across Roose's face his eye flashed towards Ellyn, clearly he thought she was a whore for receiving letters from another man but her and Ramsay had put that behind them her face still hurt every time she thought of it though. "They've waited months they won't wait much longer," he continued the man hanging on every word that spilt from Roose's lips which were dyed purple from the wine. Ellyn forced a carrot into her mouth she didn't like them, but she didn't want to insult the cook, the old maid obviously worked hard to prepare the meal for them, she was not to be ill-mannered. The water helped wash it down as she called Reek over to give her more he obeyed automatically like a well trained unsullied. "And we will have more of the north's houses rallied to our side once Sansa Stark arrives," Roose's voice was filled with malevolence, Ellyn's head cocked to the side,

"What will Sansa Stark be doing here? Isn't she on the run for supposedly killing Joffrey?" Ellyn asked confused she didn't see what place Sansa would have here, sure it was her old home but a lot had changed since then.

"With Bran and Rickon supposedly gone and Robb Starks head mounted in a box for you, Sansa Stark is the true heir to Winterfell as the common people see it and even some noble houses here in the north. The Lord commander bastard is not a stark is he? So he has no claims, so it has to then pass to the girl, my son Ramsay will marry her in a fake ceremony, I will perform it myself she won't know the difference and the folk of the north will be lead to believe that she is Ramsay's wife, no one was at your wedding they think your just a pregnant handmaiden who hangs about Ramsay a lot but I'll just say that child of yours is Rodrick's here and everything will go as planned" Ellyn threw her plate across the room,

"And what does Ramsay say of this? And what are yous to do when a baby of his looks and not Rody or whatever the fuck he's called is running about? You haven't thought this through properly your fucking Moran," she said launching her fork where she threw the plate; Reek tidied it away as soon as it was done.

"Lannister genes are strong that baby will have green eyes as bright as your own and as for the fact that you escaped the golden hair I reckon the child will not, so when a child of golden hair and brilliant green eyes is running about my lands and your claiming its my married sons I'll have you whipped through the streets. Ramsay is not happy with this of course he has strong affections for you, affections that I cannot and will not understand but if he is going to hold my name he is going to marry Sansa Stark or he can go back to being the bastard that he was born," Roose replied his tone was dangerous and Dany started growing at him, "Why is that dog even here," his voice was shaking. Ellyn had a very uncomfortable feeling in her stomach as the stress of what was happening sank in, it was cramping very intensely she began to sweat, oh no she thought the baby couldn't be coming she had not yet reached her ninth month what was happening. The pain started off slow but was becoming unbearable she felt she was on fire as fluid leaked from her and soaked the floor Roose's face dropped, "call for the maester," he shouted and ran over to her getting her hair away from her face,

"Get your hands off me," she managed through the pain this was his entire fault. The maester and the old maid came rushing threw the door and escorted her to an empty room the old maid lay her down and began patting her down with a wet towel to bring down her temperature. "It's too early what's happening," she cried out aloud "ouch," she was clutching her stomach, "please don't move little one your not ready yet," she tried soothing herself but the pain took over her. She lay crying her body in agony,

"I'm afraid your going to have to push," the maester said looking at her private parts, she did not feel uncomfortable it was his job and even if it wasn't the pain was so bad she didn't care who was looking.

"No!" She cried out the old maid took her hand, "he's not ready he's too small," she said hysterically, "please do something," she sobbed uncontrollably tightening her grip on the old maid. The Maester tried his best to calm her but nothing would work, eventually her body was forced to give in to the pushing "ahhhhhhh," she cried out she could hear Dany scratching at the door trying to get in and she cried even more, the poor beast was so loyal she thought. She let out another yelp and the maid brought back the wet towel, "I can't do this," she gasped for air tears exploding from her. She could feel his head crowning on her and she pushed she felt a small nose Bob out then slip back inside her, "ahhhh I can't I can't," she called,

"Yes you can, come on Ellyn, your a lady of house Lannister a lioness, and you've married into house Bolton and your the best thing about this house, you can do anything," the old maid said rubbing her shoulder and she pushed again, she felt the small nose again and she knew the head was out,

"Well done, keep going," the maester called his face was also wet with tears. She pushed again and felt the shoulders come out, after that the baby just slid out and onto the maesters arms. The room was silent there wasn't even a cry, the baby was still and small he was too small he wasn't ready for this world yet and he was possibly too good for it. She looked up and seen a tiny boy with a tuff of black hair and Ramsay's eyes stared back at her, he was covered in blood, beautiful and born still and asleep with gorgeous open eyes. "Tristan," she said his name was, she read it in some book one time he was a tragic hero just like her boy, her world came tumbling down, no one spoke as she screamed and sobbed she didn't want to hold him she couldn't mother the dead but he was all that mattered to her he was the only thing in the room, her boy, her son, her prince the most beautiful little Lord she had ever seen. The maester sighed and placed his tiny body on the table beside him he cleaned him off of all blood; he was as pale as he was small. Cute little thing she thought staring at him, she never loved anything more in her whole life and he was taken from her already, she didn't get to know him as she would like to she wouldn't even care if he was crazed lunatic like Ramsay and then just then she understood how Cersei felt for Joffrey.

She began screaming and crying as the old maid held her, "my boy, my poor boy," she called out as the old maid rocked her back and forth. She wished the gods had taken her instead of her sweet baby boy, the gods should of taken Roose Bolton and she would see him die if it was the last thing she did. Just then the doors swung open and in came Ramsay and Dany, Dany ran up to her and started licking her hand. Ramsay stood staring at the tiniest baby in the world. She lifted her head to look up at him, "This is your fathers fault, he told me of your plans to marry Sansa Stark and Tristan just came out, he killed our son," she had no fear talking bad about his father, she had no fear for anything anymore nothing mattered her life and joy was stole away from her. It was the second and last time Roose Bolton would steal something she loved from her.

RAMSAY'S P.O.V

Ramsay's hands stung from where he had violently pushed the doors open in the rush to get to Ellyn and his little Bolton, he stood in the room as Ellyn's lips moved and the words echoed in his ears, "This is your fathers fault," Ramsay felt frozen to the spot as he stared into Ellyn's eyes, they were filled with sadness and anger as she spoke, only moments before Ramsay had just returned from a successful hunting trip only to be met at the gates by Reek, who was frightened and rushed as he spoke,

"Lady Ellyn, the baby is coming," He had said, his voice shaky and scared as Ramsay dismounted his horse, of course this confused him, Ellyn couldn't be having the baby, she was not yet due, it was far to early Ramsay thought to himself as he pushed Reek out the way and rushed to where the cries of pain was coming from and now here he stood, Ellyn lay on a bed, the sheets soaked in her blood, the room filled with her cries and anguish, the hate covered words that spat from her mouth as she spoke of Roose Bolton.

"What is going on here?" he managed to question his face frozen in a shocked position as he looked at the old maid and Maester, whose heads dropped in sympathy, "He can't be dead, no he is just asleep," Ramsay's voice was low and sad as he spoke and he reached his arms out in motion to hold the baby, no one moved to hand him the child and he dropped his arms, "All Bolton men are heavy sleepers, I bet he just doesn't know he's here yet," Ramsay continued as his voice broke, the desperation for his words to be true was evident.

"I'm sorry Lord Bolton,' the maester answered, his voice low and gentle as he made his way towards Ramsay and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ramsay stood for what seemed like years, his feet rooted to the ground as he stared at the tiny baby that lay on a table, a small tear escaped his eye and suddenly his inside twisted and darkened as he turned and head butted the measter beside him, sending him backwards as he held his nose, Ramsay grabbed the old maid by the hair and pulled her towards where the measter now stood shaking and in pain, Ramsay used his other hand to grab him by the front of his robes and his voice deepened, he could feel his eyes widen in anger and he whispered dangerously,

"You allowed my father to speak of such things in front of my heavily pregnant wife," he spat in the old maids face and almost seemed to growl at her, "You should have taken her out of the situation," Ramsay bit a large chunk of skin from the old maids cheek and she let out a loud and painful scream as her blood filled his mouth and he pulled back, spitting her flesh on the floor, "and if both of you had of done your jobs correctly my little lord would be here and well," he spat and pushed the two of them backwards against the wall. The old maid began weeping loudly and the measter began to pray as Reek stood beside Ellyn's bed, patting her head with a damp towel to keep her cool. Ramsay's behaviour seemed not to bother Ellyn as she lay with her eyes closed. Ramsay reached for his hunting knife and his father suddenly burst through the door,

"What is going on in here?" he asked and Ramsay's heart started to beat faster as he his face snapped towards the stern look of his father, Ramsay turned the knife in his hand and stared deep into his father eyes, Roose seemed to back down slightly as he seen the anger and hate within his son and Ramsay stormed towards him, throwing him out of the way and exiting the room. How dare he come and ask what is happening, he thought to himself as he stuck his knife into the neck of one of the guards and continued walking towards the courtyard, that disgusting creature caused all this and he doesn't even seem to be bothered by the death of his own grandson, Ramsay continued as he pushed the doors open and the air filled his lungs. Ramsay could not recall a time he had felt so angry, he could murder his own father in his sleep, but today was most certainly a time when the thought was strong, he had to go and announce this bullshit with the Stark girl knowing it would upset Ellyn, Ramsay's mind shouted as he continued to push civilians out of the way, I will flay him for this, Ramsay thought, the murder of another Bolton in my book is the perfect reason to get rid of my father, he continued and walked to the middle of the courtyard and taking a seat on a bail of hay, placing his head in his hands and allowing his eyes to weep the water like liquid.

The noise of the people around Ramsay became static as his head zoomed over what had just happened, his father had caused the death of his son, Ramsay's breath became shallow as he pictured his smug father's face and he pulled violently at his own hair, I can't believe this, he thought to himself, we were to be a family, he was to be my little boy, his mind shouted and he felt himself unable to breath, father has done this on purpose, so that his dirty vermin child would not have to worry of another Bolton, Ramsay's face screwed up and his mind started working on ways he was going to get back at his father, maybe he would take his child from him, it would only be fair after all, his mind seemed to be going into overload, when his ears was filled with the giggle of a small male child, he lifted his eyes and scanned the courtyard, his eyes falling on the brown hair boy who stood holding his mothers hand and giggling up at her. The mother, who was covered in dirt and obviously showing that she was bring another little cretin into the world, was chatting with a smile on her face to her friend, both women rubbed at the swollen belly and Ramsay felt himself stand, his feet moving him towards the women without his needing to do so,

"Only a few more weeks now and this little on will be out," the women spoke, her voice loud as it filled Ramsay's ears, "I just don't know how I'm going to cope with this one and his brother," she laughed and the women nodded in response,

"Where is the father?" Ramsay spat out, causing both women to jump as they turned to face him, the pregnant one forced a smile on her face, most of her teeth missing as she spoke,

"I'm sorry lord Bolton, I did not know you where there," she answered and bowed slightly to him,

"That is not what I asked," he spat again and grabbed her by the hair, the little boy let out a loud cry and called for his mommy,

"He's training for battle I believe Lord Bolton," the women answered, her eyes filling with tears and she reached up to hold her head,

"And how is a poor, fat old women like you to look after two strapping young lands all by yourself?" he asked his voice angry and filled with hatred, the friend of the pregnant women stared and covered her mouth as her eyes leaked tears and the little boy kicked at Ramsay to release his mother,

"High-born women must suffer while dirt like you get every child that you want, you would cant even afford to take care of them," he whispered and sniffed at the women, who whimpered, her face covered in tears. Everyone in the courtyard seemed to stop and watch what was taken place, but no one dared to try and stop it, "Smells like a bastard," he stated, "Been unfaithful have we?" he question and the women shook her head quickly,

"Please Lord Bolton, just let me go, I haven't done anything wrong, I'm just trying to give my children a good life," she said her voice cracking, due to crying,

"Leave my momma alone," the little boy shouted as he kicked at Ramsay's leg, "She's got my wittle brother in there," he continued and Ramsay grabbed him by the arm,

"It is not polite for little boys to kick royalty," Ramsay stated to the little boy and threw him to the ground, the brown haired child began to cry loudly, rubbing at his eyes as the women's friend tended to him, "I should make an example for what happens to little boys who have no manners," Ramsay brought his knife to the stomach of the women, all around him he could hear gasps of fear from the on lookers,

"Lord Bolton please no, not my baby I'll do anything," she begged as Ramsay laughed loudly, pulling her head back to lean on him, exposing her neck, the little boy cried out for his mother,

"Not my brother, NOT MY BROTHER," he screamed and Ramsay looked at him and smirked,

"I would not stab an unborn child, I'm not my father you know," he started and moved his knife from her stomach, the women's breathing began to return to normal as she glanced towards her son,

"It's okay my little one, Lord Bolton is only playing a game," she forced a smile as her chest lifted up and down and Ramsay smiled at the boy,

"Yes just a game," he answered and looked back at the women smirking at her. Before anyone had time to notice Ramsay had snapped his knife to the women's neck, sliding it deeply through her throat, exposing the bone and dropped her jerking and bleeding body to the ground as her friend let out a penetrating scream and the boy cried for his mother, both racing to her side and calling for help, the women tried to speak but only blood flowed from her throat as she choked. Ramsay walked past the three and placed the knife back into his pocket and making his way to get some wine, "If I can't have my son then neither can you,"


	16. Bright Eyes

ELLYN'S P.O.V

3 days slowly crept by Ellyn of houses Lannister and Bolton as she lay in bed, not her own but the same bed where she gave birth to her beautiful tiny baby son, he didn't even take a breath, he was gone before any of that. Ellyn longed to hear his tiny breath, his nonsense baby talk his laugh or even see a smile but it was all taken from her, snatched away by Roose Bolton her father by law. She had not seen her husband since the tragedy struck, he possibly refused to enter the room that sent his son to his grave, she understood but it would be nice to see his face. Her breasts were large and leaked milk, milk that had no baby to feed so it hurt they almost felt stiff. Ellyn tried to sleep as much as humanly possible because in her dreams her son lived, little black haired beauty was happy there and she fed him and held him close, nothing else mattered but him.

The old maid entered the room to hand her some porridge, Ellyn would only be able to manage a few bites just like the previous days but the old maid tried all the same to get her strength back up today of all days, the day her son would be put to rest and buried the day she had dreaded. She gazed upon the old maid's cheek and winced at the gash where Ramsay had taken a chunk out of it in grief, she thanked her for the food, she couldn't help but feel really sorry for her it hadn't been her fault and she had been a great help but there would have been no saving her from Ramsay's wrath even if Ellyn had explained all this to him. Ellyn managed four bites this was one bite more than the days before hand she ought to be proud, a tear escaped her eyes and she scolded herself she didn't want to cry again crying was all she had been doing. When she thought of her son's eyes more tears followed the first they were so bright, they were like Ramsay's but they had more of a brightness to them she had only ever seen one other child with eyes like that and he was called Rickon Stark. This thought took her back to the day after she had drunk all that wine with Jon, she'd awoken in his bed and lay looking at his hand the only part of him that was on the bed and she wondered if they'd been holding each other's hands during the night while he lay on the,

"Snow, would you get up your never usually this lazy," came the voice of Theon Greyjoy from beyond the door. Jon raised his head from the ground and grunted retracting his hand and the door flew open and Theon's jaw dropped to see Ellyn in his bed, "what is going on here then," he smirked, "nice one Snow, bedding a Lannister," Ellyn rolled her eyes in annoyance as if bedding a Lannister was like gaining some sort of prize what a prick Theon was.

"Do your eyes not work Greyjoy? Can't you see I am on the floor while she lies in bed, nothing happened," Jon began and he stood up, "so don't you be going around besmirching her honour," Jon's tone was firm and very serious.

"Only you would let a girl stay in your bed and do fuck all good about it," Theon shook his head, "Anyway Robb's looking for you, he wants to spar," with that he let the door shut and they heard his footsteps going away. Ellyn's stomach was in knots and her throat was extremely dry. She got off the bed and Jon poured her some water from the jug laying on his table as if he knew how she was feeling, she smiled at him and thanked him, draining the cup from every last drop of the cool refreshing water. The pair walked together to the courtyard where Robb and Theon stood laughing about something, Robb raised his eyebrows at Jon and her while Jon repeated the whole spiel that nothing had happened. She explained to Robb that she had far too much to drink that she must of passed out and Jon had carried her there safely, interrupting their talk came little Rickon Stark bright eyed and bushy haired.

"Hello girl with Shaggydog's eyes," he smiled at her and hugged her legs, her head was pounding from the wine but his cuteness was helping,

"Hello little one," she ruffled through his hair,

"Do you want to play a game with me? Brans off climbing somewhere and I can't find him," he explained shrugging his shoulders and swinging his arms about.

"What kind of game?" she asked thinking of her hangover he was too darling to refuse she had planned to go and bathe she must not have smelt as pleasantly as usual and her hair certainly needed a good brushing. He told her it was hide and seek he wanted to play, "Well wouldn't that be more fun, if everyone joined in, go find Tommen and Myrcella and tell them I said they are to play and I will try to talk these boys round to it," with that the little one gave out a yay and went off in search for the prince and princess. She knew not to ask Joffrey for if you found him during hide and seek he would attack you, and if he found you he'd pull you from your hiding place in the most painful way possible and scream how he had won in your face, well at least that's what he done when they were younger when she first arrived in kings landing. The boys of course immediately said they were not to play hide and seek that they were going to spar this morning. Ellyn folded her arms and frowned, "am I not a guest in your home?" she asked hotly, "Is it not your job to make sure I have a good time? Is it not?" she pressed on, "come on, it will be fun for the children!" she insisted Jon was the first to agree, she was happy about this,

"You two aren't going to make me play this on my own are you?" he said to Robb and Theon who reluctantly agreed to play, "come on it could be fun," Jon pressed on, "Ellyn since you're the one making us play you will have to be the one to find us," he stated and she agreed, Rickon came back over to them trailing behind him was Tommen and Myrcella who looked very happy to be playing and Arya who looked like she thought it might be fun. Robb explained how Ellyn was to find everyone and Rickon jumped up and down he was eager to go and hide, she smiled at him he had a wildness in him too like Arya it was possibly wolfs blood. With that Ellyn began to count and she heard everyone run off in different directions. The first person to be found was Theon he was hiding behind a tree, she rolled her eyes and told him to go back to base that he was the crowned looser of the whole game. Next was Tommen who was hiding in the stables he was happy to hear that it was Theon who lost and not him, he was usually the first she would find. Arya was found behind the Archery boards and sent off to base she gave Ellyn a clue to where Robb was she said to try indoors. Robb was found under Jon's bed he grabbed her leg as she walked into the room and she screamed, he laughed,

"Gods Robb," she said catching her breath, the two walked outside on their way she found Myrcella hiding behind a door, "that's everyone now apart from Jon and Rickon," she stated happily, soon she would be able to bathe and start looking more like a lady of house Lannister again. Myrcella spoke of how pleased she was that it took Ellyn so long to find her, "I didn't even think to look inside the house," she confessed sending the other two to base she walked around in the cold outside again. She spotted Shaggydog over by a wheel borrow filled with hay and decided to go over and investigate it wasn't long before she seen a small brown boot sticking out she jumped into the hay and pulled on the brown boot and began tickling the child who laughed loudly and begged to know if he had won or not, "Second place Rickon, you done very well, you're such a good hider, I'm afraid if Shaggydog had not of been here I would never have found you," she beamed at him pulling him into a hug,

"Who is the winner then? Who is left to find?" he asked puzzled,

"I haven't found Jon yet," she confessed,

"I seen him go down to the crypts, he's hiding down there, don't tell him I told you though, not that it matters anyway he won, but still you can pretend you found him all on your own," he smiled a kind smile and she hugged him again. Rickon ran off to find the others and Ellyn went for a torch to take it down to the deep dark crypts, why oh why did Jon have to choose here. The door was large and was made of Ironwood, which was hard, black and very heavy, inside was chilly and dark as she expected she held up her torch to let the fire guide her way through it. There were a lot of statues down there and it made her feel nervous like the dead was watching her. She called out a hello but got no response her heart began beating very fast she hoped little Rickon did not send her down here all on her own as some sort of joke. She looked at the statues of the old kings in the north and shuddered. She looked at the marble direwolves on the floor how they curled at their feet. Getting further down the crypt she saw what had to be the statue of Lyanna Stark and something moved behind it she gasped and called who is it and she felt herself getting tackled to the ground and she let out a yelp as she fell to the floor the fire showed her that the face above her belonged to Jon Snow she let out a sigh of relief Rickon had not at all tricked her Jon was here she was ok she was safe. Jon placed a light kiss on her nose and lingered around her face for a moment before planting a small peck on her lips, his lips were soft and hers welcomed them so, she wanted more, she wanted him to open his mouth and kiss her properly but he would not do that until the day before he left for Castle Black. They stared into each other's eyes for a time before sharing a laugh and making their way back to the rest of them when they returned they learned that Bran had apparently fell from a tower.

Her memory was interrupted by the old maid who came in with a black dress and cloak for her she informed her it was time for the burying ceremony. Ellyn was helped into her dress she was sore and tender she still bled from giving birth but she had cotton to catch it so that she may attend her lovely babies funeral. He was buried under a large weirwood tree just outside of Winterfell; Ramsay sat a few trees away looking upon it all, he should have been up with her he should be holding her as she watches what no mother should ever have to watch her child being buried in the cold dirt. As the septon spoke she glared over at Ramsay, he looked like a broken man, she was a broken woman they should be sharing this hurt together as man and wife. She looked back as the last bit of dirt covered the little winter flower that was her son and she wept heavily. Turning back she went straight to the room where she brought him into this world and fell asleep, no words were shared between her and her husband. He let it get to the seventh day before he summoned for her, she decided she would return to her own room to see him they had a lot to talk about after all.

"Sansa Stark is to arrive here tomorrow, but I want you to move back into our room she will be given some random one, she won't know you're here and after all you are my wife my real wife what is she? Nothing! Nothing but a tool to secure the north," she couldn't believe what she was hearing he couldn't possibly be serious.

"After all that has happened you are bringing that stupid little girl here, after all I have been through," she pushed him backwards into the door, "You should tell Roose to forget Walda and marry her himself, that's what you should do!" she shouted pushing him back every time he moved.

"You know he can't everyone knows he is married to her, only our men and Reek and the servants know about you, besides his marriage to Walda unites us to the Frey's its all politics my dear, its nothing about desires," he said as he was being pushed,

"I can't believe you," she struck him in the face, "How dare you! Fuck politics, fuck the north, fuck Westeros fuck Sansa Stark, and fuck you Ramsay," she slapped him on the other side of the face and walked away.

"I have to do this," he said quietly, she flipped the table in their room on its side, he didn't have to do anything she began screaming she couldn't believe he was still going to go through with this after what had happened. Ramsay came over and grabbed her by the arms tightly "Stop it! Stop screaming like that, I have to secure the North if I mean to take it from my murderer father, I love you I don't love Sansa Stark I never will love Sansa Stark I love you and its destroying me," he said angrily it was the first time he ever told her he loved her it touched her a bit she supposed it was a big deal for him to actually admit it, he never seemed to love anything besides his mother. He pulled her onto the floor and started pulling her dress up she screamed in protest,

"No Ramsay, please don't please don't do anything it hurts down there still please I am not ready," she said all at once Ramsay merely smirked at her,

"I'll lick it gently then," he said he was twisted with fever she thought had he gone ever more insane, "No!" kicked him away but he crawled back over to her, "You are my wife," he said restraining her legs, "The only real lady Bolton," he soothed her stroking her legs and making his way to her delicate area.

RAMSAY'S P.O.V

Ramsay moved his face slowly towards Ellyn's area and he licked his lips, he released his grip on her legs, no longer restraining her to the floor as he moved them up and pulling down her underwear and the cotton that was placed to catch the blood, from the birth of their newly buried so. He tossed these items to the side and looked up towards her, Ellyn had her eyes closed, her face tried and pale, this was his first time looking at her in what seemed like years and she did not look like herself, the skin below her eyes dark and sunken and her breathing was shallow as Ramsay watched a small tear escape her eye, Ramsay heart hurt slightly, he missed the fight she normal would have put up, but he knew she just didn't have it in her.

"Worry not my dear Ellyn, this will make you feel better," he assured her and lowered his face back to her genitals and breathed softly at her cunt, it was dripping from blood, which was only to be expected, this of course did not seem to bother Ramsay as he reached his tongue out and took his first lick, slow and gentle. He heard Ellyn gasp slightly and he continued to clean away her blood from between her legs. Ellyn's body jerked beneath his hands and her hips seemed to push lightly on to Ramsay's face, he took this as a signal to work harder and he began to twirl his tongue around her clit. Ellyn moaned softly, a sad and painful moan, but to Ramsay it was a moan all the same and he smirked to himself before taking her clit in his mouth and sucking gentle on it, every noise that Ellyn made encouraged him to suck harder, his tongue continuing to move faster and harder over that small little lump that he had taken in his mouth, Ramsay looked up and watched as Ellyn's back arched, her moans still continuing to be sad, he could feel her blood dripping down his chin, his cock getting hard and pulsing as it pushed against his trousers. Ramsay moved his head back slightly, coming up for air and tried to make eye contact with his wife, but she just lay, breathing heavily her eyes still closed and her dressed pushed up to above her waist. He placed his hands at either side of her cunt and pulled the lips open, it seemed no matter how much he licked at her the blood just continued to flow, replacing what had been taken away, he wanted to make her feel anything other than what she was feeling right now, he buried his head back between her legs and licked at her clit violently, moaning on her women-hood, his tongue began to hurt because of the speed he was using it, but Ellyn seemed now to be enjoying, her moans loud and she pulled gently at his hair,

"Ramsay please," she breathed out and placed her hands back beside her as he continued, feeling her body tense up and jerk, with pleasure he was not sure, but her moan's seemed to sound less sad as she filled his mouth with her fluids and her back arched up, her moan filled his ears and he smirked as she pushed his head away and rolled over on to her side. Ramsay kneeled beside her and wiped his mouth, looking at his sleeve, the blood dark and thick as it began to dry on the fabric. Her taste was sweet but mixed with iron, this saddened him, and she did not taste fully of herself.

"How was that my love?" he questioned and pulled her back round to lay on her back, facing him, her eyes opened and shone from the tears that filled them. Ramsay felt a sharp pain in his chest,

"I wish you hadn't of done that," she answered numbly and forced a smile on her face, "but giving the fact that you did, it was enjoyable," she continued and used her arm to wipe her eyes. Ramsay could sense the fakeness in her voice and he grew slightly angry,

"I made you feel better did I not?" he asked, his voice firmer than he had intended and Ellyn's eyes grew wide slightly and she searched his face,

"Yes my Lord you did," she answered, no sound of pleasure or thanks in her tone and Ramsay sneered, he was not going to let this annoy him further,

"Good, then now it is my turn," he said and stood, unzipping his pants and exposing his hard cock to her, Ellyn's eyes grew scared as she looked up at him,

"Ramsay, I really don't want to," she answered gently and stood taking herself towards the bed and laying on it, her legs still hanging over the edge. Ramsay felt himself become impatient as he strolled towards her, his smirked placed firmly on his face as he did so. He reached down and grabbed her by the hair pulling her head up, bringing her face in line with his pulsing man-hood,

"I don't remember asking," he stated and tried pushing her head on to his cock, he could feel her squeezing her lips tight as the tip touched her and he looked down at her,

"Haven't I been through enough for one day Ramsay, I wish only to sleep," she stated, her voice breaking and tears escaping her eyes again, her eyes closed and she turned her face towards the ground. Ramsay felt his heart soften with sadness as he looked down at her and sighed, he quickly shook himself mentally, he had been through enough as well and he deserved to made feel better, he thought to himself,

"Have I not also lost my son?" he questioned and Ellyn's head snapped up her eyes filled with anger,

"I did not-" she began but he cut her off, pushing her open mouth on to his cock and holding her head in position. Her mouth was warm and soft, he could feel her tongue moving as she tried to speak, her head pushing back on his hand as she tried to pull herself away,

"So it is only fair that both of us get to, for just a moment, forget the horrible events and have a moment of pleasure," he continued and moaned as he felt her gag on him, it sent a shiver up his back and he threw his head back as he pushed and pulled at her head, back and fourth, on his cock. Ellyn was thumping at his stomach and screaming as he moved her head before she finally, once again gave in and began to move her head herself, licking at the tip and sucking hard on the tender area's. Ramsay moaned her name and pulled gently at her hair as she took his full length, again gagging slightly as she reached the bottom. Ellyn's mouth moved all over his cock and it jerk against her teeth, Ramsay could feel himself filling up as he breathed,

"Faster my lady, Deeper," and Ellyn obeyed, out of what Ramsay could only assume was to get it over with. She moved so quickly that it felt as if her mouth was silk, he refused to release her head as he pushed it, making sure she was going as deep as she could, he could feel tears running down her face as he placed a hand on her cheek, and it seemed to excite him only further, just like when they had first slept together and she had fought him to begin with, it was a simpler time that made his hand-hood pulse harder. He was almost ready to explode, and he entangled his fingers in her hair,

"I'm going to cum, your mouth is like magic my love," he moaned out and felt himself empty inside her mouth, Ellyn pulled her head back, which he allowed, and turned to spit it out. Ramsay covered her mouth with his hand allowing her only to shallow his fluids, he could see her gagging on it and he stared into her eyes. She chocked down his cum and curled up on the bed, Ramsay could see her shaking, she was weeping he knew it. Ramsay crawled in beside her and pulled the blankets around them, kissing her on the back on the shoulder and holding her until sleep took her from him.

The next morning Ramsay was awoke by the sound of a gentle knock on the door; he had not intended to sleep as long as he had. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Ellyn's sleeping body, which lay still beside him. He stood and dressed, opening the door to reveal Reek, who was standing nervously at the door, playing with his fingers, his face, turned to the ground,

"Lady Sansa is arriving my lord, your father sent me to wake you," he stuttered out and bowed to Ramsay, who sighed and looked over his shoulder at Ellyn,

"That is fine Reek, take me to the them," he answered and began to close the door,

"Do you wish for me to awaken Lady Bolton?" he question and Ramsay glared at him, his mouth tight and angry,

"Of course not foolish Reek, Lady Bolton must sleep, she has had enough to deal with, without all of this foolishness," he answered and strolled off down the hall in front of Reek, who nodded and faintly replied with a frightened,

"Yes my lord of course," following behind him, trying to keep up with his pace, "It has been a while since I have seen Lady Stark," Reek spoke gently and glimpsed towards Ramsay who laughed loudly and stopped in his tracks outside the dining room,

"And it will be even more time before you will see her again Reek," he said loudly, his voice scaring Reek, who began to shake with fear, "I can't have you being seen, look at you, you are a mess," Ramsay continued and Reek looked down at his clothes and nodded quickly,

"Your right my lord I am being very foolish today," he chocked out and stared at the ground, his arms beside him,

"Did you think I was going to let her see you in such a way?" he questioned and Reek whimpered, " she might think I am a horrible person because you are unable to take care of yourself, she might believe you to be abused or not being taken care of and we can't have that," he continued and laughed to himself, "you do live in a fantasy land loyal Reek, but no you will not be engaging with Sansa Stark today, in fact you shall go now and clean out the dogs, make sure not to be seen," he finished his voice low and dangerous, Reek nodded and moved quickly as he disappeared around a corner and Ramsay smirked to himself, Foolish loyal Reek, he thought to himself and made his way to the courtyard.

Ramsay stood beside his father and his fat stepmother in the courtyard as a guard yelled,

"Open the gate!" the solid wooden gates opened, sounding almost like thunder as his father turned to him,

"Do not disappoint me Ramsay, you will greet her as if you are not a wedded man," he whispered sternly and Ramsay grimaced at him but nodded,

"Of course father," he answered and felt his stomach turn and he glances towards a high window of the room in which Ellyn lay sleeping in his bed and a stabbing feeling pained his heart.

Many horses trotted through the gates, white, black and brown, little finger and Lady Sansa, rode in front of the men that followed, her face pale and stone like as Ramsay stared at her, she is nothing like Ellyn, how could father expect me to pretend to have an interest in this women, he thought to himself, as his father walked forwarded meeting the two horse's, Ramsay and the fat women followed behind, remaining a few feet away as Little finger helped the Stark girl down. Roose approached her and smiled, Ramsay forced a smile on to his own face and glanced towards his stepmother who looked more slow in the head than normal as her smile was wide and welcoming,

"Lady Sansa Welcome," Roose spoke, the entire courtyard was silent as they waited for the girl to speak, Ramsay watched at her as her face seemed to turn slightly disgusted before being forced into a smile and she bowed slightly,

"Lord Bolton," she answered standing up straight and looking towards Ramsay and Walda, who seemed to sway slightly with happiness, like the mentally deranged women she was, Ramsay continued to think to himself, she hasn't a clue the problems this was causing him, his head reminded him and he resisted the urge to punch her where she stood,

"May I introduce my son Ramsay Bolton?" Roose spoke again turning to Ramsay, his face filled with disgust as he walked quickly towards the two and forced a smile on his face,

"It's an honour to meet you, my lady," he spoke and took her hand placing a quick and gentle kiss on the back of it and he stood again, the forced smile still stuck to his face, "was it a long ride?" he questioned and looked towards the greying haired man who smiled and approached the four,

"As long as can be expected," Sansa answered, her voice strong and emotionless, Ramsay looked towards Little finger and nodded,

"Thank you for making sure she arrived safety," he said and held out his hand, Little finger took it and shook it firmly,

"It was my pleasure a Stark belongs in the north," he answered and turned to Roose, "I believe we have a few things to talk over," he continued and Roose nodded,

"Ramsay make sure someone tends to Lady Sansa, she must be tired from the trip," Ramsay nodded and motioned for a maid to approach him and Sansa, as his father, Stepmother and Little finger disappeared inside,

"You must be tired," he said and smiled at her Sana's eyes did not meet his and he watched as she scanned the courtyard, pausing on the Bolton banners, his chest filled with pride as the maid tapped Lady Sansa on the arm,

"Come my lady I shall take you to your room," she said softly and Sansa nodded turning to Ramsay, her eyes blank as her lips curled up,

"Give her the room on the floor above mine, she will have plenty of space of her own and even her own wash room," Ramsay said quickly smirking at her and glaring at the old women, "Take the back stairs, so that lady Sansa does not have to be seen before she has freshened herself up," he continued and bowed again, "You must need to wash and rest from the journey, the maid will fetch you when we are to eat my Lady," he finished and straighten his back and Sansa nodded back at him,

"Thank you lord Bolton and yes a fresh bath would be delightful," she said as she turned to the maid and smiled, both moving towards the doors of the castle. Ramsay sighed and rolled his eyes as he again glanced up to the window of his room, glad to seen Ellyn was not watching from it, this is going to be very tiring, he thought to himself, as he walked towards the kennels in search of Reek, he was most definitely in need of releasing some tension.


	17. But How Did You Find It?

CHAPTER 17 – But how did you find it ?

ELLYN'S P.O.V

In the two days that followed Sansa's arrival Ellyn made herself scares. This was an easy task she just kept to the library she wouldn't find the Stark girl there and to the animals she was rarely seen without her faithful companion Dany and although she was staying in the same bed as her husband she barely took part in conversation. Talking to Ellyn seemed to be Ramsay's main priority making her feel special and that she was his one true wife and Sansa a mere pawn in a greater game but Ellyn didn't buy into this a true loving husband would never do this to her, she let him touch her at night only because she didn't want the fight. Sex full on was off the table he didn't want to get her pregnant again after what happened to their boy but there was other means of pleasuring Ramsay Bolton. She tried to talk herself around to being normal with Ramsay after all she was assured she would remain in the marital bed with him even after the false ceremony was performed and Sansa would be allowed to sleep in her own room alone, the two clearly had no connection, she thought he didn't seem to be interested in her anyway the way he was behaving around Ellyn but just her very presence was eating away at Ellyn making her feel indifferent towards her husband, making her mind stray to other things, to escape, to making Sansa feel she must escape perhaps and to Jon Snow. She didn't feel guilty when she thought of him anymore she used to scold herself mentally and truly punish herself but now she let her mind run free she could think of who and what she likes whenever she likes as long as Ramsay plans to go through with this monstrosity of a plot concocted by her arch nemeses Roose of house Bolton. As she got dressed in a bold dress of gold and black and fixed her long dark auburn hair up away from her pale porcelain like face her mind wandered to returning back from hide and seek, she arrived back on Jon Snows back he had slightly hurt her leg when he had tackled her to the ground down in the crypts where he hid behind Lyanna Starks statue. The two were laughing and joking as she made her way up being carried on his back, she breathed in the smell of his hair it was quite nice and refreshing for hair that belonged on a male's head, she liked being carried by him in truth she could have walked, the leg hurt but it didn't pain her that much. When they arrived back at base no one was there this was odd, in the rules of the game everyone must wait at base until the winner is found, they both shrugged this off and went indoors, there they found everyone around the table, quiet as mice, looking down of the floor, Jon demanded to know what was going on as it seemed like a funeral was about to happen by the sullen everyone seemed,

"It's Bran, he fell from a tower," Robb spoke, and Jon slowly let Ellyn down from his back as she gasped. Bran from what she knew was an excellent climber, how could he fall? He was used to climbing extremely high every day of his life! Something just wasn't right.

"Please tell me he lived or is going to live," Jon said frantically while Ellyn hugged at his side to keep him steady, but when she heard Rickon begin to cry she bolted over to him to pull him into her arms and soothe him, she wiped his tears away with her cloak and rocked him back and forth.

"Bran is alive, he survived the fall, the maesters say he will most likely live, but he will never walk again," Robb's eyes also looked tearful she wanted to hold him too but she settled with little Rickon.

"He never falls, why now," Arya said with anger. Ellyn remained silent she didn't know what to do nor say so she wiped Rickon's tears away over and over again until the crying ceased. When it came time for dinner she asked the cook to prepare her a picnic for two instead of dinner and requested a flask of wine, she wouldn't drink much not after having to be put to bed only the night before. She ran up to Jon who looked even more sullen than he did upon her arrival to Winterfell.

The day she arrived she had pegged Jon as a grumpy young man who just so happened to be very beautiful she was glad she decided to look past this and give him a chance because since then she seen his smile a lot and they were becoming really good friends, though she had a bit more than friendship on her mind she thought of how he pecked her lips in the crypts and her insides tingled, she still had not had a proper kiss, her first actual kiss would be coming soon, the night before castle back but she had no way of knowing that yet so she felt impatient.

"I brought us a picnic, I was thinking maybe we could go riding outside of Winterfell and pick a spot to eat it," she said holding the heavy basket, Jon seen her struggle and took the basket in his own hands and half smiled at her, "I thought we could take your mind off things, worrying about Bran isn't going to make him get better, we just have to wait patiently and he will wake up like the Maesters say," her words were tripping over each other,

"Aye, and he'll never walk again, Bran wanted to be a knight now he can't do that it has all been taking away from him," Jon sighed loudly and looked at the snow that lay on the ground,

"Look at me," Ellyn commanded and he obeyed, "he could have lost his life, but he didn't sure he won't ever be a knight but he'll be a lord and he will be alive, that's something isn't it?" he smiled back at her and not a half smile, that Jon smile that she had grown to love she beamed at him and pointed to the where the horses stayed, "Shall we be off then?" he took her arm and escorted her to the horses, she chose a white winter horse to ride on she was beautiful and had a main of yellowing white hair and big brown eyes. The two set off for the perfect spot outside of Winterfell,

"How is your leg now?" Jon asked with concern in his voice while they rode on horseback the two horses trotting beside each other, "sorry I tackled you," she laughed at his apology and shook her head of auburn hair,

"It's fine honestly Jon it only hurt for a while and if I was being honest it wasn't all that sore to begin with it just pained a little, and then you offered to carry me and it sounded like fun," she flashed a cheeky smile at Jon who chuckled lightly,

"Women," he continued the chuckle, "and there was me worried about you," he raised his eye brows, "Your full of surprises Ellyn of house Lannister," she smirked at him and they rode on until she seen a weirwood tree, she stopped the horse,

"Do you like those? Old Nan says they used to be filled with magic," Jon told her and she got off the horse and made her way to the tree, it was peculiar looking, the leaves were blood-red and it seemed to have a face that seemed to be carved on, Jon got off his horse and brought over the picnic basket and pulled the blanket out from inside it, he lay it under the tree, "I think we have found our spot my lady," they both sat down and began eating bread and jam followed by hot stew and cakes which they washed down with wine but not too much, "Don't you be falling asleep on me," Jon teased and Ellyn stuck out her tongue at him. When the food was finished Jon noticed a book in the basket, it had a dragon skin cover, it was a fantasy book about when dragons roamed the earth, he leaned back against the tree and she lay on his chest listening to his heartbeat while he read aloud her book. It was Dany barking that brought her out of the memory, she must need to empty herself from the water Ellyn thought so the two set for the courtyard. Much to Ellyn's disdain while Dany was doing that Sansa Stark approached her,

"Ellyn its actually really good to see you, how have you been, you must have been a hand maiden here for quite sometime now," Sansa seemed to be happy to see a familiar face, she had little care for the fact that, that face just so happened to be a Lannister's face. Sansa and Ellyn were never friends although Ellyn had tried when Sansa found herself in Kings Landing but her attempts were in vain and she wasn't about to become friendly with her now.

"I'm no longer a hand maiden," she spat, "I just tend to the animals now and occasionally help the old maid with food," she continued, "so before you ask I won't be emptying your chamber pot," Ellyn turned to walk away,

"No wait Ellyn," she called and Ellyn turned back while Dany barked, "I wasn't going to ask you that, of course I wasn't, but please you know what I went through with Joffrey, what you went through with him too," her eyes were begging, "I just want to know what Ramsay's really like I have a horrible feeling about him and his father killed my brother, so how can I know that he is not like him? I doubt he is good but please tell me he isn't as bad as Joffrey was?" Sansa's voice was beginning to break and then an idea struck Ellyn and she got a dangerous look on her face.

"You want to know what Ramsay is really like? Follow me, I'll show you what it means to be a Bolton," Ellyn beckoned Sansa to follow her and she did, she lured her all the way to the kennels and Dany started howling, "You are not going in there Dany, you stay with me, we are merely showing lady Sansa something," she scratched playfully behind Dany's ears and she calmed. She motioned for Sansa to go in and told her to go to the very end of the room where Reek was. She watched as a horrified Sansa came eye to eye with him and she called out

"THEON," she began panting, "what did he do to him?" she asked sternly turning to Ellyn,

"What Ramsay does best," she smirked, "he is ten times worse than Joffrey," with that she turned and walked away hopefully this was enough to scare Sansa away and she could possibly get her feelings back for her husband and live a normal life for the rest of her days. Sansa could go back to where she came from, she could go get caught by the Queen regent Cersei for all she cared so long as she was out of sight and out of mind. Ramsay would surely punish Ellyn, for Sansa wasn't to see Reek but Ellyn would take this punishment it did not bother her, nothing anyone could do would truly hurt her after she lost her son. Her son that Ramsay and her had together, the son that bound them together, the son whose bright eyes she couldn't stop thinking about who lived now only in her broken heart.

RAMSAY'S P.O.V

Ramsay burst through doors of the kennels with a smile wide on his face, Ellyn followed slowly behind due to instruction of her husband, she didn't seem to be to bothered to keeping up pace with him as he approached Reek's door and unlocked it,

"Come Reek, we must shave me for dinner with my father this evening," he announced and motioned for Reek to exit his cage, his dogs barked and jumped at the doors of their own, obviously waiting to be let loose themselves, Ramsay placed his hand in front of one of the doors and allowed the hound to lick at his hand, "They have been fed today haven't they Ellyn?' he questioned and met the eyes of his wife, who just nodded at him uninterested, "What is wrong with you today my love?" he asked walking up to her and holding her head between his hands. Ellyn shook her head and looked away from him,

"Nothing my husband, I am just a little tired that is all," she answered and Dany jumped at her leg as her tail wagged, Ramsay gave her a concerned look but took her at her word, his smile returning,

"Now quickly Reek, dinner shall be soon," he piped up and Reek nodded nervously as he followed Ramsay from the kennels and out into the courtyard.

Ramsay sat in the chair in his room, his head held back as Reek slid the razor over his throat, catching what little hair was on his face, Ramsay tingled when the cold of the blade touched his skin and he smiled up at Reek,

"Remember not to cut me loyal Reek," he said softly as he Reek grunted his answer, his hands beginning to shake and staring at Ellyn through his eyelashes and Ramsay grimaced up at him, noticing that Reek, although Reek seemed to always want to cry, the tears seemed a little to close to falling from his eyes for Ramsay's comfort, "Do you have something you want to tell me Reek," he asked his face and tone annoyed and low, Reek's eye's widened with fear, Ramsay sat up and wiped his face on a towel. Ellyn lay on the bed, her back facing towards Reek and Ramsay. Reek stood back into the shadow of the room as Ramsay lifted a goblet of wine and took a drink,

"No my lord," Reek answered, his voice shaking and Ramsay lifted an eyebrow motioning for Reek to come forward,

"Reek," he said and stared at him as Reek moved towards him and stood with his head towards the ground and Ellyn spun round her eyes watching at the two men before her, Reek began to shuffle his feet, moving his weight from one foot to another,

"She saw me my lord,," Reek answered his voice scared and beginning to break as he spoke, Ellyn sat up, Dany jumping up on her lap and licking at her face, Ellyn gently pushed her down and kept her eyes on her husband,

"Who?" Ramsay questioned and it was as if he already heard Reek speak the words,

"Lady Sansa-" Reek started but stopped as he walked towards Ramsay. Ramsay waved his hand for Reek to go on and Reek met the eyes of Ellyn, who just nodded at him,

"Go on Reek you can tell him it's ok," Ellyn spoke, her voice gentle but uncaring for the situation and Reek's eyes met Ramsay's, who was staring at both of them confused, his smile now gone from his face,

"Lady Sansa has seen me my lord," Reek stuttered out and Ramsay's eyes widened, his heart beating faster with anger as he grabbed Reek by the front of his clothes and his and Reek's nose touched. Reek began to whimper loudly as Ramsay whispered,

"What do you mean she already seen you? I told you to make sure she would not see you, you fool, have you done this on purpose?" Ramsay almost screamed as he pushed Reek backwards and he fell on the floor, curling up and crying as Ramsay lifted his leg to kick him,

"STOP IT!" Ellyn shouted, without moving from the bed, "Reek tell him how you already met Lady Sansa," Ellyn continued and Ramsay stared at her, his eyes filled with madness. Reek breathing was fast and scared as he stood back up and stared at the floor,

"Lady Bolton brought her to the kennels," he muttered and looked at Ellyn apologetically and Ellyn smiled at him before meeting the crazed eyes of her husband. Ramsay stormed towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders,

"What is the meaning of this?" he questioned her and shook her, Ellyn stared at him unaffected by his actions as she freed herself from his grasp and lay back down on the bed, her face reading, what are you going to do about it. Ramsay let out a roar and kicked the end of the bed, causing it to shake and Ellyn just sighed annoyed and rolled over,

"Enjoy your dinner boys," she stated loudly and Ramsay felt himself almost explode with frustration, why is she doing this? He asked himself and looked towards Reek who just stood shaking and crying lightly. Ramsay's hands tightened as he withheld from pulling Ellyn from the bed and putting her in her place, but he did not have time for this, dinner was most certainly waiting on the table and his father was more than likely wondering where he was,

"Get on your knees Reek," he demanded and Reek obeyed automatically, bowing his head as he kneeled before his master, "You must not keep secrets from me, give me your hand," Reek lifted his hand slowly and Ramsay grabbed hold of it tightly, Reeks eyes watered and Ramsay felt himself smirk as he place his hand on top of his and spoke softly, " I forgive you," he said and released Reek's hand, who seemed to freeze from shock of what had just happened, "Now stand we must go," he continued and Reek jumped up, "I will see to you later," he growled at Ellyn and grabbed Reek by the arm, "You move. Now" his voice low and dangerous as Reek gulped and hurried towards the door, holding it open for Ramsay who punched it on the way out. His hand throbbed the entire way to the dinning room as he thought over the look on his wife's face, she almost looked numb when it came to engaging with him but she would happily put herself in the firing line for foolish Reek. Ramsay stood out the dinning door and Reek stopped behind him, he shook himself mentally and turned to his loyal servant, "Tonight has already not gone to my liking as it is, do not embarrass me," he threatened as he opened the door to the dining room, Ramsay took a sniff of the air around Reek and his face turned to disgust as he looked at him, "You could have been doing with a bath, disgusting, do not enter until I call for wine do you understand," he finished and turned to face the doors once again. Reek nodded and stood to the side as Ramsay entered.

Ramsay sat facing his father, his fat wife beside him and Lady stark to the left of Ramsay, they all seemed to sit for what seemed like years, before Roose Bolton made the first move to speak,

"I hope you find your chambers suitable my lady?" he questioned and Ramsay took a drink from his goblet smiling at his father as Sansa answered, her voice numb and her eyes locked with that of Ramsay's father,

"Yes Lord Bolton thank," you answered and Ramsay laughed slightly as Sansa reached to pour herself some wine, but was stopped as Ramsay lifted the jug and smiled at her,

"It would be my pleasure to pour you some wine My lady," he spoke and poured the wine in her goblet, Sansa nodded but did not speak as he turned to his stepmother her face fat and joyful as usual, "and you mother?" he asked, the words feeling like bile in his mouth as he spoke, the plump women nodded and held her cup towards him,

"Thank you very much Ramsay," she smiled and took a sip of her goblet, the smile spreading across her face as she placed it in front of her, Ramsay grabbed his goblet and stood as he faced Sansa,

"My Lady, we are all a family, we northerners," he began and smiled at her, she just stared at him as his lips moved, "Our blood ties go back thousands of years," he looked to his father who just nodded and he continued, "So I'd like to drink to our wedding, may our happiness spread from Moat Cailin to the Last Hearth," he smiled, Sansa's face seemed to become more pale than it had been before and Ramsay felt himself smirk at her displeasure,

"To your wedding," his father had answered, his stepmother repeating the words and all four of them taking a drink from the goblets in their hands. Ramsay's smiled widened as he sat down beside her, but he could feel his annoyance for the plump women in front of him as she began to speak,

"It must be very hard for you being in a new and strange place," she said softly and Ramsay could feel Sansa Stark stiffen beside him and he looked at her from the corner of his eye, waiting for her to reach across the table and slap the mentally diffident women across from her, Instead she spoke with a hard tone,

"This isn't a strange place," she began and Ramsay held in a laugh as the fat lady's face dropped, "It's my home, it's the people who are strange," she finished and Ramsay smiled, for once someone had managed to make this stupid women realize how simple she truly was, He honestly felt like she was going to cry when he spoke, the laugh still playing on his lips,

"She is right," he gestured to Sansa and his stepmother took another drink from her wine, "Very strange," he continued as he smiled at Sansa before gulping down his wine, "More wine," he shouted, and Reek slowly, almost as if he was crawling from the shadows, entered the room with a new jug of wine and made his way towards the table, his eyes still facing the floor. Ramsay felt himself fill up with excitement as he stared at him and then turned his attention towards Sansa, "I have been told you two have already been reunited, only briefly I am to believe?" he questioned and smirked at Sansa, who stared at Reek, her eyes wide and mixed between anger and sadness, " I believed this room may have been a bit more fitting for you to meet, I like to believe this is the very room you last spoke in do you not think?" he asked and Roose glared at his son as Reek nodded quickly and whimpered slightly, Sansa turned her head from him and drank from her goblet,

"Ramsay that is enough," his father spoke loudly and stared over the table, Ramsay just ignored him and continued,

"Are you still angry with him? After he killed your brothers? The north remembers and I have punished him for you and everything he has done to you," he smiled and Reek began to fill the cups with wine as he continued, "He's not Ironborn anymore," he laughed and Reek's breathing became shallow and quick as he approached Sansa,

"Theon-" she began to say but was cut off from a laugh out of Ramsay, his father sighed and his stepmother looked at Reek with sadness,

"Not Theon Greyjoy anymore, he's a new man now, well a new person anyway," Ramsay giggled to himself and his father glared at him, "Aren't you Reek?" he question not taking notice of his father who placed his head in his hand and shook his head,

"Yes master," Reek answered, refusing to meet the eyes of anyone in the room as he finished filling the cups,

"I gave him that name, Reek, you can probably smell why," Ramsay laughed and drank from his cup while Sansa blurted out in an angry tone,

"Why are you doing this?" she sounded firm and stern as she glanced quickly at Reek and then to Ramsay, who just looked shocked at her,

"Because Reek here has something to say to you, don't you?" he asked and Reek just stared at him, his face filled with confusion and fear as Ramsay spoke again, the smile still stuck to his face, he could feel the tension in the room and it filled him with excitement, " he wants to say sorry, an apology for what we had just talked about before, come on Reek apologies to Lady Stark for you actions," he finished saying and Reek began to shake and stutter his words, "Tell her your sorry for burning her two brother," he encouraged and Reek whimpered and muttered a soft,

"I'm sorry my lady," Ramsay held his hand behind his ear and grunted,

"I wasn't able to hear that Reek and I am sitting right beside you, Look at Lady Sansa Reek, saying sorry does not mean anything if you can't look the person in the eye," he stated his voice filled with fake concern and Reek moved his head up slowly and stared at the face of Sansa Stark, who seemed unable to keep her eyes from the weak and shaking man, formally known as Theon Greyjoy,

"I'm sorry my lady," he spoke again, his voice now loud but still scared and shaky,

"Sorry for what Reek? We need to know why your apologizing," Ramsay cut in and nodded to Reek, putting his hand in front of him to encourage Reek to continue talking,

"I'm sorry for killing your brothers Lady Stark," Reek spoke, his voice cracking and the light of outside reflecting the sparkle in the tears that streamed down his face,

"Ramsay that is enough NOW!" his father said, shouting the last word and Ramsay looked at him, his smile wide and his mouth opened,

"Now that we have cleared all that up doesn't everyone feel better and more comfortable, I know I do," he smirked and Sansa drank from her wine, her eyes shining with the water that filled them and his Stepmother's face sad and embarrassed for the man that had just been used as what can only be explained as, as entertainment. Ramsay sighed and placed his cup on the table,

"That was getting very tense," he laughed and his stepmother seemed to help lighten the situation by returning his smile, Ramsay felt his inside twist with sickness as he looked at her swollen face, but nonetheless continued to smile at her,

"We actually have some news Ramsay," she started, but Ramsay held his hand in front of him,

"First we must discuss the wedding and who shall give Sansa away to me, shouldn't we?" he asked and the plump women nodded in agreement obviously underestimating the fun Ramsay was having, foolish women, he thought to himself and turned his attention to his father, "You know father, considering that he had murdered her brothers and the rest of the Stark family being dead, I think Reek here is the closest thing to a next of kin that Lady Sansa has left, wouldn't you agree?" he asked and his father nodded in slight agreement as Ramsay turned to Sansa, "Reek, you will give away the bride," he beamed and Sansa's eyes grew wild with anger as Ramsay turned his head to Reek, who seemed to want the ground to shallow him up,

"Someone has to," Roose piped up and drank from his goblet, Ramsay smirked at him and lifted his cup,

"And no other better person wouldn't you agree?" he looked at Sansa who opened her mouth,

"N-" she began to say but Ramsay cut her off,

"Good, yes wonderful," he smiled and finished what wasleft of his wine and holding the cup out to Reek, who immediately filled it, " Now father mother here was saying you have some good news, do share," he motioned for his father to speak and sat his goblet on the table and placing his hands in front of him,

"Well since we are all together," his father began and took his wife's hand and smiling at her, causing Ramsay's stomach to flip, how could they display such disgusting behaviour at the dinner table, he thought and rolled his eyes,

"We are going to be having a baby," Walda announced, Roose smiled as his wife spoke, and Ramsay almost choked on the air that was currently in his lungs, his eyes widened and he felt they were about to pop from his head as he stared at his father, they waited for a response and Ramsay felt time slow down as he searched his head for words, he quickly composed himself as Sansa spoke,

"I'm very happy for you," Sansa stated smugly and Ramsay could feel her smile as she spoke,

"I am more than happy for you father and mother," the words stung his mouth as they left it, leaving an awful taste behind,

"Thank you Ramsay, Lady Sansa," Walda answered and smiled down at her bump, just like Ellyn used to do, Ramsay found himself thinking and his heart began to hurt, how could this horrible, fat disgusting women get to have her baby and Ellyn and him not, the words circled his head as an image of his father sleeping with Walda entered his mind and he took a large gulp of wine as to not vomit,

"From what Maester Wolkan has said, it is to be a boy," Roose continued and Ramsay was ripped from the vile image of his naked father and fat Stepmother, and he resisted the urge to rip the child from the women's swollen belly,

"How can you be sure?" he choked out, trying to sound as excited as he possibly could,

"What do you mean? Sure of what Ramsay?" His father asked, his face confused and his son replied,

"That she is pregnant?" he questioned and his eyes zoomed over the fat women, does she even have female parts? He question himself "I mean how can you tell?" Ramsay question his face disgusted, his smile falling from his mouth, the fat women looked at her belly sadly and Sansa stared at Ramsay,

"The Maester has assured us beyond all doubt that she is," Roose answered, and Ramsay felt his mouth dry and his heart beating faster, almost as if it was to come out of his chest with anger,

'How did you manage it?" he asked, his voice filled with questions and annoyance,

"Mange getting her pregnant?" Roose asked his face confused as he looked at his wife and Ramsay stared at his father, who smirked, " I am more than sure you know the steps to take," his father answered, and Ramsay smiled an angry smile,

"Of course, but how did you find it? I mean mother, pardon me but I don't believe it would be an easy task to under go" Ramsay laughed slightly and looked to Sansa, whose face was blank with expression and Walda rubbed her tummy softy weeping lightly as she stared at the table, Roose glared at his son and Ramsay's lips tightened as he took a drink from his wine,

"That is enough Ramsay," he stated and looked at Sansa. Ramsay stood, pushing his chair back and bowing to Sansa,

"I am sorry, I must excuse myself, I have all of a sudden become very tired, I am going to retreat to bed father," he bowed to all of them and without another word left the room, punching one of the guards in the face as the dining hall door closed behind him and he made his way towards his room, where Ellyn lay sleeping soundly, he crawled in beside her and hugged her slightly, no child from that fat swollen women would be taking his place, he thought to himself as he drifted to sleep.


	18. Warm Her Up For Me Reek

RAMSAY'S P.O.V

Ramsay sat drinking from his goblet of wine as Ellyn paced the room in front of him and he smiled at her,

"My love please sit down," he smiled and Ellyn's head snapped to face him, her eyes filled with hate and anger as her lips opened to speak but closed again and she sighed deeply, "I don't understand why you are acting so irrational sweet Ellyn," he continued and took another sip of wine as Ellyn stormed towards him and bent down so their faces met,

"Irrational? Me? YOU ARE THE ONE THAT IS PRETENDING TO MARRY ANOTHER WOMEN WHEN YOU HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD WIFE RIGHT HERE," she screamed and lifted her hand to slap him but thought twice about it and walk away from him, "I can't believe you are actually going through with this, your father I can understand but you?" she said her voice filled with hurt and anger as she began to pace the room again, "You are meant to be with me," she finished and sat herself in a chair and put her head back. Ramsay leaned forward and poured her a goblet of wine and sighed,

"We have been through this my love, I am with you, you are my wife," he began and finished his wine, "This whole silly mess with the Stark girl is just part of the game, she will never lay in our bed, only you and I shall do that," he smiled and Ellyn lifted her head to face him, a few small tears stained her face and their eyes met, "it is you and I against everyone my love," Ramsay whispered and placed his hand on the table, waiting for her to take it. Ellyn looked from his eyes to his hand and lifted the goblet, ignoring Ramsay's open palm, causing him to sigh deeply and place his hand back on his lap.

"Better hurry my lord you wouldn't want to be late for you own wedding now would you," she spat and took a large gulp, slamming the goblet on to the table causing the table to shake and Ramsay laughed,

"I use wedding very loosely my love," he smirked and stood, walking to her and pulling her out of the chair and into his arms, "My love you are not being replaced, Sansa Stark is not even a thought in my mind, I am just going though the steps to secure the north so that we have somewhere lovely to live do you understand?" he question gently and Ellyn nodded angrily and Ramsay kissed her on the forehead,

"When is it to happen?" she questioned and pulled away from him, pouring herself more wine, "You look very handsome," she choked out and drunk from her cup, Ramsay smiled at her and bowed slightly,

"Thank you my lady, I am glad you approve," he laughed and stood back up staring into the eyes of his wife, who stood playing with the goblet in her fingers. Suddenly Ramsay felt a wet, cold substance meet with his face and his eyes closed in reaction to it, he let out a loud roar and wiped his eyes, squinting through his lids and there stood Ellyn, her face wide with a smile and her eyes danced, her goblet now empty and laying on the floor in front of her,

"There that's better, you should only ever be handsome for me and I couldn't beat you, we wouldn't want your face to be swollen for your fake wife now would we?' she question and sat back on the seat, Ramsay grabbed quickly at something to wipe his face with. Once he was dry he looked at Ellyn. His eyes burned with anger, which quickly melted away as he stared at her, the light dancing on her hair and reflecting on her pale skin as she sat with a smile on her lips, He wanted to be angry at her and to teach her a lesson but at this moment in time he couldn't find it within him to react, she needed this he could tell from her face, it had helped relax her and if she was relaxed he wouldn't have to worry about her, he smiled and walked to her placing another kiss on her forehead,

"Well played my love, I do suppose I deserved that one," he smiled and stood back as a knock was heard at the door, a guard entered and bowed before both of them,

"Lord Bolton, Lady Ellyn," he said softly, Ramsay watched as Ellyn's face turned to disgust that he had not referred to her as Lady Bolton, do not worry my love I am doing this for us, he thought to himself and stared at the guard, "I'm sorry for interrupting you but your father requests you Lord Bolton, it is time," he finished and nodded to both of them and left the room once more,

"It's time my love, this shall not take long and I will be back with you very soon as your husband once more," he smiled and walked towards the door, turning to her, "I assume you will not be joining? The choice is yours," he stated and smiled weakly at her, he was met with her intense eyes and she forced a smile on her face,

"Your assumption would be correct my foolish husband," she answered and rolled over on the bed, Ramsay half smiled at her and exited the room.

As Ramsay made his way to the where his father was he couldn't get Ellyn out of his head, not that he could at the best of times, but more so the look of hurt on her face as he left the room. He could tell she was trying to put on a brave face, but he knew her better than that by now, he could see her sadness screaming from behind her eyes, the anger filling up her body as they spoke of the Stark girl and that forced painful smile she gave him, his heart pained and his breath got caught in his lungs for a second and he gave himself a mental shake, this was just for politics sake, she should know this, he has no interest in the Stark girl, she was a good looking women, but she was nothing compared to his Ellyn, with her thick Auburn hair and green eyes that could reach into his soul and find parts of him that he had believed to have died long ago, he thought to himself and sighed. Looking up he saw his father standing, the snow was soft beneath his feet and it was almost silent enough to hear a pin drop, the line of torches lit to light the way did not seem to warm Ramsay the slightest, two groups of people stood to either side of him, women and men and of course the lump that was his stepmother, he smirked as he walked forward and took his place beside his father.

The small gathering was still in silence as Reek turned into their view and Sansa Stark slowly behind them, Ramsay rolled his eyes as they walked towards his father and him, Sansa in a white grown, her hair in two plaits, Ellyn would look much better in that dress, Ramsay thought to himself as Reek and Sansa stopped a few feet from Roose and himself, his fathers mouth open and began to talk,

"Who comes before the old gods this night?" Roose's voice was low and deep as he spoke, Ramsay was not listening he had heard all this before with his beautiful real wife Ellyn, he found himself glancing around quickly, to check maybe she had changed her mind and attended, but her face never once did shine in the light of the moon as he searched and he sighed to himself, this is the stupidest thing I think I have ever had to take part in, he thought to himself and looked at the snow, we could have just killed the Stark girl and then there would have been no heir to the throne and we could have kept it for ourselves without all this hassle, and then me and Ellyn could rule the north together, his brain rushed with the thought and his eyes fell on his father, well after we get this buffoon out of the picture, Ramsay mind seemed to be in overdrive, when he seen Reek's lips move bringing his attention back to the people that where speaking before him,

"Who comes to claim her?" Reek's voice filled Ramsay ears as he jumped back into reality, had he really not paid that much attention that he missed Reek's little speech, Ramsay took a deep breath and stood forward,

"Ramsay of House Bolton, Heir to the Dreadfort and Winterfell, who gives her?" he said out loud and smiled towards Sansa, his face had begun hurting with the amount he had to smile at her and he hated it, Ramsay smiled as Reek spoke, he knew the disgust Sansa had within her, knowing that Reek, the person she believe to have killed her brothers was giving her away to marriage to someone else, well not a real marriage, he thought to himself and smirked, maybe this would be a little fun at least, his mind said causing him to stare at the face of Sansa, who look frightened and unhappy. Reek looked frightened and began his usual shaking as his mouth opened to speak and Ramsay felt himself fill with excitement,

"Theon of House Greyjoy, who was- who was her father's ward" he chocked out, his voice sounding as though it was about to break into a cry, I can't even believe he is who he says he is, Ramsay thought to himself, smiling as the ceremony continued, again he zoned out all he had to wait for was for his father to ask her if she would take Ramsay as hers, and then the real fun could begin. Ramsay tried to stop himself from showing everyone his excitement. When Sansa spoke of taking Ramsay, he could hear the hate and anger in her voice, but also the low tone of fear and it fuelled him as he placed the cloak on her shoulders. Everyone clapped as normal at a wedding and then it was only he, Sansa and Reek as they made their way towards her room.

Ramsay smiled at Sansa as they walked, but she refused to make eye contact with him, he could feel her body screaming as they walked, stopping outside the door of her room, he pushed it open and motioned for her to enter, well now its time for a game, he thought to himself and entered behind her.

ELLYN'S P.O.V

Ellyn couldn't believe her eyes as she seen Reek and Ramsay enter Sansa's room with her,

"It could not be, I couldn't be right," she thought feeling her blood flow warmer, burning her insides. She had been waiting up here for as long as Ramsay had been absent. Absent of course to attend this fake ceremony what a mockery he had been making of the mother of his child, the child that lays in the cold dark ground with no mother to cuddle and feed him, no father to teach him how to hunt and how to use a sword when the time came. The little one was never gone from her thoughts, his eyes burned into them, Ramsay's eyes with Rickon's brightness. She started hyperventilating how could she be correct, she'd been telling herself she was a stupid girl stricken down with grief that Ramsay her husband had assured her that this was all for a greater game, Sansa was not his wife so gods why would he enter her room? She told herself that Reek was with him and that it was ok, they would probably just be having wine. He could have gone back to her straight away she would like to have wine with him, she found herself drinking wine more and more since getting to her feet after the burial of her precious tiny son. She pulled a lump of her own head from her hair out of frustration and cast it to the side. What was he doing in there? What did he possibly have to talk to that whore about that he couldn't talk to Ellyn about? She had to contain herself from screaming that wouldn't do her any favors after all.

Deep breathes in and out, inhale and exhale. She had been standing here in hopes to see Sansa return to her room alone so she could run down to Ramsay and know that he was hers and they could spend the evening together so it would be Sansa made a mockery of and not Ellyn, but he defied her wishes he destroyed her hopes he entered the room of that woman. She crept down the hall being careful not to make a sound and she made her way to Sansa's door she planted herself outside it pressing her ear to the door. Ramsay was asking her if it was true if she was a virgin and Ellyn seen crimson, why would he care? She answered of course weakly, she said that lord Tyrion was kind and never touched her, Ellyn would have guessed this anyway lord Tyrion may be the only decent Lannister left, look what has become of Ellyn a once good lady now poisoned and warped by Ramsay of house Bolton the man she married, the man she was hearing questioning other women about the act of love.

"I see, warm her up for me Reek," she heard Ramsay say and she bit down hard on her tongue to stop her from screaming. Her breathing was not allowed to change she would be heard; she could only take a breath when absolutely necessary. She could hear Reek crying along with Sansa while he, as Ramsay said 'warmed her up'.

When Reek was Theon Greyjoy he had been a brother to Sansa he was her fathers ward so therefor basically grew up from a young boy in the same house as her, they would of ate and played as brother and sister now his fingers were inside her violating her, "Now, now lady Bolton you must not push him away I need him to get you nice and wet for me," Sansa's cries grew louder as she imagined Reek playing with her pussy. What was really getting to Ellyn was the fact that he called her lady Bolton she wasn't lady Bolton she was Sansa Stark or Lannister her marriage to Tyrion was real though it was not consummated the real lady Bolton stood outside the door hearing the happenings and being froze in horror. "Do you like his fingers lady Sansa, let me feel if you are wet," she heard his footsteps coming over to her and a tear escaped Ellyn's eyes, she covered her mouth with her hand, "Nearly there I see, come on Reek you can do better than from what I heard," she could feel his smirk from beyond the door as Sansa begun crying again she knew Reeks finger's were playing again.

There was a ripping sound it must have been Sansa's wedding dress, "Bend over Sansa, Reek you seen her as a girl now step aside and watch her become a woman," the scream of Sansa must have been heard throughout Winterfell as he entered her, she heard his fast thrust and her whimpering, she did not like the rape as Ellyn did, which Ellyn still cursed herself for that's when she begun to become unhinged, she hated it, this was like being in the deepest of the seventh hell for Sansa, Ellyn slowly sat down onto the floor while she listening to her husband slap off the bottom of someone else. "See you tomorrow sweet wife," Ramsay said kissing whatever part of her he had and Ellyn stood back up and backed away from the door, she ran quietly down the stairs into her own room. She gathered her breath for a few seconds and straightened her long black spiderlike dress. Ramsay took some time, he probably left Reek back to the kennels before he came to her but finally he was there. "My sweet wife, how beautiful you look," his blood was up she could tell, he walked over to her and planted a kiss on her lips his tongue begging for entrance a beg she denied she pushed him away and kicked him hard on his private area he let out a scream.

"I was there I was outside the door I heard you, I heard what you done," she shrieked grabbing him by the hair and hitting his head off the wall, "How dare you try and kiss me after," she kicked him, "do you have no respect, and calling her lady Bolton," she kicked him again, "do you need reminded who your wife truly is!" she lifted his hair again and forced him to stare into her eyes.

"I had to consummate it you foolish bitch," he begun, "I did not even finish I came down here to finish with you and this is how you treat me!" he rasped as if he was doing her some great kindness, she laughed harshly,

"Consummating a fake marriage? Ramsay that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," she released him from the grip she had on his hair and he sighed in relief, "You won't be using me to finish with for a very long time," she spat at him, he wiped her salvia off his face and pinned her to the ground.

"You will do your duty as my wife!" he screamed,

"Careful she is only upstairs," she signaled her eyes to the roof, "lady Bolton may hear you," she mocked she used the rest of her strength to fling her forehead against his nose causing it to bleed, he cried out,

"You vile bitch," and pushed her away she ran from the room, hot with anger and towards the kennels. As she approached she got the spare key from her pocked and opened it dragging one of the hounds out, it snapped at her as she was rough with it, she tried to grab hold of it and it clamped its teeth onto her arm, she didn't scream though she was in severe pain, she had felt worse pain than this, the pain of losing her son and the pain of hearing her husband bed someone else, she sunk her teeth into the hounds head as Reek started to cry out,

"No please stop, good Reek must make you stop, the master will be angry," the hound let go of its grip on her to yell in pain and she smashed its head against the bars until it caved in, Reek began sobbing, "Ellyn he will kill you," he gulped, "and me," he began to take a spasm as she dragged the hound away, she dragged its dead body to the kitchens where she found a large sharp knife she took the knife and dead hound to outside her and Ramsay's room, where she flayed it and left it there for him to find in the morning. He had crossed a line and she wouldn't care what he would do to her, but then her heart almost stopped, she thought of Dany, what if he done something to Dany, she couldn't even save her for she was in the room with Ramsay, she just looked down at the dog and the lump of fur beside it, her hands and face covered in blood thinking what had she done? Just what had she done? There was no going back from this; someone would surely pay with their lives or more. If only she had been enough to make Jon Snow stay in Winterfell if only he had not been born a bastard, she would be with him now and none of this would have happened. They would have wonderful little living children and he would not bed another women if he was loyal to her, she thought of the wildling girl he talked about in his letter and felt jealous, he clearly had something for her, she was now feeling jealous of a girl who had no life left in her, but she would have had Jon's loyalty possibly if she had lived and that was more than Ellyn could ever hope for, for she had Ramsay a serial rapist who couldn't stay loyal, she thought his raping days were over, she heard of what he used to be like but she thought he had changed, changed for her, she truly believed she was enough for him but she was wrong.


	19. Monsters

RAMSAY'S P.O.V

Ramsay awoke the next morning and rolled over to hold Ellyn, with his eyes still closed, only to be met with the mouth full of mattress. His eyes snapped open and he pushed himself into a sitting position looking at the bed that held only him and his eyebrows lowered in a concerned manner as he scanned the room, Ellyn was not anywhere to be seen and he sighed heavily, she must be still a tad upset with me, he thought to himself and the door pushed open, Ramsay eyes lit up as Ellyn's auburn coloured hair entered the room and avoided his gaze,

"Your breakfast is ready Ramsay and Sansa sitting at the dining table waiting for your arrival, with your father," she spat and moved to exit the room,

"No wait my lovely," Ramsay purred as he stood, fully naked and stared at her, "why are you in such a rush to leave me alone once again, I wake up to find myself alone with no wife by my side why?" he questioned as Ellyn rolled her eyes and sighed,

"I couldn't sleep Ramsay, for obvious reason you understand," she forced a smile and stared back at him as he smirked at her and began to dress,

"Of course, how stupid of me, you did get a little over dramatic last night," he laughed lightly and he could feel Ellyn's eyes burning into his back as he pulled on his top, "But now we can move on, all couples have there ups and downs," he smiled and walked to her, holding his arm out waiting for her to interlock her own with his, after a few seconds he pulled a sad face, "You wont take my arm? How you have hurt me," the fake sadness in his voice made him laugh at himself as he pulled open the door and took his first step, only to stop immediately as he seen the sight before him, the dried blood and mangled corpse of one of his beloved hounds stood flayed and beginning to rot, Ramsay stopped breathing as his eyes scanned over the body and the blood that had leaked over the floor and dried during the night, he could feel Ellyn becoming nervous as they stood in silence and out of the corner of his eye he saw her open her mouth to speak, her eyes shining with the tears that began to slightly fill them and let out a loud and violent manic like laugh as he stared at the body, he turned to Ellyn and pointed to the dead animal his laugh filling the halls as her face turned from fear to confusion and she stared into his eyes. Never did I think my lovely Ellyn would be capable of this, he thought to himself, as the guards looked at each other quite confused and then at Ramsay, she must honestly really love me for me to get under her skin this badly, his brain continued and his laugh began to quiet down as he wiped an invisible tear from his cheek,

"Ramsay are you ok?" Ellyn asked placing her hand on his shoulder softly, " your poor hound," she continued and Ramsay placed a hard kiss on her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth, he could feel that she was not reacting to the kiss, but they did not part until he pulled away,

"I am fantastic," he shouted, throwing his arms up slightly and letting them fall to his sides, although he was enjoying the fact he had caused, his once soft and gentle wife, to flay a vicious beast, he couldn't help but feel his heart hurt slightly at the image of his hound laying in such away, "This is the best morning I have had in a long time my lovely Ellyn," he continued and pointed to a guard, "You clean this mess up," the guard nodded quickly and rushed off to get the maid and Ramsay turned to his wife once more, "Now Mrs. Bolton you said breakfast was served, I wouldn't want to keep my father waiting, " he smiled and walked hurriedly down the hall, Ellyn following behind confused and somewhat scared of his reaction.

Once in the hall Ellyn sat to the right of Sansa and Ramsay to the left, his father nodded to him, a hello and his step-mother smiled sadly across to him, obviously his words had damaged her just the way he wished for them to,

"Good morning ladies, Ramsay," Roose spoke and poured himself a drink, handing the bottle to Ramsay who took it and poured himself, Sansa and Ellyn some,

"Good morning Lord Bolton, " Sansa spoke, her voice absent of any emotion as she stared straight a head not making eye contact with anyone, Ramsay could tell that sitting seemed to cause her discomfort and he smiled to himself,

"Sore?" Ramsay blurted out and Sansa jumped at the sound of his voice, continuing to look a head, "You seem to be very uncomfortable in your position, maybe there is some other way you would like to be," he laughed as he seen her eyes fill with water and she turned to her food, his father looked at his son confused and Ellyn's eyes filled with hate,

"I am fine my lord," she choked out and placed some food in her mouth, Ramsay smirked and turned to face her,

"You know Sansa I got an awful surprise today when I opened my bedroom door and I was wondering if you had left me a wedding present," he stated and his father lifted his eyebrows, interested in what his son had found. Sansa shook as she lifted her wine and took a large gulp,

"I did not my lord," she answered and placed her goblet back down as she looked at Ellyn, her eyes begging for help and Ramsay filled with excitement,

"It's funny, everyone loves my hounds, everyone but you," he answered and stood, walking to behind her chair, he saw her stiff as he stood behind her, " and armed with this information, that you Sansa don't like my hounds, in fact some might even say hate, I opened my door to fine one of my beautiful beast flayed and placed at my bedroom door," he finished as his step-mother gasped, Sansa shook her head quickly,

"It was not me lor-" she began but Ramsay pulled her head back by her hair and leaned over her face,

"It was not you?" he asked, "is that what you were about to say?" he questioned and she tried to nod, only to be stopped by the grip on her hair, "of course you would say it wasn't you, but Sansa dear I do not like lairs," he stated and spit into her open mouth, he watched as she gagged with disgust, " Shallow it," he demanded and she shut her mouth and gulping, tears sliding down her face.

"I swear my lord I would never do such a thing," she said, her voice pleading and Ramsay could see Ellyn from the corner of his eye as she stared at the scene before her, Ramsay took his small knife from his pocket and held it to her hair line, Sansa gasped and shook harder as Roose stood and stared angry at his son,

"That is enough Ramsay, you have enough hounds the death of one is irreverent," he stated and placed his hand on the table,

"You see father you may think that, but if you give your wife an inch she will take a mile, she must be taught a lesson," He smiled down at her and her eyes closed from fear, his stepmother looked away and sobbed lightly, Ellyn seemed stuck between fear and excitement, " Maybe I should take some of your skin to replace what you took from my hound, a lovely wig of red hair for my now bald and dead beast," he pushed the knife harder and Sansa began to breathe heavily as a slight cut appeared, "I shall scalp you and then all will be well?" he question and she cried louder,

"Please don't my lord," she begged, her face now wet from her tears and Ramsay began to moved the knife back and fourth as he smiled at her, not making a sound, her cries filling the room and Ramsay's ears which only seemed to fuel him, when he was suddenly pulled from his fun as Ellyn and Roose Shouted,

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ramsay's head snapped up and he met the eyes of Ellyn, he could see a few tears had escaped her eyes and she stood slightly shaking,

"Do you wish for me to stop lovely Ellyn?" he questioned and waited for her response, Sansa continued to sob and Roose met the gaze of Ellyn who nodded lightly, "I sorry I did not hear that," Ramsay spoke and stared into her eyes,

"Yes Ramsay," she answered and Ramsay laughed lightly, he pushed Sansa's head forcefully into her breakfast and walked to the door of the room to leave,

"All you had to do was ask," he smiled and bowed slightly in front of her, "Now I must go and fetch Reek, all this excitement has made be want to have some fun," he smiled and left, leaving Ellyn and his father in shock staring at the door as Sansa and his step-mother sobbed, to frightened to move.

ELLYN'S P.O.V

Had Ellyn not been there today Ramsay would have removed Sansa's long beautiful fiery red hair; the bleeding may have filled her. Without that hair she would fail to leave a beautiful corpse she thought to herself. As much as she hated Sansa for her false marriage to her true husband she could not allow that to happen to her, Ellyn did not have it in her. She lay in bed pretending to be asleep so that when Ramsay climbed in beside her he would not try anything sexual, she meant what she said, it would be a long time before he got inside her or had anything similar to that from her after raping Sansa, something that was done out of greed and malevolence. Ellyn was just beginning to believe that Ramsay may not be as evil as she once thought, that there was something good within him, whether it was just his love for her but this had changed with the recent events Ramsay Bolton was a psychopath and an evil, cruel man. He entered the room she felt him crawl in beside her, she made her breathing deep and sleep like, he pulled her close and kissed her auburn hair and murmured his goodnight to her. It was still easy to fall asleep in his arms. When slumber greets her, she sits under a weirwood tree cuddling her son Tristin,

"My, my don't you look big," she said he was still fairly small but had grown a bit, he was so tiny when he was born, she held him close and as he stirred she decided he was hungry and fed him from her breast, it felt good to release the milk, her breasts were always sore and stiff because it was stuck in there, "there, there little one, you know everything is going to be alright, mother and father are going to sort it all out I promise, we will do it for you," she petted his hair and he sucked happily on her breast retrieving his milk. She spotted Pansay coming out of the forest with a girl she had never seen before a girl with a pregnant stomach,

"I never got to see my baby, I never got to have him or her Ramsay took my life from me because my baby existed he got me pregnant and that bored him having a baby would of bored him, why is it you got to see yours," she shrieked, this must be violet, Pansy rubbed her shoulder and Violet stroked her bump, "I know all about you Ellyn Lannister, your just a vicious as he is I heard what you done to my friend, fed her to the dogs just like what happened to me except he violated me one last time when he caught up to me before setting them bitches on me," Violet was struggling to breathe, Ellyn felt sorry for her.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you both, I really am, I don't know what is wrong with me I'm loosing myself within him," she sighed, "But my baby is dead too, this is the only time I have to spend with him," he was still holding on tightly to her nipple, she stroked his face, never had she been more in love with anyone than she was this tiny baby boy, he opened his bright eyes to look at her and she smiled wildly, she would drag her way through the deepest of the seven hells and fight everything it contained to get her darling boy back to her and his father, she knew he was sick with grief too. If their son and heir had not of passed she was sure he would have gone against Roose Boltons wishes she would send him to his grave one way or another.

"You two don't deserve that baby," Violet said sternly, "That's why he was took from you, you are monsters," and with that Pansy and Violet walked away hand in hand back into the forest, where she supposed they roamed eternally

"Wait please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ellyn cried and all of a sudden was being awoken by Dany licking her face, she looked around her and it was morning. Ramsay was getting dressed, "Good morning," Ellyn croaked, she felt shaking from her dream, she felt the sweat that was smeared across her forehead. Dany barked. "Ok well go for a walk calm down won't you," she said petting her faithful dog behind the ear and felt a sense of gratitude that she did not suffer the same fate as Ramsay's hound.

"Good morning my love," Ramsay said in response and smiled at her, she smiled back weakly. She got dressed again in Black but this time her dress had a silver serpent going up the side of it, she felt fierce. Dany and Ellyn walked out to the outside where she spotted Sansa Stark tearful as always in the courtyard she ran over to Ellyn.

"Help me," she breathed, "help me please, you saved me yesterday, can you save me again? He hurts me, he hurt me the first night he raped me and he did again last night before disappearing off to another room, there's a candle up at the tall tower I'm not allowed out of anyone's sight so I can't light it, please go up and light it save me," Sansa was becoming hysterical, "He was so ruff last night I bled a second time is that supposed to happen? Have you ever done it," She began crying,

"If you talk to me about sex with him again," Ellyn began, "You'll get a proper introduction to Dany here, she's small but fierce," Ellyn did not want to be cruel but her temper went when she thought of them sleeping with each other. Sansa stopped crying and stood back,

"How long have you been in love with him? They say you had baby to some guard, you didn't did you? It was to him?" she took another step back and Ellyn stepped towards her and struck her in the face.

"Do not ever dare let talk of my son leave your lips again," she sneered, "I can't help you I can't risk my life for you. Ask Reek, he might try, you grew up with him your nothing to me." Ellyn walked off crying, Violet and Pansy were correct she was a monster just like Ramsay she was cruel. All these months living with him had corrupted her, would she ever be the same? And what would Jon Snow think of her now?

AUTHORS NOTE: We have been working on a new fanfic is also called Because we Match, its based on the book Carry On, because we think it should have had a better ending than what it is, so we are re-writing it ourselves lol, if you could check out and leave us some reviews ! Thanks


	20. Not Theon, Only Reek

SANSA P.O.V

Sansa was locked in her room for days after a guard told Ramsay that Ellyn had slapped her. Ramsay was not happy that she had upset her. He took it out hard on the bits that made her a lady while she was bent over and screaming, she screamed as loud as she would she hoped Ellyn would hear her and if she heard her she might help her escape. She might want rid of her quickly as possible, it became so obvious that Ramsay and Ellyn were deeply in love with each other. Sansa pondered back to when Ellyn felt that way about her half-brother Jon, she was always talking to him, tagging along with him and Robb and they were inseparable. She didn't understand when Ellyn first arrived why she did not want to bake and sow and sing with Sansa, why she would rather run wild with the boys but the more she saw the expressions on her face when she looked at Jon the more she realised that she felt the same way about him and she had about Joffrey at the time. She cursed herself mentally for thinking that was about Joffrey, the evil cunt that killed her father when she begged for his mercy, but of course to Joffrey that was mercy. She was glad he was dead. She wished if anything his death dragged out over days and was slow and painful because that is exactly what Joffrey Baratheon deserved. Would things ever be alright again for Sansa Stark, yes she was a Stark not a Lannister and not a Bolton she never would be any of those houses, Winterfell was her home and it was being invaded by these people, one day she would see it back. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. She went from being tormented by Joffrey to being raped and violated by Ramsay, whereas Ellyn must have been set free from Joffrey and into Ramsay's arms. Sansa could not imagine how anyone could like Ramsay he was vile and vicious and he was more twisted than Joffrey. Once Ellyn had been normal she would always try sticking up for Sansa though Sansa snapped at her for it

"You're making it worse you stupid girl," she'd say pushing Ellyn out of the way. Now she would give anything for Ellyn to stick up for her. Sansa was going out of her mind trapped in this room, trapped there only for Ramsay to use when he grew bored, the most annoying thing about it was she was sure he wasn't actually enjoying it he was just doing it because he could. Once he pulled himself out of her and tugged on himself until a white sticky substance spilled from him and went all over her back. It was horrible and she couldn't bathe until the morning when some random hand-maiden drew her a bath. All she was doing was crying. This was hell she knew it, she didn't fear death anymore she would gladly welcome it, if she had not been so adamant on getting out of this horrible place and getting to Jon at Castleblack. Jon would help her she was sure of it, he would keep her safe keep her away from Ramsay. The old woman said she still had friends in the north and if she was ever in trouble just to light a candle at the tower. She could of done this herself when she was in the courtyard she assumed but everyone was watching her and she felt too anxious, which is why she went straight to Ellyn. Now she was not allowed out of her room and there was no way she could get to it. Then it dawned on her Theon! Of course Ellyn suggested Theon and that was her way of helping her, she would wait until Theon brought her food and she would tell him all about her plan. Some days Theon brought the food other days it was a maid. Now was just a waiting game and time was all she had.

"Lady Bolton, heres you breakfast," a young lady said and her heart sank though she thanked her. When she exited the room she thought of throwing it around the room and breaking the plate. But instead she screamed into the pillow and dragged herself over to eat the food, eating was the only pleasure in life she had left, eating and hope. Sansa lay in bed for the remainder of the morning thinking of happy times in Winterfell, of when Bran walked and Theon was a ward of her father but more like a brother, she thought of Jon sulking about and Robb sparing with other children, she thought of Arya and how wild she was and little Rickon he was so small when she last seen him he'd be taller now, but he lay beneath the ground, Theon killed him and Bran. With that thought it was lunch and Theon entered the room, she shot up. He sat her lunch on the table.

"Help me Theon," she whispered, he turned to leave she jumped out of the bed and seized him. "You have to help me Theon, I can't stay here he hurts me, he hurts me every night." She felt the tears build up behind her eyes she wouldn't let them leak, no more crying Sansa she told herself.

"Not Theon, Reek!" Theon said shaking in her arms

"No, no Reek there is no Reek, you are Theon of house Greyjoy, heir of the Iron Islands. And I am like a sister to you, though you betrayed my family redeem yourself Theon," she forced him to make eye contact with her.

"There is no Theon, you are mistaken, I've always been Reek," he was trembling fiercely.

"Lord Greyjoy, pull yourself together! The old woman the one that's from here from Winterfell you know her she said I still have friends here and I can light a candle in the north tower and someone will come for me ok? Can you do that Theon? Can you light that candle?" Theon's breathing was ragged,

"There is no escape, I can't escape, you can't escape the master he will find you he will hurt you," she seen tears.

"You seen how he hurts me already! Please Theon do this for me," she got on her knees she was begging he nodded his head and left. Was she to be free soon? She hoped so. She rose from the ground and smiled, "Thank you Ellyn for giving me the idea," she whispered aloud. Soon she would be free she would be reunited with her brother. They could maybe find Arya together.

RAMSAY P.O.V

Ramsay sat facing his wife as he waited for their food to arrive, he had requested that Ellyn and him had a quiet lunch together, just the two of them because he felt that Ellyn was becoming very upset with how little time they actually got together. He smiled across the table to her and she reacted with a small half smile as the old maid and one young maid entered the room with their plates. Chicken, potato's and vegetables with a strange brown sauce that Ramsay never cared to learn the name of. He filled himself and Ellyn's goblets with some wine and without speaking both began to eat in silence. Ramsay every so often catching glimpses of Ellyn who seemed to be lost in thought, a look on her face that Ramsay had not seen since she had first arrived and his heart pained as he looked at her.

"Why are you always so dark Ellyn?" he asked and her head snapped up, her face filled with confusion as she swallowed the food in her mouth,

"Excuse me?" she answered and placed her fork down and took a sip of her wine,

"You never truly smile anymore my sweet Ellyn, you seem lost," he spoke softly and lifted his goblet, "Where is my lovely smiling Ellyn?" He took a gulp and smiled sadly towards her,

"Ramsay I'm sure you can understand that some things have changed and I have a right to have my feelings," she spat and took another mouthful of food, Ramsay's smiled dropped and he stared at her,

"Remember how happy we were?" he stated, "When our little lord was here, I want that again I want you that happy and content again," he said and pushed his plate away from him, and Ellyn allowed a tear to escape her eye. Ramsay reached across and wiped the tear from her cheek and held her face, "We were so happy and we were getting along well and everything was so fun and lively," he smiled, his eyes filled with pain and the watery liquid filling his own eyes,

"Ramsay times have changed, to much has happened, our little-" she began but Ramsay pulled his hand away and stared into her eyes,

"Don't say it, I know what your going to say and don't I can't hear that," he relaxed back into his seat and looked towards the floor, "we had so much fun and the sex … oh the sex was amazing," he put his head against the back of his chair and sighed, "and now you wont even let me touch you," he rubbed his head and stared into her eyes, he could see the anger building from within them and she stood making her way round to him and standing close to his face,

"That is your own fault, you did this to us," she spat and Ramsay felt her breath on his skin as she spoke, and he couldn't help himself he reached up and grabbed her by the face and kissed her hard on the mouth, Ellyn refused to allow him entrance into her mouth, thumping him hard on the arm before giving it and the tears fell as she kissed him, he smiled into her mouth and pulled back,

"There is my fiery Ellyn, Living up to your name, I miss this," she blushed and turned from him when the door burst opened and Reek stumbled into the room, Ramsay felt the anger fill him and he stood from his chair and stared into the eyes of Reek.

"My Lord-" he began but Ramsay held his hand up to silence him,

"Why are you interrupting our lunch when I told everyone to stay away until we were finished," he stated and stormed towards Reek and grabbing him by the hair,

"My lord I'm sorry but Lady Sansa," he stammered and his eyes filled with fear and terror as he spoke, "she is trying to escape, she was talking about the old lady and a candle to be lit in the tower," he blurted out and sighed heavily as if he forgot to breath, Ramsay's eyes grew wild and he turned to Ellyn who just shrugged with confusion on her face and shook her head, in a way that told him she was as shocked as he was,

"Escape you say?" he said and threw Reek to the ground, who began to weep,

"I have been loyal my lord, good Reek Loyal Reek," he muttered and Ramsay rolled his eyes and turned to Ellyn,

"Yes yes Loyal Reek you have done a great thing today, lovely Reek," Ramsay said and rubbed his head, "That fool of a girl is she serious? Ellyn Reek come with me to we find this stupid old women,' he almost shouted and stormed out the door.

Ramsay pulled the old women to the side and smirked at her,

"You're coming with me, I know what you have been up to," he sneered and Ellyn shot Reek a worried look and Ramsay laughed, "I'll be gentle she is after all an old haggard women," he laughed and pushed the old women towards the dungeons. Once there Ramsay turned to Reek and lifted his eyebrows, "Get Sansa to the courtyard in 20 minutes loyal Reek," to which Reek nodded in a panicked fashion and rushed off,

"My lord I don't wish to see this may I also meet you in the courtyard?" Ellyn questioned, and Ramsay could feel the sadness in her voice and he nodded slowly,

"Of course my love I shall see you soon," he smiled and Ellyn followed through the same door as Reek. Ramsay was left with only the old women, " You were trying to let my wife leave, the Boltons are your lords now and you have betrayed us, this dose not make me happy at all," he smiled and the old women began to weep as he tied her to the X-shaped wooden stand in the middle of the room, "I'll make an example of you," he sneered and spat in her face as he began to make small cuts in her skin, the old women screamed and cried as her blood dripped from her wounds, she begged him for mercy, Ramsay stopped only for him to laugh, "There is no mercy for treason," he stated and continued to cut her. Ramsay began to peel the skin from her frail bones and her screams started to become softer, her blood ran warm, thick and fast from her body just like her saliva and snot, as the blood loss was killing her slowly, He had got almost the whole way to her head when the old women had finally died and he stood back and stared at his prize, this is a good one, he thought to himself and called for a guard,

"Have her brought to the courtyard and put on display," he said and walked off, the guard nodded and began to untie the women from her restraints and Ramsay met the guard and old women's body in the courtyard in front of Sansa Stark, his wife Ellyn and Reek. Ramsay turned to Sansa smiled,

"Your northern friend," he spat but continued to smile at her, "Reek informed myself and Ellyn that you wanted to leave," he turned to Ellyn and held his hands up to which she nodded sadly and looked away, the old women's blood staining the ground below her body, "Why?" he asked, seeming genuinely surprised as he looked at Sansa, who refused to meet his gaze as he spoke and stared at the dead, flayed old women in front of her, "Winterfell is your home and I am your husband," he continued and Reek whimpered and began to shake, "She was a tough old bird, most people talk when I begin to peel their skin, but her, her heart gave out before I even got to her face," he laughed lightly and smirked in her direction and grabbing her head to turn her face to his, "We do bred them tough in the north," he spat and pushed Sansa backwards, Ellyn looked away, obviously waiting for him to flay her too, but was shocked when a guard grabbed Sansa and pulled her up and Ramsay continued to talk, "Bring my wife to my chamber it is very cold out here for any lady," he turned to Ellyn and motioned for her to go also, her and Reek both nodded and made their way inside. Ramsay pulled a candle from his pocket and was so close to Sansa's face he could feel her frightened breath on his face, "You should keep your candles, it gets dark and frightening in a room of your own, you never know what might come thought the door," he smirked and placed the candle in her hand, "The nights are so long now," he finished as he slapped her across the face, she screamed and began to weep as Ramsay spat at her, "if you ever try and leave me again, I will flay you and what ever family you have left," he smirked and placed a kiss on her forehead, "get her out of here," he commanded and the guards dragged her off as she wept and moaned, Ramsay stood with his smirk on his face as the cold weather nipped at his skin, that had cause him to become very excited and he intended to release it.


	21. Begging Again Are We Reek?

SANSA'S P.O.V

Theon or rather Reek now had betrayed her he had gone straight to Ramsay with the information she provided him with. He burned her brothers and now he was killing her, killing her slowly by allowing her to be trapped in this place that she once called home, this place which was now inhabited by a monster, a monster that stood before her, his hard manhood pulsing in his trousers, it was so early in the morning that she was still in her night garments. It was so early that the memory of the day before was alive in her mind, she seen only the image of the old woman flayed before her, flayed by Ramsay Bolton or Snow as she liked to think, he was a bastard after all, decreed as a trueborn by Tommen Baratheon another bastard. She learned of how her half brother Jon had been made Lord commander of the nightswatch, this made her swell with pride. She felt regretful when she thought of Jon she had treated him so poorly in her childhood, she had been copying her late mother, she seen the way she treated Jon and she imitated it. She wished Jon was before her now soft faced with arms wide open to greet her with a hug, however the only thing that was greeting her was Ramsay's cock half way across the room being removed out of his trousers he sighed when he did this.

"My sweet Ellyn regrettably forbade me to touch you anymore," he sounded rather annoyed, nothing felt right about Ramsay and Ellyn, she would be happier with Jon, Jon had to save her, he had to save Sansa, she needed to go to him and tell him everything, she needed to be under his protection. Ramsay began pleasuring himself while Sansa sat on the edge of the bed feeling very numb to it all. "Spread your legs, I want to see, I can't touch of course, Ellyn would not be pleased, but you see she did not tell me I could not look at my wife now did she? So go on open them," Sansa sat glaring at him, her legs remained shut until he came over and forced them open. "There's a good girl, now touch it," he said

"Excuse me my lord," Sansa cried out in shock,

"I think I was very clear now Sansa I said touch it," Sansa almost yelped, he wanted her to touch her own parts. Touch them as he made Theon do on their wedding night. Sansa shook her head left and right with increasing speed and Ramsay struck her, "touch it Sansa, touch it now," she closed her and disobeyed him putting her hands behind her back and softly shaking her head. "Perhaps some wine for my lady? To loosen her up a bit?" he asked in a harsh voice stalking off to the table to grab his jug of purple wine, he brought it to her with a very dangerous look on his face and held it to her mouth and forced it down her throat. The wine was choking Sansa, too much was going in too fast. She gagged and splurged as Ramsay laughed steadily pouring more down her throat, Sansa no longer held the ability to breathe the wine was clogging everything and her vision was becoming blurred, a lot of it was staining her white night garments and was sticky around her face, she imagined it might have tasted nice if not forced upon her like this, her eyes were red as she tried to say,

"Please Ramsay stop," her voice was gurgling with the wine, dancing with it, "I'm going to die," she begged as the wine forced its way down her throat. When the jug was finally empty she vomited all over herself. Ramsay stripped her of her clothes with a disgusted look on his face.

"That was very ugly of you but I will forgive all my pretty wife if you touch it," he was still exposed and still rock hard. There was no point in fighting Ramsay she opened her legs and slipped her fingers around her clit while he pulled on himself, he was breathing very heavy, while hers remained the same. They sat playing with their parts until a white liquid spilled out of Ramsay; he cleaned it away with her already ruined night garment. "That will be all beautiful Sansa, Reek will bring you lunch and there will be no need to leave the room today you know that," she could tell that he wasn't fully satisfied touching himself, he needed to force himself inside someone to feel alright but he could no longer do that. It was now a waiting game. The wine helped her sleep for an hour then she knew she had to get ready. She sat herself down and awaited the door to open her eyes fixed upon it in slants as her anger began to boil from deep down inside of her. When Theon finally came in she was glaring she still felt rather drunk from the jug of wine,

"WHY! Why have you condemned me to be trapped here," she said with power in her voice, power that she never had before

"There is no escape Sansa, the master he'd of found you, he'd of killed you," Theon did not look at her as he spoke, shaking, he left her tray on the table.

"I would rather be dead. And what if I could escape? You took my freedom from me you took my family from me why did you burn my brothers? You deserve everything he did to you, look at me Theon why did you do it," she commanded

"Not Theon, Reek," he spluttered,

"Alright Reek, why did you do that to my family," her eyes were as fierce as her tone,

"Those boys they didn't deserve it, I was stupid I was cruel I was weak trying to prove myself," Theon began,

"Not boys Theon they were Bran and Rickon they were your brothers," she cut through him growing inpatient, "why should they be dead while you still breathe air?" she inquired.

"Not bran and Rickon they were farm boys just farm boys," he cried and ran out of the room. Sansa sank into her seat in shock, her brothers were alive, her little brothers, this was the most amazing news she had ever gotten, she had a family! The pain of earlier faded, she had hope, hope in the name of Bran and Rickon, she would get out of this horror she would find her brothers and she would look after them they would feel safe and secure. Whatever it took she would be reunited with her family, one way or another the Starks would be back together.

REEK'S P.O.V

Reek sat shaking in his small cell in the kennels as he rocked back and fourth, the encounter with Sansa had very much shook and his emotions seemed to be torn between betraying Lord Ramsay and saving Sansa, who which he once would have looked at like a sister, or leave her to be destroyed and raped repeatedly by his master. Reek felt the tears as they escaped down his face and caused small dark circles on his dirty and torn trousers, the dogs barked loudly, it was past their feeding time, but Reek needed to take a few moments to himself before he would dare open the cage door for the dogs, they were hard to manage at the best of times, never mind now that he was emotionally conflicted.

"Reek was good, Reek warned master of Lady Sansa's attempted to escape," Reek spoke softly to himself as he forced himself to stand and wipe his eyes, "If Reek had of let her leave Lord Ramsay would have killed her, I was protecting her," he continued and opened the cold metal door of his own cage and grabbed at a large leaking bag of food and beginning to open the cages for the dogs, they growled at him, their mouths dripping of salvia as they eyed him angrily. Reek took a deep breath in, this never got easier the fear of the dogs refusing to eat from their bowls and ripping him to pieces was always present in his mind as they ran past him and snarled at each other, biting at each others legs and tails before each one found a bowl of food of it's own and filled their jaws with meat, never taken their eyes off Reek as he stood watching, getting the dogs back into their cages was going to be fun, they had been starved for the last few days and Reek knew that the food in their bowls would not fill their stomachs.

The last dog finished as the rest walked around the kennels, shitting and pissing on every available space, Reek rolled his eyes sadly and lifted the shovel, waving it at the dogs for them to move so he may clean up. His arms ached as he lifted every piece of dogs dirt and placed it into a massive bin that sat just beside the entrance and it was now time to return the dogs to their cages, Reek placed his arms up in the air,

"Come on doggies back to bed," he spoke softly as he walked towards them and motioned with his head towards the beds, the dogs growled and their mouths began to leak saliva once more, even the dog that was licking himself seemed to have a hatred for Reeks voice. Reek could feel himself starting to shake once more as he stood beside the door of one of the open cages and pointed inside it, "Bed," he tried to demand and it seemed that the hounds laughed at him, their teeth on show, as they walked slowly towards him, their hair on the back of their necks standing tall and their tails unmoving. Reek swallowed hard and tired again, "Bed dogs," he tried to shout but his voice got lost in his throat and the leader of the hounds barked loudly, his saliva landing on Reeks face, Reek felt himself gag and he pointed to the open door, "Please girl," he begged and the growling became louder, they were only two steps away from and Reek was sure he was going to be torn to shreds,

"BED NOW!" Reek jumped at the loud sound of Lord Ramsay's voice as he stood at the door, his arms crossed over his chest. The hounds jump slightly and retreated to bed, but Reek could have sworn that they eyed him up as if saying, this isn't the end, he quickly moved to lock the cage doors and breathed a sigh of relief,

"Thank you my lord," Reek bowed his head and stared at the floor, Ramsay let out a soft laugh and began walking towards him, Reek was not sure how close his master was until he seen Ramsay's feet beneath him,

"Loyal Reek, what you done yesterday was a great show of respect for your master you know that don't you?" Ramsay questioned, as he lifted Reeks eyes to meet his and Reek nodded quickly and tried to smile, Ramsay scanned his face and smiled back at him, letting go of his face and taken a seat on a chair that sat facing the dogs, "Because of how loyal you are, now that you have proven so finally, I have chosen you to take upon the great pleasure of meeting my needs," he smiled and Reeks body shook, his mind raced and he met the eyes of his master,

"I'm sorry my lord I do not understand," Reek stated and moved his face to look at the ground once one and Ramsay sighed,

"I know what your thinking Reek, why would I need a disfigured creature like yourself, when I have two beautiful wives only a few feet away," he breathed the words out and Reek's head snapped up, he couldn't mean what was racing through Reek's head, "But you see I have been forbidden from touching or being please by the lovely Sansa, by of course Ellyn and on that same note Ellyn refuses to let me have my way with her because of Sansa, do you understand what I mean," he smirked and Reek's head shook from side to side, panic flowing through him as Ramsay stood and undone his trouser, "I mean yes I could just continue to demand that Lady Stark touch herself while I watch knowing that really she doesn't want to but sometimes a man just needs to feel some warmth and I can't get that from the palm of my own hand," He smirked and exposed himself, Reek began to sweat as he looked at the distance between him and the exit, of course his mind reminded him that if he was caught running he would more than likely be flayed and his inside felt like they were boiling as Ramsay stood before him and forced Reek's trousers down.

"Please my lord no," Reek stuttered out as he tried to move slowly backwards without tripping himself and Ramsay laughed,

'Begging again are we Reek?" he asked and Reek felt the breeze between his now bare legs, they felt as if it the air was going to knock him down, "Turn around Reek, don't fight me it'll only be worse for you," Ramsay smiled and moved his hand up and down himself, his eyes burning with pleasure. Reek knew it was not the fact that he was naked that pleased Ramsay, it was the smell and look of fear that he, himself was filling the room with, he tried to calm himself as he shook his head,

"No my lord," he said quietly and Ramsay's face filled with anger as he processed the words of what came out of Reek's mouth and he lifted his hand and punched Reek right on the bridge of his nose, Reek let out a shout of pain, he could almost hear the broke crack under his masters hand and he reached up to his now bleeding nose as tears left his eyes. Ramsay grabbed him by the hair and spun him round and bending him over before forcing himself straight into Reek. Reek screamed louder than he had ever had before as Ramsay thrust in and out, hard and quick, Reek's muscles tightened which only seemed to excite Ramsay.

Reek felt himself ripping as he felt hot liquid slide slowly down his leg, but Ramsay was not finished so it must have been Reeks own blood that seemed to get a lucky escape from what was taken place. Reek's body ached, he got sharp pain all through him as Ramsay pulled at his hair, some of it coming away from his head, and Reek's face stained with tears as his screams filled the kennels, the dogs howled and Reek believe them to be cheering their master on as Ramsay pushed Reek forward, head first into the iron bars on the cages, more blood streamed from him but this time from a cut above his eyebrow, it slid down and into his wet eyes as Reek wiped violently at his face,

"PLEASE MY LORD STOP IT HURTS, LOYAL REEK, GOOD REEK," he screamed and the dogs howls became louder as Ramsay breathed heavily and dripped saliva over Reeks back before one final and painful thrust and pulled himself out, allowing his hot and sticky fluids squirt over Reek's legs and back.

Reek leg's collapsed from under him and he hit the floor like a sack of potatoes, but he did not feel the pain of the fall as he wept, laying in a heap, daring not to move a muscle as Ramsay stood over him, putting his manhood away and laughing,

"Thank you Reek, that was exactly what I needed," he smirked and Reek's body jerked at the sounds of his words, "you can thank Lady Sansa and Lovely Ellyn for the position that you are in now," he almost whispered and patted himself down, "Now get yourself cleaned up you filthy man loving creature, your pathetic," and Ramsay spat at the ground beside him, before walking quickly out the door and calling back, "I will expect wine immediately Reek do hurry," and Reek's tears fell freely from his eyes, He lay on the cold ground covered in dirt, blood and his masters cum, daring still not to move even the hounds were silent which only seemed to make Reek feel even more alone than he ever had before.


	22. Hope

RAMSAY'S P.O.V

It had been a few days, maybe even a week or two since the incident with Reek, then again it may have not been that long. Ramsay felt like time was passing him by quicker than normal, but he didn't mind, soon Stannis would be upon them so he had to make sure himself and his father was ready for anything that the fool may bring with him. Ramsay also knew that know time was molding into one he had not put his manhood near Sansa Stark since Ellyn had forbidden him but he had also not been able to touch Ellyn either and he was growing more and more frustrated as the days passed. He needs an heir to Winterfell and he needed that heir to come from Sansa Stark in order to keep their name here, Now he sat across from Ellyn eating lunch, thick soup and bread that seemed harder than normal. Ellyn was humming to herself as she drank her wine and refused to meet his gaze,

"My love we must have a talk," he spoke in a commanding tone and Ellyn seemed surprised by his voice, almost as if she had forgotten he was sitting across from her and he felt his heart sting slightly before pushing it to the side and placing a smile on his face,

"What about my lord?" Ellyn answered back, her voice flat and toneless as she took a mouthful of soup and leaned back in her chair,

"Stannis will be arriving very soon, it could be any day now, it could even be today I am not sure, and I need an heir to Winterfell and sadly that right to the north can not come from you," he held his hand out and watched as Ellyn's nose flared, her cheeks reddened with anger as she opened her mouth to speak, "I know what you are thinking my love, but it would only be for the heir I have plan on what to do with her after all has been done," he smiled and Ellyn stood to the leave. Ramsay filled with anger and banged his fist on the table, Ellyn spun round shocked at his reaction and Ramsay stood, His feet moved faster than he thought possible as he reached her and grabbed her arm,

"Let go of me Ramsay," Ellyn said and pulled at her arm, Ramsay's arm barely moved as she struggled and his angry face turned into that of a smirk and pushed her up against the wall,

"What do you want from me Ellyn?" he questioned and took a deep breathe of her scent before meeting her eyes, "You wont let me touch you, so even if I wanted my heir to be with you, you wont allow it," he watched as Ellyn's eyes filled with tears and she spat at him,

'And why do you think that is?" she questioned back and Ramsay used one hand to clean her salvia from his face and smiled at her, "That is your fathers fault Ramsay and then you only went and made everything worse by bedding the Stark girl, am I suppose to just lay back and accept it," her eyes spilled and Ramsay released her, she slumped against the wall and tried to regain her composer as Ramsay watched her, "and if I was allowed you to only do what you need with her for an heir it wouldn't stop there, give a Bolton an inch and he takes a mile," she breathed and sat on the floor pulling her knees to her chest and looking towards the wall,

"Give a me an inch you say? Do you have any idea what these last few days or weeks, I am not even sure anymore, have been like for me? I had Reek handing himself over to me to help with the frustration from not being able to pleasure my wife," Ramsay spoke and Ellyn's face snapped to Ramsay's and he could see the disgust in her eyes as she gently rose,

"You didn't,,' she stuttered and opened her mouth, "Not Reek, he has done nothing but try and please you, Tell me you didn't do what I think you did," her voice filled Ramsay's ears and he smirked he always liked it when she got angry, the sex was always to die for, "ANSWER ME RAMSAY," she shouted and Ramsay stepped back caught of guard at her out burst and he felt his chest fill with air as his mouth began to move,

"IT IS YOUR FAULT! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE TURNED ME INTO, A MAN WHO ALLOWS HIS MALE SVERANT TO FEEL HIM WHERE NO MAN SHOULD FEEL ANOTHER," Ramsay shouted back and almost felt ashamed of himself for saying it out loud and he looked back at the goblet of wine of and debated reaching for it and swallowing of its contents, "It was Reek who has taken advantage of my position I was in, how was I to say no? I was getting nothing nor was I allowed to take anything," Ramsay lowered his voice almost to a whisper, of course he was to blame. It was he who wanted it to happen, Reek basically handed himself over to him.

"Don't you DARE BLAME HIM!" Ellyn shouted and slapped Ramsay hard on the cheek her breathing hard and fast as her eyes glowed with anger. Ramsay could taste a slight bit of iron in his mouth and he spat to the side before lifting his hand grabbing Ellyn's hair hard and pulling her head back,

"That will be the last time you will lift your hand to your husband woman,' he whispered dangerously and Ellyn struggled against him the fury never leaving her eyes, Ramsay could almost see her playing the scene of him and Reek in her mind as she scratched at his hand, "I will be getting my heir from Sansa Stark and when she has finished her duties of birthing my child she will be closed up forever," Ellyn stopped struggling and looking into his eyes. Ramsay wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but he knew at this moment that could not take place,

"What are you talking about now Ramsay, haven't you done enough to that girl," she said, her hair still wrapped in Ramsay's hand as she tried to pull her head forward.

"She'll be sowed shut forever once I am done with her no one will get to touch that tainted whore after me. I don't like to share, sweet Ellyn" he whispered into her ear and he felt her shiver against him, out of fear or excitement he was not sure, but either way he smirked and let go of her hair pushing her back and walking to the door. "Now, lovely Ellyn, I have told you of my plans to keep US as husband and wife in Winterfell. I must leave you as father will be waiting to talk battle, as I have already mentioned Stannis is coming to us and we must be ready, go and have a bath and maybe a nap and relax yourself sweet love, this is now the work of men," he smiled softly at her and left her in the room filled with silence, alone with her thoughts. Ramsay knew this was the worst thing he could do to her, as walked down the hall he heard her scream and he stopped in his stride,

"YOU OR YOUR HEIR, BORN OF FORCE WILL NEVER BE IN CONTROL OF WINTERFELL! YOU SEEM TO FORGET THAT YOUR STEPMOTHER IS PREGNANT AND I HOPE WITH ALL MY FAITH OF THE GODS IT WILL BE BORN A BOY, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A BASTARD RAMSAY," Ramsay shook with anger, the rage in her voice stinging his ears, the pain and the sadness in her voice hurt him, he restrained from turning back, it would not end will for his beautiful Ellyn if he was and he forced his feet to continue forward towards the battle room, he had gotten to her, and it was deep, this cause his to smirk to himself as he walked down the hall.

Ramsay entered the room lit by candlelight and his father stood over the large table with small figures representing himself and his army and another set for Stannis's army,

"Father," Ramsay nodded slightly and made his way to his side, "Any news on when Stannis will be here? Or how many he has?" Ramsay questioned and looked down at the table and smirked, of course the Boltons were ready for a war,

"Our outlookers have said that Stannis is riding for Winterfell, which we were already aware of, but they report that he could be here at any time," His father sighed and sat on a chair behind him and Ramsay looked at him confused.

"We are ready father, he will not be taking Winterfell from us, I will not allow it," Ramsay commanded and his father met his eye, and for the first time in a long time Ramsay could have sworn he seem pride in his fathers eyes,

"He's very respected as a commander my son, his soldiers are very loyal and they all know how to battle, it wont be easy," Roose spoke and took a drink of wine, "But you are right we are ready and it is much easier to battle an enemy from behind a wall than for both armies to be in the open, I have heard tell that he has hired thousands of new, forgein sellswords to thicken his army," he went on and looked at Ramsay who nodded, indicating he was listening to his father and Ramsay smiled.

'But this storm that is building outside is a sign of luck for us in the north, Father," he placed his hand on a pitcher of wine and poured himself a drink and taking a sip, " Our soldiers and people are used to fighting in the frost, those born into the sun and warmth don't do well when the snow and cold come into power, his army is out there now suffering in the snow," he smiled and his eye lit up thinking of them freezing to death and begging for the gods to take them quicker,

"You're right, although he may have doubled his number, he could very well have less when he actually arrives." Roose smirked and patted his son on the back. Both men stood silently looking down at the table when suddenly a guard, breathless and sweaty appeared around the door,

"Lord Boltons, sorry to interrupted, but Stannis has been seen in the far distance," he breathed out through deep breathes and Roose nodded at him and grabbed his sword,

"Get down to the men and tell them to prepare, we are more than ready for this," Roose looked at Ramsay as the guard hurried off out the door again, "It's time son," he spoke and walked to the door. Ramsay felt himself become excited, he loved nothing more than a good old blood bath and he fixed his sword on his hip and followed after his father.

ELLYN'S P.O.V

For Ellyn there was only one thing she had left to do before carrying out her secret plan to join Ramsay and the Bolton men on the field of battle and that was to rescue Sansa and Theon. Ellyn could not possibly allow Ramsay to carry out his plot and merge Sansa's lady area shut after she bore him a boy, this was too much, Ramsay had gone too far, this was too much. Ellyn put on the spare armor she had stolen from one of the guards weeks previous when it was official that Stannis would be carrying out his plans to take Winterfell even though Jon Snow sending a letter to Ellyn many months ago had spoilt his surprise tactic. It was very alien to Ellyn seeing herself dressed as a boy it would only become even further peculiar when she used her last ounce of moxie to chop her auburn hair that reached all the way down to her bottom to a mere above the shoulder length hair do, so that she may look like a man with long hair, she already had dirt smeared on her face in order to mask her femininity. With one hard swish of the blade her hair fell onto the floor she exhaled deeply and pulled the remainder back into a small bun with an elastic band. Ellyn marched on to Sansa's room with a screw that was usually used for opening wine bottles to open the door of the room Sansa was imprisoned in. As she approached it she checked that the coast was clear a million things were going through her mind but she couldn't think of them right now she had to cast them away as she unlocked the door with the screw and flung it open, Sansa was awaiting on a chair.

"Your not Theon, nor are you that lady who brings me my lunch in his absence," Sansa sounded powerful though she was broken.

"No I'm not its me Ellyn," she heard Sansa gasp, "look there is not a lot of time to explain, but Ramsay he has raped Theon and he plans something horrible to happen to you after you bare him a son, so you need to leave now," Ellyn was panting and motioning towards the door as Sansa sat motionless.

"I do not believe I am with child lady Ellyn," Sansa shook her head violently and stared at the floor with tears in her eyes this was an overwhelming situation but there was no time to cheer her up nor calm her there was only time to get her out, get her to Jon he could make her feel better Ellyn was sure of it.

"No your probably not but Ramsay can change that if he wanted to, you know he could and it just so happens that, that is exactly what he wants to do, no one stands up to him nobody comes in the way of what Ramsay wants apart from his father and trust me he has his blessing on this one," the two girls interlocked in eye gaze, "this may be your only chance to escape," Ellyn said softly she walked towards Sansa and took hold of her fingers pulling her out of her chair. Sansa smiled weakly, "Tell Jon, um tell him I miss him and I think often of him and Ghost too," Ellyn broke gaze and glowed red, Sansa chuckled lightly,

"Come with me, I'm sure he would be more than happy to see you! You can't stay here with that monster you just can't," Sansa said sternly,

"I may join you one day, that would be nice, but I'm not done here yet, you see I was to have a baby and Roose Bolton he … he made sure that did not happen, and I have to see to it that my son is avenged," Ellyn explained walking Sansa to the door, Sansa looked at her sympathetically she knew all to well what it was like to loose a family member to loose someone you loved.

"Come on Ellyn, I'm sure he will get exactly what's coming to him, you have to come because Ramsay will kill you if you don't," Ellyn laughed harshly,

"That is the one thing I do not believe he has in him," she said with full confidence, suddenly Theon was before them with Sansa's lunch,

"Lady Sansa you shouldn't be out of your room master he will be angry he will hurt you he will hurt Reek. Reek is good and he will be punished he will take Reek and he will do something nasty to him and Reek can't have that happen," Theon dropped the tray he was shaking so much.

"It's over Theon, I know what he did to you and now you must remember who you are Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands, you have done a lot of things wrong but its time to do something right, leave now leave with Sansa its time to start over and its your only opportunity because if you two don't leave he is going to make Sansa have a baby and when that baby is born he is going to sow her pussy shut so no one can ever have her again, and when she has nothing to pleasure him with, who do you think he will turn to? It won't be me I would kill myself before I would let Ramsay Bolton enter me if he done that to Sansa, so with me dead and Sansa useless, you will become his pleasure toy." Ellyn spoke with a frightening tone is her voice but she has to make him see she had to crack through Reek and release Theon. "Your not going to be Ramsay pleasure toy are you Theon Greyjoy?" she asked,

"No," Theon said quivering. Theon looked over the side of Winterfell and seen a very thick layer of snow on the other side he knew if they landed on it they would be fine. He walked over to Sansa and took her arm and showed her the fall, "we must hurry before someone comes," he told her Sansa looked back at Ellyn,

"Thank you, I hope to see you again soon," Sansa smiled and they jumped. Ellyn ran on to the battlefield where she would get a lot of built up anger and frustration out. When she got there she could clearly see Ramsay was winning and it would not be much of a challenge this was bittersweet she would of liked a challenge but she plummeted herself into the middle, sword flying in every direction and suddenly it was if she was back in Winterfell perfecting the art of sword fighting with Jon and Robb she smiled through the nostalgia slaying the men around her. One man tried his best to chop off her leg but she stopped him in time she laughed loudly and she took his head. This is what she needed. Ellyn seen the numbers of men fall, she seen the Bolton men had barley faded. Across the battlefield she locked eyes with the ocean blue of Ramsay himself though she was completely covered in blood and sweat he would recognize her eyes anywhere, he smiled at her and she returned the smile and she finished off the man she was fighting, with the sea of dead around them they dropped their swords and ran towards each other and he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him

"That's my girl," he whispered in her ear and they kissed deeply in the middle of chaos there was a moment of clarity maybe everything would be ok for Lady and Lord Bolton after all.


End file.
